With Great Power
by sweetgleek
Summary: Following the story line of the Spiderman movie. Rachel Berry is a nerd who is in love with the popular head cheerleader. After a field trip accident with a spider, things change for both the good and the bad for Rachel. Faberry   Spiderman!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic. I've had the idea in my mind for a while so i'm going to give it a go.**

**It is based off the original Spiderman movie so if you're familiar with that it will make a lot of sense. If not, you should still enjoy it.**

**Feedback is greatly encouraged seeing as how this is my first time writing.**

**Thanks! And hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Spiderman or any other cool things that may be included in this fic**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was your typical high school student. Captain of the Glee Club, honors student since middle school, above normal IQ, one close friend.<p>

Actually, come to think of it, Rachel Berry was _not_ your typical student. She was a nerd and everyone in the school knew it.

A short, skinny, tan skinned girl with coca-cola glasses and dark flowing hair that was always kept in a tight librarian bun on top of her head. Not to mention her wardrobe that consisted of argailse mini skirts, obnoxious animal sweaters and shoes that should only be worn on a 88 year old grandmother

Yup, she was an odd ball, and she had been like this for years.

Her two fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry were the greatest parents a girl could ask for. Sure it was hard growing up with two fathers, but Rachel couldn't ask for better parents or role models.

Hiram was a doctor at the local hospital and Leroy was a Jr. Highschool gym teacher.

Rachel had been teased and tormented from the fact that she had two gay dads raise her. Whether or not this is the main cause of the bullying, she will never know. That part wasn't important.

From an early age, Rachel was brought up on show-tunes and broadway musicals. It was her main goal in life to become the next Barbra and be on the big stage. Singing her heart out to the world and making her parents proud.

Perhaps landing the role as Fannie Brice in the return-to-broadway production of Funny Girl that was coming up next season would be her big break into show-business. Bur for the time being, she was focussing on finishing high school and practicing her singing and performing.

Yes, that was her _main_ goal in life. However, Rachel longed for another aspect that she still believed to be somewhat unachievable.

Rachel had a secret that only her best friend, Kurt Hummel, has known since middle school.

She was in love. And not just with anyone. Rachel was in love with the most popular, beautiful, caring girl in the entire school.

Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was the captain of the Cheerios squad, dated the quarterback of the football team, had hypnotizing hazel eyes and flowing blonde hair, a laugh that could make anyone, even Santana Lopez, smile with adoration, and, of course, a social life.

She was perfect. She was everything Rachel wasn't and everything Rachel could never have.

However that couldn't stop the brunette from loving the girl.

In fact, they were next-door neighbors since they were children.

Actually, they have been classmates every year since grade six. Unfortunately, Rachel seems to go unnoticed and unrecognized year after year.

Being the shy, nerdy girl, Quinn always seems to hang around with the jocks and the cheerleaders, therefor is never around the quiet girl.

Although this breaks the singers heart, she can't be bothered to dwell on the past, or stay down in the present. She has to remain focussed on school and her singing in order to become big in the world and prove to everyone that she is someone.

Which is hard to do when you're chasing the school bus down the street from your house..

"HEY! PLEASE STOP THE BUS! HEEEEEEYYY!" she screams through her pants as the bus maintains a steady speed down the street. Just enough to taunt the sprinting girl.

She can hear the laughter from her _peers_ inside the bus. She's been running for a little over a minute and is slowly losing patience and energy.

"HEY! COME ON LET ME ON!" she tries with one last plea. Banging her hand against the side of the bus.

Suddenly, the bus comes to a halt and Rachel nearly falls due to the abrupt stop

She quickly hops on the bus, only to see the gorgeous blonde cheerleader giver her a small smile as she walks back to her seat and her boyfriend.

Rachel's eyes follow her all the way down the aisle, until she pops down next to her annoying boyfriend.

He gives her a small peck on the cheek and the blondes eyes meet the nerdy girls once more briefly before moving away again.

Almost forgetting how to speak, Rachel thanks the bus driver for stopping and she moves down the row to try and join a seat

"Taken"

"No way nerd!"

"Don't even think about it"

The excuses go on an on as she makes her way through the rows. She finally comes to the seat occupied by Quinn and her oaf of a boyfriend Finn Hudson.

Making brief eye contact again with the blonde, Rachel's heart begins to flutter as if she might say something to the tiny girl.

But then there is only pain in her right knee. Oh god was she having a stroke from the running?

No. Not for a second.

She's crashing face first onto the disgusting bus floor as the pompous football player, Azimio tripped her.

"Watch your step, lezbo!"

Laughter abrupts from the entire bus and Rachel decides it best to just sit on the floor for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

><p>Today was field trip day to a local university. After brushing the dirt off her skirt and taking the gum out of her hair, Rachel exited the bus only to see her best friend Kurt waiting outside the bus.<p>

"I had my dad drop me off today. I'm sick of public transportation"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's a school bus, Kurt. It's really not that horrible

Kurt gave her a once over from head to toe and reached forward to pick something out of her hair with a disturbed look on his face afterwards.

"Yes.. so it seems" as he reaches in his bag to sanitize his hands, not once, but twice. Not after squirting some in the tiny singer's as well.

As they make their way towards the rest of the group, Rachel sees Quinn supported by her two cheerleading friends, Santana and Brittany, giggling and flirting with Finn who, no doubt, made a stupid, low IQ attempt at a joke.

Disgusting he was. Loud, obnoxious, rude, abnormally tall for a high school boy. Rachel despised the boy with all her might.

"Why are we here today anyway? I didn't think we were allowed on another field trip after Puckerman hit on the last tour guide." Kurt questioned while fixing his tie.

"It's a tour of the biology center and the new arachnid exhibit" Rachel explained, eyes still focussed on the blonde and her pep squad.

"Arachnid? Like spiders? Oh how wonderful" Kurt replies sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"There are over 32 thousand known species of spider in the world, the majority -"<p>

The tour guide goes on about the different attributes of each species. Rachel, widely interested in the facts begins jotting notes in her bedazzled note pad. Ignoring the directed laughter from her classmates behind her.

Her book is forcefully knocked from her hands by Finn who looks down at her and says unapologetically "Woops!"

"Leave her alone, Shrek." Kurt says in a monotone voice while staring directly into his eyes.

"Or what, Hummel? You'll spray me with some of your lady perfume?" the jock chuckles at his lame joke. Receiving high fives from the other football jerks.

"It might do you some good you disgusting, sweaty man baby." Kurt replies nonchalantly.

The football boys huff and continue walking towards the next exhibit.

"In this box, there are 15 genetically enhanced 'Super Spiders' that contain a number of genetics from the 5 main species in the world. Speed, strength, agility, jumping altitude and even heightened senses."

"There's 14" a quiet voice speaks up. Quinn, who was actually interested in the tour observed.

Rachel smiled to herself. Impressed that the popular girl was actually taking interest in this.

"I beg your pardon?" replies the guide.

"There's only 14 in this box, not 15" the blonde says back in a curious tone with a concerned expression on her face. The students begin to chatter silently to themselves.

The guide inspects the box and confirms that the cheerleader was right, one spider missing.

"They must be conducting tests on one of them right now. Moving on"

The students follow the guide, all except Quinn who still seems fascinated with the exhibit.

Rachel remains behind her. Awe-struck at her beauty. She decides to take a bold step.

"Excuse me. Can I get a p-picture with you and the exhibit? You know, for the, ugh, school paper?" Rachel stutters as she pulls out her tiny camera.

"Sure! Just right here?" the taller girl moves to the side

"Yes, that's perfect, just like that" Rachel pats herself mentally on the back for not stuttering that time.

"Don't make me look ugly" the blonde tells the tiny girl.

"That's impossible" Rachel replies without hesitation. She's sure she see's the cheerleader blush but, nah, that wouldn't happen.

They're standing there for almost a minute. Rachel slowly moving closer and closer with each shot.

"I didn't know you were a photographer. Rachel, right?" the girl speaks up after a few moments silence.

Rachel is caught off guard and just nods in response. Unable to speak due to the closeness of the two.

Quinn giggles and poses for a few more shots.

"Can I see some of them?" She asks as she steps closer to the excited girl.

"Ya of course!" Rachel turns her body so she can show the girl the photos.

While the taller girl is flicking through the pictures, laughing at some of her foolish expressions, Rachel inhales deeply. The cheerleader smells life vanilla ice cream and Rachel has never smelt anything more beautiful.

Quinn turns to Rachel with a smile. Moving her gaze from her dark brown eyes, to her lips and back again.

"Fabray! Let's get a move on these spiders are spookin Britt!" her latino friend breaks their heated gaze.

"The pictures look great. See you around" Quinn says as she walks away with a wave.

"Uh, than- thanks!" Rachel calls to her, unsure if the girl even heard her.

_Did that just happen? I haven't spoken to her in years! Was she blushing? Oh my god. Did she catch me smelling her hair?"_

Suddenly, Rachel feels a sharp pain on her hand that was holding the camera. She looks down and sees a small black, blue and red spider jumping off and scurrying away.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" Rachel curses, inspecting the bite wound that is already beginning to swell.

"BERRY! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" her teacher calls from across the room.

Dizzy with pain, she packs her camera back in her bag and follows the group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the first chapter. Just had to get the basics down first. Trust me, more Faberry and interesting stuff will come along.<strong>

**Like I said, I'm following the movie pretty closely so little of the ideas or storyline are mine. I may switch it up a bit from time to time to keep it fresh.**

**Let me know if I should continue. Feedback is encouraged :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Thanks for the quick feedback! I'm going to put another chapter up now just to see what you think. Again, thanks so much. **

**Any further suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>How Rachel survived the rest of the day is beyond her. Between hot flashes and breaking out into cold sweats every 5 minutes, she was a mess.<p>

She decided to take a cab home rather than making a fool of herself on the bus ride home. The entire cab ride home consisted of her tightly closing her eyes and breathing heavily to prevent her from getting sick.

"How much do I owe you?" she barely got out as the taxi pulled up to her house.

"It's on me darlin', are you sure you're alright?" the tiny old man asked, looking more and more concerned as the ride ended.

"Yessir, fi-ine thank you!"

She exited the car and walked slowly and steadily to her front step. Stopping just before the door to throw up in the garbage can outside.

"Sweetheart! How was your day!" Leroy asks as he leaves the kitchen with a plate of lasagna.

"Good. Umm, I'm not feeling well, g'nite" she mumbles out as she continues through the living room and up the stairs to her room.

"You sure you don't want a bite?"

"No thanks. Already had a bite.." she replies as she drops her coat, boots and backpack on the stairwell.

Once in her room, she locks the door behind her and starts removing the rest of her layers. Only to remain in a pink sports bra and undies.

She's shaking, but not because she's cold. Not right now anyway. She's shaking because her muscles feel as though they're losing control.

She climbs into her bed after trying to direct her path from her blurred vision and dizziness.

She gets under all the sheets because she begins to get extremely cold. Perfect white teeth chattering almost in rhythm with her rapid beating heart that she can feel in her throat.

Her hand is swollen and throbbing. The tiny bump has turned into a red swollen bubble that is without a doubt infected.

The next thing she knows, she's throwing the covers off of her and laying flat on the floor against the cold wood paneling.

Sharp shooting pains crash through her stomach as her feet begin to tense up in charlie horse pains.

She grabs her pillow and lets out a long, shrill scream to exert some of her agony.

Her ears begin to ring. From the screaming or the pain, she doesn't know.

Her hand feels like it is about to fall off from the pain as the large bump throbs more intensely by the second.

She lets out one last scream into the pillow. She'll be lucky if she has a voice tomorrow morning!

_Hell, I'll be lucky if I'm alive at this rate.. _she thinks to herself for a split second.

And then, it all stops. No more pain, no more ringing ears. Silence. Nothing but silence.

She tries to push herself off the floor but fails. The next thing she sees is complete darkness, and the tiny weights on her eyelids weigh them down as they close completely.

* * *

><p>It's warm. Really warm. But not an uncomfortable heat, soothing almost as if she's in a warm bathtub.<p>

_Why is my stomach so soar? Wait a second.._

She opens her eyes, one at a time to reveal that she is indeed on her bedroom floor half nude.

The sun is beating directly through her window onto her bare back.

She pushes herself to her bedside table to grab her obnoxious, round glasses. Placing them on her face, she sees three blurry images in front of her.

Squinting, it does nothing to clear the image. She removes the glasses to reveal an alarm clock with three digits clearly displayed.

Confused, she puts the glasses back to her eyes, again to reveal the same blurry focus.

_Blurry._

_Clear._

_Blurry._

_Clear._

_Odd..._

She removes the glasses entirely and glances back at the clock. 8:08am. AM? _AM!_

_Have I really slept since 4pm yesterday?_

A knock on her door brings her out of her thoughts.

She gets up to answer it but stops suddenly. Glancing at her bedroom mirror.

Startled at first she slowly walks towards the figure in the mirror. Before her is a fit, tanned, beautiful young girl wearing a pink sports bra and black undies.

Shocked at this sight, she starts looking at her reflection in awe. Beginning at her structured collarbone down to her newly formed breasts and even further down to her toned flat stomach supporting a set of ab-

_ABS! ABS? When di- ABS?_

"Sweetheart? Are you up yet? You're going to be late for school!"

Jumping at the voice of her father she returns to the door peeking out to respond to him.

"Sorry daddy, just getting dressed"

"Feeling any better? Any change?" he asks after a concerned pause.

She looks back at the mirror observing the way her calve muscles are flexed as well as admiring her backside and, well, her backside.

_This is new!_

"Yup," she turns back to her awaiting father, "_big_ change. Be down in a few" she closes the door and begins to get dressed in front of the vanity.

She notices something else in the mirror. Directly behind her is the window leading into none other than Quinn Fabray's bedroom.

Rachel doesn't turn around but continues to glance at the mirrored image behind her.

The beautiful blonde is adjusting her cheerios uniform and tying her pony tail into a tight knot.

Rachel can't help but notice the sad expression behind the beauty on the cheerleaders face. She's disturbed by this expression. She's never seen her look so upset.

Before looking any further into it, she realizes it's a horrible invasion of privacy and turns to go downstairs for school. Failing at the attempt to wash the sight from her mind.

* * *

><p>"Look at this Leroy, that new neo-technology building was robbed last night! '<em>Ozzcorpe Industries, victim of break and enter along with fatal injuries early this moring'" <em>Hiram reads from the morning newspaper.

"Isn't that the corporation focussed on improved battle equipment and technology for the army?" questions his husband

"Ya. Ya it is.." Hiram looks at him with a concerned expression.

Bolting down the stairs at top speed, an energetic Rachel Berry greets her fathers with a kiss each.

"Well, looks like you're feeling much better today!" Leroy exclaims after setting down his coffee.

"Ya, I think I just needed to sleep it off" Rachel replies happily.

"You look different today. You're not wearing your normal attire."

Rachel looked down. He was right. She must have put on her jeans and hoodie in a rush. Her hair was even down.

"Ya, I didn't have time to get ready so I thought i'd just wear this to school today" she replies hesitantly "Umm.. does it look ok?"

"Wonderful sweetheart. You look wonderful" Hiram replies with another kiss to her forehead.

"OK well I gotta go. See you tonight" she says over her shoulder as she rushes out the door.

_Seriously, where did all this energy come from!_

As she leaves her house, the Fabray door bursts open with a frazzled looking Quinn marching quickly down her steps and up the road. Rachel pauses to observe.

Her father, Russell Fabray, barges with the same intensity out the door. Yelling at her with a force.

"I have to go to school, dad" she hears Quinn yell from further up.

"YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT HERE, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT THERE! YOU'RE USELESS!" he yells at her from the front porch.

"Go back inside old man!" she faintly hears the blonde cry. She could have sworn she heard her sniffle back some tears but Rachel can't see her face from behind.

Russell mumbles something obnoxious and heads back inside. Rachel begins to slowly walk behind Quinn.

_What's happening? Why are you so upset. Don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry._

Rachel thinks to herself as she walks behind the blonde, wondering if it best to confront her or give her some space.

A car horn is sounded from behind them and a black convertible pulls up beside the frustrated blonde. The Lopez one and her girlfriend Brittany open the door for the blonde and they drive away.

_At lease she has someone to talk to about it I guess.._

Within the next second, Rachel sees the school bus speeding down the road beside her. She jolts forward and starts sprinting beside it like yesterday. Screaming for them to stop and let her on.

Of course they don't stop. They never do.

_Not again. I'm not a damn track and field star!_

She goes to bang her fist against the side of the bus. A paper, football banner is placed on the side of the bus. Reading something about the home opener this Friday.

Rachel's hand hits the paper hard and when she goes to pull it away, the paper somehow sticks to it and doesn't fall off.

Rachel stops running and looks at the large banner that is somehow attached to her hand. Almost as if it were magnetized, she tries to rip it off, but is somehow stuck to her with a force.

After eventually removing it from her hand, she looks down in search for the swollen spider bite from the night before, only to notice that it had disappeared. As if it were never there.

Rachel looks back up to see the bus is far gone. She decides its best to take another cab and get to school somewhat on time for the day.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime. The Cafeteria. Two of the worst things in high school life for Rachel Berry.<p>

Making her way to the unoccupied table, she sits down and looks at her plate of disgusting cafeteria food.

She sighs to herself and is about to bite into her apple when she sees Quinn walking towards her.

They make eye contact and Quinn gives her a shy smile as she goes to turn to the jocks table.

Rachel sighs once more and continues to poke at her food as the girl passes her.

A sudden feeling runs through Rachel's veins. Her ears start ringing and there's a tingling sensation in her neck. The hairs on her neck and arms stand up and its a feeling of urgency through her core.

She turns to see Quinn slipping on some spilt juice and falling backwards towards the floor.

Quickly, Rachel catches the blonde before she hits the ground with one arm, as the other arm grabs her tray of food; catching all of it's contents perfectly on the tray as they fall.

An out of breath Quinn stares blankly at the brunette. Eyes wide with shock yet amazement.

Rachel stares right back at the blonde, who is still in her arms as if they were about to dance a tango or waltz.

"Wow," the cheerleader breathes out as if she was holding a breath "great reflexes! Um, th-thanks!" she finally gets out.

_Wait, did she just stutter? Wait, focus Berry say something back!_

"No problem, i'm glad you're ok!" she manages to get out

Quinn, still looking deeply into the brown pools of chocolate, frowns her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Hey, you're not wearing your glasses today! I didn't notice how, um, dark your eyes are. Did you just get contacts?"

_What? What did- what did she just say? Something about contact? NO NO contacts! Like eye contacts you perv!_

Rachel can't seem to put words into anything orally so she just gives the blonde a goofy grin and nods.

Quinn smiles back with a blush and straightens up. Patting down her red cheerios skirt that had risen up from the fall.

"Well, thanks again. See ya" she continues on with another signature wave.

Rachel stands there, awe struck once again at the blonde girl. The cheerio joins the rest of her squad at the table.

_Huh.. that was.. an interesting scenario.._

Rachel turns back to grab her tray of food, only to realize, yet again, her hand is magnetized to the tray!

She grabs the tray with her other hand and slowly pulls the one attached away. Only to see a thin, sticky membrane like substance coming with it.

At first she thinks it is just a piece of chewed gum stuck to the tray, only to realize that it's coming from her wrist as if it were coming from inside her body!

Panicked, she whips the tray away from her body as it flies behind her. Hitting someone with a thud.

Embarrassed and scared, she jumps up and starts walking quickly out of the cafeteria, the tray and gum-like substance still trailing behind her.

"BERRY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" a loud deep voice is heard from behind her. She stops abruptly and turns around to see a very pissed off Finn Hudson lumbering towards her with his fists clenched..

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2! Ill get the next one up after some more comments. Just have to make sure this is good to go.<strong>

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello wonderful people! So this will be the last update of the night. I think three is enough for one day. Just to answer a few questions:  
><strong>**1. Yes there will be a death. I won't say who just yet so you will have to keep reading ;)  
>2. Quinn is MJ, not Gwen.<strong>  
><strong>3. Burt will <em>not<em> be the Goblin. I have another in mind.**  
><strong>4. I'm following the movie plot as a guideline but will be taking out parts and adding new ones in to meet more of the Faberry story aspect. I thought the whole spiderman thing was just a fun addition.<strong>

**I love reading your comments. So thank you very much for all the great feedback. I have a bunch of chapters written already so I will post more tomorrow hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Well shit..<em>

Rachel couldn't move. You could hear a pin drop in the cafeteria it was so silent. All eyes were on the quarterback as he started walking heavily towards the tiny girl.

Rachel decided to run. Not because she was afra- well, yes, she was afraid. You would be too if you had frankenteen running after you!

She enters the hallways and disposes of the cafeteria tray she had been dragging along with her.

She finds herself at the end of a locker hallway. Only to have that same tingling sensation through her neck and veins.

She could hear everything! The clicking of locker combinations, peoples breathing, fists clenching.

_Wait.._

She turned suddenly only to see a large fist swooshing past her face, almost as if it were in slow motion.

The ogre screams in pain and pulls back his damaged fist that had broken through a locker door.

"You nucklehead! You can't hit me! I'm a girl!" Rachel gives him a shove onto his shoulder and he stumbles back and trips over his own feet.

_Wow, his balance must really be horrible! I didn't push him that hard._

He gets back to his feet, brushing the dust off of his knees and stares directly at the tiny girl.

"Good thing I don't consider you a girl, Lezbo Berry!" Finn charges at her yet again. This time with both arms swinging in two directions.

Yet again, the singer sees the two windmill arms approaching her face at a slower than normal speed. Allowing her to duck the first blow and fall to the ground to avoid the second; hovering just inches above the ground only supported by her two tiny feet.

Everyone surrounding the scene gasped in shock. Including Quinn who had just entered the area.

"YOU LITTLE GYMNAST FREAK! NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT!"

Finn lunges at her in a football tackle formation, only to clumsily lose his footing and wobble towards the ground yet again as Rachel jumped at such a height that her hands almost touched the ceiling.

As she landed directly behind the falling man, she gave him a swift kick to the rear end that sent him barreling into his fellow footballers; knocking them down like a 5 pin bowling game.

Before she knew it, there was laughter all around. She glanced behind her to see the cheerleaders and other students laughing at the misfortune of the football boys.

She almost felt good about herself. That was until she saw the distraught face of Quinn glancing between her oaf of a boyfriend and herself.

She looked hurt. Almost similar to her face earlier this morning in her bedroom window.

After seeing the confusion on the blondes face, she began to leave the hallway, only to be followed by Kurt.

"RACHEL! THAT, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! WHEN DID YOU GET A PART IN CIRQUE DE SOLIEL?" he was oozing with amazement and Rachel would have been flattered if she wasn't so damn shell shocked herself.

"Kurt, I don't know what's happened to me but" she stopped.

_Could she tell Kurt what happened? _

_Is she sure that it even happened? _

_Is she dreaming? _

_Is this real life?_

"Listen, I have to go, but i'll talk to you later ok?"

Kurt looked at her with the same exciting eyes as before. She was heartbroken that she couldn't tell this to her best friend. Her only friend. But she had to be sure that this was for certain and not just some post-flu symptom.

She turned and ran out the doors of the school.

_How am I not out of breath? I've been sprinting for almost 90 seconds!_

She finds herself in an alleyway several blocks from the school. It reeked of garbage and, well, garbage. She felt sick.

She leaned up against a wall with her hands supporting her weight to take a couple deep breaths to calm her stomach and nerves.

When she went to pull away, she felt that same magnetic pull once more. Her hands were stuck to the brick wall.

Pulling one of her hands off the wall, she looked at her fingertips.

It seemed to be tiny grip looking hooks on her fingertips. She couldn't feel them and she wasn't even entirely sure if they were real.

Then she thought of something.

The spider. The spider bite. The flu-like reaction last night. The web substance that escaped her wrists earlier that day.

_Could that spider have transferred something onto me?_

_The guide did say that they were genetically enhanced insects. Was that the one missing? Is that the one that bit me?_

Rachel thought for another minute and then shook her head and laughed to herself. She must be still running a fever to be thinking of all this nonsense.

_Right?_

Without another seconds thought, she decided to take a step.

Literally.

Bracing both hands on the brick wall, she arched her body as if she were crawling on the ground. Foot by foot, she was literally climbing the vertical wall.

After a few steps, she looked down and noticed she was at least 5 stories above ground level.

Taking it one step further, she tried leaping from one wall to the other wall across the alleyway, only to find herself perched directly across from where she once was.

_Interesting._

Rachel crawled to the top of the building and stood at the edge of the roof. Looking down at the alleyway she was just in.

She thought back to the hallway. How she was flexible, how she jumped over the 6 foot 5 lumberjack and landed directly back on her feet. This gave her another edge.

Rachel took a few steps back and began sprinting at the opposite building. Jumping and perfectly landing on her two feet.

She spent the greater part of the afternoon jumping from building to building of NYC. Climbing walls, doing jumps and flips only gymnastics should even dare to attempt. Until she got one last idea.

_That web? Where did it come from?_

She tried to remember back to how she got the web to present itself from her wrist. Doing all types of hand gestures, only one worked that startled the girl when she witnessed the string like substance shoot from her wrist painlessly.

She did it again. Watching in amazement as it shot through the air.

She decided to take it once step further and grab it before it shot loose. Doing so it attached to a flagpole across the building.

The material felt strong. Almost like a rope.

_Well, here goes nothing._

The tiny diva leaps from the building holding onto the web for dear life and swings through the air. It felt incredible! Almost like she was flying. As if nothing could touch her or cause her pain or har-

_Oww.._

The girl did a face plant into a billboard that she had not seen coming. Bringing herself to her feet and catching her breath.

_Practice makes perfect._

* * *

><p>Rachel returned home later that evening. Only to find a note from her fathers saying they had gone out for a dinner date.<p>

She smiled to herself. Silently appreciating the love her two fathers had for one another and only wishing that she could someday find someone who returned the feelings.

"YOU BITCH DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

Rachel jumps at the scream. She peeks through her kitchen window to see Russell and Judy Fabray, arguing yet again in their living room.

"Oh calm down, Russell it's just spilt water it will dry!" the angry wife screams back.

"THESE ARE MY NEW GODDAMN PANTS WOMAN!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

_Whoa!_

Rachel had never heard Quinn scream so loud. Sure she had heard the Fabray's argue before. She has lived next door to them for over ten years after all. But Quinn seemed really stressed out.

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY OR YOU'LL GET AN EAR FULL TOO!" the man yells back at his daughter

_Jerk. How can you yell at such a gorgeous human being.._

Rachel decides to give them a bit more privacy, if possible, and takes the trash can out to the back yard to empty it.

Once in the back yard, she glances next door to see a shaken up blonde cheerleader, smoking a cigarette.

As if she was there unknowingly by the blonde, Rachel moves towards the fence that separates the two yards.

"You know, smoking's terrible for you" the brunette manages to get out.

_Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out bitchy! Gosh, Berry you're an ass._

The taller girl looks up from her step and stares into the singers eyes. Hurt, confusion, anger, concern. Just some of the emotions she's reading from her eyes.

"I only smoke when there's nothing else I can do to calm down" she replies quietly before flicking her lit stick on the ground and putting it out.

"Were you listening to that the whole time?" the cheerleader asks worriedly as she walks towards the fence towards Rachel.

"Not purposely, I'm sorry if you felt I was intruding"

The blonde shakes her head and lets out a deep sigh.

Rachel senses that the girl wants to talk or let out some frustration. So she takes a chance she hasn't taken in years. She decides to talk Quinn Fabray.

"Listen, i'm sorry about today with Finn, it was, umm, self defense" she speaks out looking for any sign of anger from earlier today.

"You really freaked a lot of people out. Including me. I- I've never seen anyone jump that quick or bend that far on the cheerios even. I was just kind of, taken off guard I guess" the taller girl stutters out.

Rachel nodds "Yes, well, I am sorry about that. Is Finn alright?"

_Not that I care at all. Clumsy giant._

"He's just glad you didn't give him a black eye for graduation" the blonde chuckles to herself but then tries to cover it up with a cough.

_Cute._

A moment of silence passes between the two and it feels a little awkward. Luckily, Quinn breaks with a question.

"So, umm, what are you doing after graduation?"

Rachel hesitates. She hasn't really told anyone other than Kurt and her fathers of her dreams. Could she tell Quinn?

"I, umm, you'll probably think it's silly. But I want to be on broadway. I'm actually going to audition for the Funny Girl production coming up in the spring."

Quinn looks at her for a moment and then smiles. "I always hear you sing in the mornings, you're really good. Sometimes you wake me up cause you're singing so clearly."

Rachel blushes

"I'm sorry, I'll be sure to close my windows from now on" she mutters apologetically.

"No no! I mean, um, I like it. I like your voice, it's refreshing to wake up to something other than screaming parents in the morning. Your voice is really beautiful. I'm sure you'll make an excellent Fannie Brice"

The brunette blushes even more and silently applauds the fact that the head cheerleader knows a bit about Funny Girl.

"What about you, Quinn?" Rachel loves the way her name flows off her tongue.

"I want to be a writer. Either a journalist or an editor. I want to move into the city and work for the Times. But that's a pretty unachievable dream huh?" she shakes her head and looks to the ground.

"No not at all! Hey, if I can dream of seeing my name in bright lights, you have a great chance of writing for the greatest papers in the country!"

It's Quinn's turn to blush and the girls find themselves in another silence.

"I'm really sorry for all the names they call you. It isn't fair how they pick on you for being, well, gay and then there are others like Santana and Brittany and I who get off scotch free and-"

"Wait! You're? But, but, but you're with Finn!" Rachel's face is dark red now and all the blood feels like it's rushing to her face.

Quinn looks at her hesitantly. "I'm still trying to find myself I guess. I love Finn and I'm happy with him, but from a young age I've found myself interested in both I guess"

Rachel is stuck. In more ways than one. Literally. Not only can she not say anything or think anything, but her hands are stuck to the fence yet again.

_Damn it web hands! Have to get a hang of this._

Finally she finds something to say

"Yah, well, that's New York I guess isn't it" she says to her and gives her a small laugh to ease the tension

Quinn meets her eyes and joins in on the laughter. Clearly happy with the smaller girls reaction.

They stare at each other for another moment, but the awkwardness seems to have disappeared.

Once again, Rachel follows Quinn's gaze as it goes back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

"Baby! You home? Come see my new birthday gift!"

Both girls shoot back a foot away from the fence, glancing towards the road to see a jolly Finn Hudson in a silver BMW convertible honking his horn.

_Damn it, Shrek!_

Quinn waves and turns back to a flustered Rachel.

"Well, thanks for the talk. It really helped. Don't be such a stranger anymore" she sends her a wide grinned smile as she jogs to meet Finn in the driveway.

She hears the adoration of the new vehicle from Quinn which makes Rachel ooze with jealous.

_I need to get me a car.._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. If you follow the movie, youll see that instead of Quinn wanting to be on broadway like MJ and Rachel wanting to work in the papers like Peter, i've switched that story line. I may switch a couple other things in the future but it should all make sense if you stick with it.<strong>

**I realize a lot happened in this chapter but I hope to move along into more Faberry soon.**

**Thanks again everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again! Wow, such great reviews so far. Very much appreciated. Here' the next chapter. I might have another one up by this evening but we will see.**

**Just a little side note, Faberry will be really starting up after the next chapter. I know it's been a little slow at first but I felt it necessary to get the story out first.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p>"'<em>Cadalac Elderado: $29,999'" <em>Kurt reads off the buyers guide to a frustrated diva with her calculator.

"Gosh no!" responds the brunette, almost insulted that a car would be that much.

"'_BMW Convertible: $20,000'"_

"Not even close"

Kurt sighs and rifles through the entire booklet for something under $5000. He comes across a few to mention.

"'_Alpha Romero: $2569"_

"Hmm, that's pretty good. Let me see!" Rachel reaches for the paper.

Reading through a couple of the adds for cars, she comes across an add that reads '_Need Quick Cash?'_

Intrigued, Rachel reads the rest of the ad. It seems to be advertising for an amateur wrestling function where the winner receives $3000.

Not wanting to worry Kurt, she rips out both the ad for the car and the wrestling match and stuffing it in her pocket.

"So are you ready to tell me what the hell happened the other day?" Kurt asks curiously as he fixes his gelled hair.

_Shoot._

"Umm, well.." Rachel stutters trying to think of a reasonable excuse to give her best friend. She really wasn't ready to tell anyone about her new found powers just yet.

_If that's what you'd call them._

"I was trying to impress Quinn, so i've been, umm, working out and training to become more... fit."

Kurt looks at her. Amused and somewhat interested.

_Does he buy it?_

"Well I think that's a great idea Rachel. And to tell you the truth, you're looking healthier than ever. And I think Quinn is noticing too" he gives her a small wink.

_Wait a second? Did he just say that? Really?_

She's about to say something back to the boy when her phone goes off.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you coming home tonight or are you staying late at the library again?" he sounds concerned. He's been sounding concerned a lot in the past week.

"Yes dad, I'm coming home now. Tell daddy i'll be home soon too" she replies to him trying to sound convincing

"Ok pumpkin, see you soon."

Rachel hangs up her phone and tells Kurt she's wanted home for dinner.

As she leaves her friends house, she decides to make a quick stop at the fabric store first. Remembering the sentence on the wrestling ad that read '_Colorful creative costumes encouraged'_

* * *

><p>"I feel like we don't know her anymore. I only hear her sing once a day now. She's always out late, she's dressing differently, always doing these weird 'experiments' in her room with the door locked" Hiram tells Leroy as they're sitting down watching the news.<p>

"I'm sure she's just going through a phase. Maybe she's trying to impress a girl at school and she's, i don't know, hormonal or something. We're not women, Hiram. We don't understand what teenage girls go through" Leroy suggests to his concerned husband.

"I guess your right. I mean, it could be worse. We could be working at Ozzcorpe and suffering from all these acts" both men continue to watch the screen.

'_Another break and enter has occurred over night at Ozzcorpe Industries. A high-tech aerial glider has been stolen along with multiple weapons. Luckily, no one was harmed during this incident, but there are still no suspects for the case. NYPD are advising everyone to keep an extra eye out for suspects and to be safe'_

Rachel comes racing through the door with her backpack filled to the top with supplies from Fabric Ville.

"Hi sweetheart! You have fun at Kurt's?" Hiram stands up and looks at his daughter awkwardly.

Rachel senses they're curious about something, but she doesn't have time to chit-chat with her parents. She needs to work on her outfit for the wrestling match.

"Yup! But I have homework so I'll just take my dinner to my room I think" she grabs her plate of food, gives them both a kiss on the cheek and runs up the stairs.

Both men stare at each other in silence.

* * *

><p>She dreamt of Quinn that night. It was an odd dream. They were in Quinn's backyard similar to the other night. Only Rachel was standing in front of her as if she was guarding her or protecting her from something.<p>

She could feel Quinn's shaking body behind her so she turn around to face the petrified cheerleader.

She leaned down and whispered comfortingly _"Everything will be alright, I won't let him hurt you" _as she wipes away a falling tear from the porcelain skin.

She's just about to lean in for a kiss when there's a bright green flash from behind Quinn. Before Rachel knew it, she was awake.

_11:51pm. Wow, still pretty early!_

Only Rachel was not in bed, she was still sitting in her desk chair surrounded by drawings, sewing tools and fabric all around her.

Blue, red and black material was all over her desk and was beginning to look like a pretty decent outfit. Only it wouldn't be ready for tomorrow's events.

Too tired to carry on, Rachel decides to climb into bed and call it a night.

As she's about to go shut her bedroom window, she's surprised to see a tired looking Quinn Fabray doing the same. She takes this opportunity to wave hello.

Quinn returns the wave and pokes her head out the window. She whispers something but Rachel couldn't hear it over the wind outdoors.

"Pardon?"

"I said goodnight, Rachel." Quinn laughs as she's about to close her window.

"Wait! Umm I.." the brunette begins but hesitates when she thinks Quinn didn't hear her.

Quinn pokes her head out once more for the girl.

"I, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee this weekend. Maybe we could catch up?"

_Oh you did it now, Berry. No way is she going to go out in public with you!_

Quinn looks back at her with a look Rachel's never seen before. She's smiling but there's something in her eyes that makes Rachel feel, well for the first time, noticed.

"I'd love too. How about Sunday morning around 9:00?" the blonde asks cautiously.

Rachel can't hold back her smile "Sounds perfect. Ill see you then"

And that's that. Rachel closes her window and crawls into bed. Her heart beating and adrenaline pumping. Almost the same feeling she felt when she was fighting Finn that day.

Almost.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad, I'm heading to the library for the evening I'll see you later toni-"<p>

"Hold on I'll give you a lift sweetie" Hiram rushes from the kitchen to grab his coat. He wasn't even finished his lunch but he jumped up when he heard the girls voice.

"NO! I mean, ugh no dad really I'll take the bus" Rachel attempts to make an excuse but obviously fails because her dad already has his keys and is pushing her out the door.

The car ride is mostly silent. Rachel's humming along to a tune on the radio which seems to make her dad expose a tiny grin.

He pulls up beside the library and Rachel's about to get out before he puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Sweetheart can we talk for a second?" he asks searching her eyes for anything that might give him a clue to what has been going on in his little girls world.

"Ya dad as long as it's not too long. I've got a paper that's due by midnight" Rachel replies. She hates lying. Especially to her father.

"Is everything ok with you lately? You're really distant and your daddy and I have been noticing changes. We just want to make sure you're, well, safe"

Rachel notices the hurt in his eyes. She hates that she can't be honest about this whole thing with him.

"Honestly dad i'm just trying to figure myself out and I'm sorry if it's affecting you and daddy. Just between school, girls and upcoming auditions i've been a little stressed"

He sighs and looks out the window beside him. Almost like he's going to cry. Rachel hates this. Maybe she should just tell him.

"We heard about your fight with the Hudson boy last week."

Rachel looks at her father, trying to read his emotions.

"What were you thinking? That boy could have really harmed you, Rachel! Not only that, but if you would have got suspended that could have effected your chances at getting into Julliard or NYADA or-"

"Dad, first of all, Finn deserved everything that was coming to him. Second of all, it was self defense and I barely touched him, thirdly, what if I don't want to go to any college's after high school? What if I want to try my hand at some auditions or take a year to work and figure myself out a bit?" Rachel rushed out. She was getting a little annoyed.

"What do you mean 'take a year off'? You're destined for great things Rachel! I won't let you throw your college life away because, oh I don't know, you've got feelings for the neighbor girl!"

Rachel dead pinned.

"Wait, how do you know about Quinn?" Rachel asks in surprisingly.

"I heard you two whispering last night outside the windows. Honestly Rachel I just think-"

"Listen dad," this was going to hurt to say, "as much as I appreciate your concern for my well being, I'm fine. I'm not doing drugs or _starting_ fights. I'm not involved with Quinn at all, we are just friends,"

_Friends? Were we even that?_

"and lastly, you can't tell me what to do with my life after high school! I'm almost an adult and I need to start living my own life. I need to move out and get away from you and daddy in order to start my own journey!"

She hadn't meant for it to come off so hurtful. She likes living at home. She loves her fathers. But she can't live with them forever! Not if she wants to move into the city and start her life.

Hiram sighs once more, "I know it's been difficult living with two fathers, sweetheart, and I understand if you want to get away from it all"

"No dad that's not what I-"

"Let me finish, Rach. I know you'll do great things and I understand that you need to start your life. But don't run away from your problems. You have to face them head on and fight your way through life sometimes."

Rachel listened to her father and didn't quite get everything he was saying at once. But she nodded and decided to end the conversation for another day.

She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek goodbye and exited the car. She watched him drive away and couldn't help but feel a wide range of emotions as she did so.

Never the less, it was time to do what she came to do. Looking at the venue across from the library, she sees the sign on the outside of the door and her nerves finally set in.

"_TAKE ON 3 MINUTES WITH THE UNDEFEATED HEAVY-WEIGHT FEMALE WRESTLING CHAMPION FOR A CHANCE TO WIN $3000"_

_Well, here goes nothing.._

* * *

><p><strong>I realize I changed "the talk" scenario a bit but I was a little stuck on the writing. Hope it was ok for you all.<strong>

**Read and reply! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! So many reviews! Thank you so much everyone! **

**Here's another chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to update until sometime Sunday or even Monday since it's NYE tomorrow and all.**

**So here you go. It's a short one but the next one will make up for it, trust me ;)**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>It was loud.<p>

And not concert loud. Angry, frustrated, violent loud.

There must have been 500 people in the stands watching the two girls fighting in the ring. Screaming obscene, foul words at the girls that only made the tiny singer want this to be over sooner.

She looks in the ring to see a larger girl jumping from the top rope and body slamming a somewhat smaller girl. The crowd cheered and screamed in appreciation.

The bell rang and the skinny referee declared the larger girl the winner.

"ZIZES! ZIZES! ZIZES!" the crowd continues to cheer. This girl was a machine!

Rachel continues her way to the registration booth where she sees a familiar looking face in front of her. Luckily, Rachel had on her homemade mask to conceal her identity.

"And your name please" she hears the registration lady ask the girl in front of her.

"Lady Lopez" the girl replies.

_HOLY SHIT IT'S SANTANA LOPEZ!_

"Sign here please and you're good to go, first door on your right down the hall. You're up after this ma-" the bell in the ring chimes again to signal the end of another match.

"Actually, hot stuff, you're on in 90 seconds"

Rachel see's the latino girl stiffen and she runs off to the entrance.

_Why would Santana Lopez be here?_

"Next!"

Rachel snaps out of her daze and steps up to the booth. Receiving an unimpressed look from the lady.

"There's no 'feather-weight' division small fry. NEXT!"

"No, no! Sign me up!" Rachel pleads

The lady looks shocked and starts laughing to herself before handing the girl a pen and paper.

"I see.. well sign your name there and umm, good luck." the registration lady tells her and laughs at the name she see's written down on the paper.

"I should have known from the costume" she hears the lady murmur as Rachel makes her way to the waiting area.

* * *

><p>"WHOSE READY TO TAKE ON THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION?" the announcer speaks into the microphone that can barely be heard over the screaming crowd.<p>

Rachel's nerves are almost shot. She sees the announcer walking towards her with the microphone and she knows that she's up next.

"What's your name kid?" the announcer asks away from the microphone.

"Umm, a, spi-spider girl.." she barely gets out.

The man looks at her. A bit of concern a bit of pity. Obviously thinking that the tiny girl is going to die in the ring. He shakes it off and begins his way back to the stage.

"We have our contestant!"

The crowd begins to cheer at the thought of another bloodbath in the ring.

"The next fighter to take on the undefeated champion, Zizes is about to enter the ring. Measuring in at 5 feet 2 inches" the crowd begins to laugh.

_HEY! _ Rachel thinks to herself, insulted by their reaction.

"The terrifying. The invincible. The amaaaaazing Spidergirl!"

And then come the boos.

Rachel's walking steadily towards the lit up ring. Attempting to avoid various objects and food being flung at her from the crowd. As well as ignoring some vulger and rude comments being tossed at her also.

She makes eye contact with Zizes in the ring and stomach drops.

_Holy shit that's Lauren Zizes! _

Lauren went to Rachel's high school until just this year she left to, in her words, "pursue her dream as a professional athlete". She should have put two and two together that wrestling was her calling.

She sees Zizes snicker when Rachel enters the ring.

"Nice outfit, spidey! Did your mamma make that for you?" the larger girl laughs after her comment.

Rachel looked down at her costume. Sure it wasn't her final product. It wasn't finsished for today so she had to make a quick back up. A red wife beater and blue and black leggings, a red ski hood and a large black spider with a web spray-painted on the shirt.

_I think it looks great considering it took 10 minutes to make.._

Suddenly, the lights dim and a loud squeaking noise is heard from above. She looks up to see what looks to be a cage descending from the roof. Her heart drops. A.. _cage _match?

The crowd continues to cheer and the look on Zizes' face is enough to send her in panick.

The bell rings and before Rachel knows it, the larger girl is barreling after her in the ring. Rachel doesn't know what else to do but jump high up and hang onto the roof of the cage.

"GET YOUR TINY ASS DOWN FROM THERE AND FIGHT ME, MIDGET!"

"No thank-you" Rachel polietly answers back.

The crowd continues to boo and holler at the scene in front of them.

Zizes jumps up and grabs the tiny girl by her legs, and throws her to the ground with a hard thud.

Rachel gasps out in pain as the breath is knocked clean from her lungs.

She see's the larger girl raising her fist to punch the girl on the ground but Rachel extends her right leg to block the arm. Just before kicking her other leg out to hit the girl in the stomach.

Zizes falls back and the crowd begins to cheer.

_Hey, they're cheering for me!_

Rachel looks out in the crowd to see that they are indeed cheering for something, however it doesn't seem like they're cheering for her when she feels that familiar tingling in her neck and through her veins.

She turns to see nothing but a large metal chair crashing down on her head. Rachel falls to the ground in excruciating pain and attempts to stand back up, only to be hit once again with the chair off the back of her head.

Seeing Zizes go for another blow with the chair, Rachel shoots her web from her hands to the roof of the cage, quickly flying through the air and landing on the other side of the girl.

The crowd gasps and cheers at this turn of events.

The look of surprise and shock on the larger girls face quickly turns into anger and frustration. She lunges at the smaller girl with a fist plumutting at her face, only to be smacked away and blocked by Rachel's tiny fist.

Rachel decides to take a different approach and grab the next blow to cause some dammage.

The large right hook comes for the tiny girls face when Rachel grabs it with all her stength and amazingly throws Zizes to the other side of the ring.

The girl hits the wall of the cage with a large crash and goes barreling to the floor with a large thud. She can hear the referree counting to 10 and then suddenly, the bell sounds.

"THE NEW CHAMPION OF THE RING! THE AMAZING SPIDERGIRL!"

The crowd errupts into applause. Cheering, chanting "spidergirl" in consecutive rhythem. Rachel is overjoyed! Her adrenalin still pumping. Only feeling a tiny pain in her head where the chair hit for the second time. She raises her arms to thank the fans and glances down outside the ring.

Santana, in a arm sling and a black eye, is even cheering and shouting in approval. This makes Rachel smile even more under her ski mask.

* * *

><p>A bald fat man is counting his money in front of Rachel in the small dark office that smells of tabacco and whiskey. He gives her a $100 bill and continues counting his money.<p>

"Now get outta here" the bald man says with a wave of the hand.

Rachel's confused. "A hundred bucks? The ad said $3000!"

The man looks annoyed. "Three grand, for three minutes, and you knocked her out in two! For that, spidey midget, I give you a hundred. Now get the hell out!"

"I NEED THAT MONEY!" Rachel raises her voice to the disgusted man.

He sets down his money and looks at the tiny eyes behind the mask. "I missed the part where that's my problem"

Rachel's pissed. She turns to the door and bumps into a middle aged man who is entering the room, she marches to the elevator, mumbling curse words under her breath.

Once at the elevator door, she hears yelling from behind her down the hallway.

"HEY! STOP THAT GUY! HE'S GOT MY MONEY!" the round bald man is chasing down the other male as they race towards her and the elevator.

Rachel decides this is the chance for some bad karma to return and get back at the filthy bald man. She steps aside and allows the theif to enter the elevator with the money bag.

"Thanks!" the theif yells as the doors quickly close infront of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN THAT GUY DOWN!" the panting meatball asks the expressionless girl.

"I missed the part where that's my problem" Rachel smirks with a clever tone.

The man is taken aback and just stares at the girl. Walking away shaking his head.

_Serves you right, jackass.._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I know. No Faberry in this chapter. I promise it will be made up for in the next one. Hopefully you're not too cross with me.**

**Have a safe and happy NYE and, as always, read and review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, I lied. THIS will be my last update of the year. I felt bad leaving you with no Faberry scenes in the last one so, here it is. A lot happens in this chapter and there is a bit of a jump ahead in time. Hopefully it will all look okay to yall.**

* * *

><p>It was unusually cold for a late May evening in NYC. Rachel was walking along the sidewalk of the streets to the bus stop down the road from the library.<p>

The bump on her head had gone down in swelling in the past hour. Maybe quick healing was another factor the spider genetics had passed on.

She reaches up to touch the bump on her head.

Ouch!

Maybe not..

"Clear the way! Out of the way miss please!"

What on earth?

Two police men who seemed to be in a hurry were sprinting passed her at full speed. She looks up ahead to notice bright flashing lights on the side of the road. It appeared to be an ambulance with a crowd forming around it.

Usually, Rachel wouldn't bother getting involved with scenarios like this, but she decided to see what the commotion was all about.

Working her way through the people politely, she slowly makes her way to the front of the crowd.

She sees blood. A lot of blood. She's about to walk away until she hears a faint voice calling her name. She turns back to see a man holding his chest lying in the pool of blood.

"Dad? DAD! DAD! LET ME THROUGH THAT'S MY FATHER!"

Rachel crouches down to the ground, grasping her father's shaking hand as she doesn't even attempt to wipe the pouring tears from her face.

"Dad what happened? It's ok, I'm here. I love you I'm here" she breathes out, unable to form a full sentence without panting out breaths between words.

"Sweetheart… I.. I love you.. take care" the rapidly weakening man breathes out faintly.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare! I love you dad don't leave yet!" Rachel is crying now. Sobbing through each word.

She hears him take his last breath as she watches him give her a small smile before he's completely gone.

Rachel's angry tears are pouring from her eyes. Her hand still holding tightly to her fathers. Refusing to let go just yet, she leans in and places a kiss right to his temple as he always did to her.

"I'm so sorry young lady" she barely feels the officer place his hand on her shoulder in a form of comfort, but it's no use. She's breaking on the inside.

"Who did this?" She doesn't even turn to look at the officer as she asks the question. Her tone spilling with venomous rage as it leaves her mouth.

"There's a suspect but he escaped before we arrived. I'm so sorry my dear, but we'll find him. You have my word darling."

The officer's radio goes off just behind her ear. Mentioning something about a gunman runner located at the abandoned building on 49th. Rachel stares down at her father. Noticing her tears that have fallen onto his teal, bloodstained jacket.

She gives his hand one last squeeze and stands up. Turning around and barging through the crowd until she has enough space to enter a sprint.

Swerving into a vacant alleyway, she rids of her coat and hat and reaches into her bag to retrieve her ski mask. Jumping straight into the air and immediately flying at rapid speed up the building.

Looking around the city skyline she sees the building in the distance. It's too far to jump across the several buildings to get there before the cops. And boy did she want to, no need to get there before the cops did.

Extending her arm and shooting her webs to the opposite building, she jumps and flee's herself across the streets below, soon to do the exact same over again. Soon enough she is practically flying over the streets of NYC, building to building.

She'd be thrilled if she wasn't so furious with rage and emotion.

I'll kill that son of a bitch. I'll kill him for what he's done!

* * *

><p>"HELLO? WH-WHOSE THERE? GO AWAY!" the petrified gunman yells in the dark, abandoned room. Only the sound of sirens from the streets below can be heard.<p>

Rachel is perching on the ceiling above, almost magnetized to the roof waiting for the next moment he turns his back to her unknowingly.

The man is about to make a run for it down the hallway to the staircase when he suddenly trips and loses his balance. Waiting for his face to hit the concrete floor, he's stopped. He's suspended from the ground only inches from touching it.

He glances back to see his feet tangled in what appears to be a web. That is until his body is flung to the opposing wall and crashes with a thud.

Before he regains his balance to make a run for it, he is punched in the face rapidly and then grabbed by the coat collar and pushed higher against the wall. Only to see a red, disguised face with furious hurt eyes staring straight into his soul.

Attempting to stab her with his knife still held tightly in his right hand, he is kicked to the groin and drops the weapon on the floor.

"Please! Give me a chance!" he pleads in agony

"What about my father? Did you give him a fucking chance? You murderer!" Rachel screams at the top of her lungs.

When she doesn't get an answer quick enough, she rips of her mask and pushes the man up against the illuminated window. Only to see a familiar face staring back at her.

Oh my god.. no..

Staring back at her is the burglar from the wrestling arena. The one who had stole the money from the head man. The one who she had let pass by her into the elevator. The one she let escape. The one she helped get away and, evidently, the one she could have prevented from killing her father.

Her mouth drops as well as her arms. Letting the man slide back down the wall to his feet. She can't move, she's frozen. She's stuck.

The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handgun, smiling mischievously at the girl.

"Goodbye sweet cheeks!"

She grabs his wrist immediately, clamping down hard and feeling the tiny bones shatter. Quickly twisting his arm until she hears the radius and ulna snapping in half along with the pained screams of the criminal. The next thing she knows, he's falling backwards onto the window panes and descending out the building onto the streets below.

Rachel backs away slowly. Expecting the gratification of knowing that her father's murder is now long gone.

Only the feeling doesn't come. And she's flying through the air once again on her way home to her broken hearted daddy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later<strong>_

It was graduation day and everyone was supporting the ugly green and white gowns. Smiling for pictures and giving last minute hugs and kisses to close friends.

Kurt was busy trying to argue with Burt and Leroy that wearing the gown cap would only ruin his hair for later photos while the two men just laughed. Rachel, however, was preoccupied observing something, or someone, else.

A lot has happened in the last two months. Her father's funeral which was a heartbreaking event that was one of the busiest funerals her or Leroy have ever witnessed.

Even though both Rachel and Leroy have carried on in the past two months, their hearts still ache with pain from the terrible loss.

Ozzcorpe Industries has been under heavy surveillance. More robberies and deaths have occurred with still no leads on the criminal. More objects and weapons such as battle armor, bombs and even chemical gasses have been taken, as well as blueprints for further developments.

Rachel has been focused on providing herself with good karma for her future by flying through the streets of NYC both day and night capturing thieves, criminals and rapists with her strength and talents. Even the Daily Bugle, the city's newspaper have been tracking "Spidergirl's" involvements in the city as well as developed slogans and creative headlines for almost all of her actions.

However, no pictures have been released of the newly formed superhero which Rachel is thankful for. Sure her new costume is beautiful and she's sure if Kurt were to see it, she would even receive a handful of compliments on it's divine stitch work and vibrant colors. But she likes to be as secretive as possible. It's safer. It's cooler!

Her and Quinn have been hanging out more and more. No, of course no romantic developments on that front. Much to Rachel's disliking, Quinn was still dating Frankenstein. However, much to his displeasure, Quinn has been hanging out much more with the tiny girl who, in some students words, handed Hudson an ass whooping.

Yes, a lot has happened in the past number of weeks. And now, it was graduation day and Rachel should be focusing on her upcoming audition for Funny Girl, however the only thing she seems to be focusing on is a certain blonde cheerleaders new haircut that emphasizes her structured cheekbones and collarbone.

She should be posing for pictures with her best friend and talking politely with her father, however when the brunette catches the taller girls eye and receives a cute, bashful smile from her, she can't help but walk over to the grinning female.

"Congratulations, Rach!" Quinn opens her arms and walks forward to engulf the tiny girl in a hug. Rachel returns the hug and can't help but feel perfectly content in the cheerleaders arms.

Resisting the urge to hold on tighter as the blonde pulls away, she smiles and returns the congratulations to her as well as Brittany and Santana who are standing aside.

"So you coming to the party tonight Berry or are you going to let Fabray here whine all night how you didn't show" Santana speaks up after receiving a nudge from her girlfriend.

A dark blush creeps across Quinn's face and Rachel isn't quite sure why.

"I, umm, I really should practice for my audition that is coming up at the end of the month" Rachel mumbles out.

"Oh, but you don't need any practice! Quinn goes on and on about how your voice is so beautiful and how she wakes up extra early each morning to lis-" Brittany is cut off by Quinn who steps in front of her and almost knocks her over. Receiving a death glare from the latino behind her.

"I think what Britt was _trying_ to say is that one night wouldn't kill you to have a drink and celebrate Rach." Quinn quickly barks out almost out of breath.

_I like new nickname. Hold on a second, where's Finn? Why isn't he here? And.. wait, there was something about Quinn waking up early? What did Brittney say abo- OH SHUT UP BRAIN! Quinn's biting her lip for god sakes!_

She doesn't know what's coming over her. Seeing the cheerleader with her new, spritsy haircut, biting her lip, blushing lightly, drowning Rachel's thoughts with those smothering hazel eyes, things start feeling.. different..

She stops herself before she remembers to say something. Something appropriate that are far from what her thoughts are leading her on to say.

"Kurt and I will probably swing by a little later. Might be good to get out of my room for a bit" Rachel mentally laughs at that statement.

Ya, more like better off staying away from guns, knives and police radios for an evening.

"Great! Umm, I'll see you tonight then! It's Sam Evans' house on Medallion Street." Quinn can barely get out behind her growing smile.

"We will see you tonight, Berry." Santana corrects the cheerleader as they walk away.

_Wow! I'm going to a party with Quinn Fabray! Oh yah.. and others.. an …others.. Oh god, Finn's going to be there isn't h?_

_Awesome sauce.._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The beginning of, well, something. It was a hard chapter to write so some feedback would be great.<strong>

**See you next year! Party hard. Party safe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone had a wonderful NYE. Here's the next chapter. As mentioned before, this will be when some real Faberry goodness will be picking up. Please let me know if there's anything you'd wish to see in upcoming chapters. I'm open to suggestions and love hearing from you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel was freaking out. No she wasn't chasing a criminal. No she wasn't in a room full of rapists and gang members.<p>

No. That was last week..

No this was much more terrifying to Rachel than anything she's experienced as Spidergirl. Rachel was going to a high school party. Not only that, she was going to a high school party that Quinn Fabray had invited her to.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Besides going out catching bad guys in the middle of the night all week long, Rachel had been spending the days in her room, watching Funny Girl on repeat, _as if she didn't already know it play by play,_ and practicing songs for her audition coming up next Saturday.

Graduation day was her first _real_ day out of the house for a week.

Before today, she hadn't spoken to Quinn or even seen her through the window in 7 days. She decided it best to pull her curtains down in order not to get distracted while practacing. The only time she left her room was for dinner with her father and when she heard something come up on the police radio after dark.

Once Santana mentioned the party and Quinn offered the invite, she ran, yes ran, straight to Kurt and interrupted his in depth conversation with his father and Leroy. Making her desperate need for a wardrobe makeover clear, it was like graduation was the thing furthest from his mind.

So here they were. In a beautiful dress and gown shop downtown with a frazzled girl having a mild panic attack while her best friend watched warily.

"Rachel will you stop pacing back and forth? I'm getting dizzy just watching you!" Kurt complains while rifling through the dress rack at the back of the store. "Here! This would look great! It's dark, it's slim, it shows just enough skin to make Quinn loose her cookies and maybe tell Shrek to get lost."

Rachel forces a smile in his direction and walks over to see the dress he picked out.

It's a short black dress with spaghetti straps and comes just above the knee caps. The neck line dips low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage which Rachel likes because with her newly chiselled body, who wouldn't want to show the girls off?

Rachel tries it on and once getting the much needed approval from her friend, it's a done deal.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I'm going out" Rachel announces as she descends the stairs in her dress.<p>

"Wow, sweetheart you look magnificent! You're early morning exercise routine is really working out for you!" Leroy comments approvingly.

_Ya, my early morning workout routine. I forgot about that.._

"Thanks Daddy. I'll be back later on tonight. Love you" she leans in for a quick kiss and is about to walk away until he cuts in.

"Be careful out there, Rach. There's been sightings of some unidentified being causing some problems in town. Just make sure you stay in a group tonight"

"Isn't that just, um, Spidergirl? I thought she was doing good for the city?" She emphasizes the last part of the sentence almost to get a point across.

"No no! Not the _spider_ one. There was a commotion this afternoon in the square. Some scary looking creature with a glider or something? Anyway, it was swooping around the Royal Bank and once the cops showed up, it disappeared."

_Glider? Like the one stolen from Ozzcorpe a few months ago?_

Rachel's thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing and a peppy looking Kurt Hummel peeking in the window.

"I'll be safe daddy. I promise" joining Kurt outside just after sending a kiss to Leroy on the way out.

_Don't think about it Berry. This is your night to get away from it all!"_

* * *

><p>They get to the party a little later in the evening. Kurt said it would be best to get a buzz on before going to the party since everyone else there would more than likely be hammered before 11. Therefor Kurt decided to practice his branding skills on the brunette to loosen her up before the arrival.<p>

_This house is huge! _

Immediately upon walking in the door she see's the kitchen straight ahead, a stairwell to her side that more than likely leads to the bedrooms upstairs, and the living room has been transformed into a dance floor with strobe lights and colors flashing around the stereo.

They both decided to walk to the kitchen to grab themselves another quick drink. Bumping into members of the glee club on the way in. Seeing Tina, Artie, Mike and Mercedes calmed Rachel's growing nerves and she was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable.

A very drunk Brittany comes dancing into the kitchen with a bottle of tequila in one hand and.. umm..

Rachel couldn't tell what was in her other hand on a count that her eyes were glued to the dancing blondes bare stomach and bright pink bra.

_Where on earth was her shirt?_

"Who wants the next body sho- RACHEL!" the clumsy blonde nearly knocks the brunette over after flinging her body at her.

_Dear god in heaven.._

"YOU MADE IT! YOU LOOK HOT! OH MY GOD! QUINN'S GOING TO-" she stops herself, the expression on her face almost looks guilty after what she was about to say.

"I mean umm, ahh, you should.. go to the dancing room and, umm," Brittany doesn't finish her sentence but just sends Rachel a ginormous grin which she finds both seductive and.. a tad creepy.

"Umm, alright Britt! Thanks!" Rachel gives her a nervous hug as she walks away.

She can't tell if it's her nerves, or just the vibrations from the speakers in the living room, but she can literally feel her heartbeat throughout her entire body.

Making her way through the crowd and receiving a number of cat calls and whistles from the obnoxious boys in the room, she forgets how to breathe when she see's the most delicious sight in the middle of the dance floor.

Dancing and swaying to the beat, a quite drunk, quite beautiful, quite oblivious looking blonde cheerleader is supporting a bright green strapless with black flats. Seeming completely unaware that she was literally in a room full of drunk teenagers.

_Now what? How am I supposed to talk to her when she's dancing? Maybe I should just go back to the kitchen.._

"BERRY YOU SEXY MAMA!" a very intoxicated Santana Lopez screams beside her. Pulling her in for a hug and a kiss to her cheek. Rachel blushes unnoticed under the lack of light in the room.

"Hi Santana, you look great" Rachel replies politely.

"QUINN'S BEEN WAITING ALL- OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE BOOBS!"

_Yup. Wasted._

Rachel can't help but laugh to herself. Only being a bit buzzed herself, she can't imagine being that out of control. That is until she feels two slender arms wrapping around her waist.

The familiar tingling, or "spidey senses" as she so cleverly named them, suddenly emerge from her core. A little startled at first, Rachel turns her body to get a look at the owner of the limbs.

_Bad idea, Berry._

Rachel turns directly into a smiling toothy grin of Quinn Fabray. Only inches away, she can practically taste her breath and feel the heat radiating from her body. Rachel moves her eyes up further to meet the unusually dark pupils of the blonde cheerleader.

"You made it!" the blonde smiled, still staring deeply into the tiny girls wide eyes.

Rachel was shocked. She couldn't move her gaze from her eyes. She couldn't move her face back any further. She was stuck. And honestly, she didn't care.

"You look gorgeous Quinn. I mean, not that you don't always look great it's just, I mean, you're very beautiful and you smell.. GREAT smell great! You don't smel-" her rambling is cut off by a slender pale finger pressing up against her warm lips. Rachel almost feels herself groan at the contact.

Quinn must have noticed because her breathing shallowed out and her gaze stayed glued to the brunettes lips.

_Don't lick it! Don't you dare fucking lick it!_

Instead, Rachel let's out the breath she'd been holding since, well, she can't remember holding it actually.

Quinn's feverish grin returns and her eyes snap back to hers. "Dance with me?" the girl slowly peels away her finger from the girls lips only to grab the singers hands. Practically dragging her to the floor without waiting for an answer.

Making their way through the crowd, Rachel's hand is still glued to the blondes as she abruptly turns and has her body pressed flush against the tiny singers.

Rachel can't really control anything at the moment, keeping her hands just above the dancer's waist. Staring blankly into Quinn's hungry eyes.

_God, I've never seen her look like this. _

Quinn starts swaying her hips to the song as she takes one of her arms to return it to Rachel's shoulder. Trying to force the tiny girl to move.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" Quinn slurs into her ear.

Rachel feels her knees go weak at the feeling of the hot breath on her earlobe.

"You make me nervous" she answers back into the girls ear, feeling her shiver as she said it.

Quinn leans back to look directly into her eyes. She takes one of Rachel's hands and places it lower to her hip. Almost edging her on to start leading her with the dance. Rachel takes the hint and forces her body to start moving.

Rachel wasn't a bad dancer. Sure she wasn't as fluent as any of the cheerleaders in dancing, but she could still carry a rhythm and dance fairly well.

Their bodies are getting closer and closer together as the song continues. The heat is radiating off of their chests and limbs as it is beginning to feel quite warm in the crowded room.

Before they know it, they are bumped into the wall by one of the large football players. Fist-pumping his way onto the dance floor. Rachel braces one of her arms to the wall before they hit it in order to prevent impact for Quinn.

Now Rachel is leaning up against the wall. One arm supporting them, the other holding Quinn flush to her body. Quinn's arms have moved around Rachel's neck as they were falling to the ground after the push. The position is similar to the day in the cafeteria.

Rachel feels an unfamiliar tingling through her core. No, it's not like her usual spidey senses, it's something much more powerful. Almost pleasurable. She looks down to see Quinn's thigh pressed firmly between her legs, with Quinn swaying to the beat of the song.

The blonde pushes herself off the wall to drive herself firmly into Rachel's body and, evidently, putting more pressure to her placed thigh.

Rachel moans audibly at the feeling and looks deeply into the hazel eyes. Blood rushing to her face after realizing her moan of appreciation was not so silent.

Seeing that they have indeed grown much darker than before. Both girls start dancing and grinding heavily to the song. Rachel's thigh had now come between the blondes and her hands were now flush to her rear. Guiding them even more to the song.

They stop dancing, both getting lost in each others eyes. Quinn's expression goes from fun loving to semi-serious.

Rachel, searching her eyes for something more but not finding anything, leans in.

"Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asks almost in a hurt tone.

"I.. I need to tell you something, Rach" Quinn's eyes falter, her tone sounds almost sobered up.

_What is she thinking?_

Quinn's eyes move into a far of stare behind the concerned singer.

Suddenly, she feels her spidey senses rising to the back of her neck. Noticing Quinn's eyes have grown wide into that off distance stare behind her. Her expression has turned almost into a petrified state.

"Well well well. Look what we have here boys. A couple of dykes whoring up the dance floor!"

_Oh no.. Finn Hudson.._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it's ok so far. Next chapter will be up either later this evening or tomorrow morning.<strong>

**Cheers! Happy 2012!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the great feedback. With that, here's another chapter. **

**To "Bypasser": Thank you very much for that information! I honestly didn't even notice. As I may or may not have mentioned, this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm still learning. Any other feedback or suggestions is much appreciated. Hopefully everything from here on in will be satisfactory :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel turns her body to face the quarterback and his two football comrades. Smirking down at the two girls still attached quite closely.<p>

"I knew you'd show up to lez up this party, Berry. I just didn't think you'd have to courage to do it in front of my face!"

Rachel doesn't say anything, she just stares at the tall boy lumbering over her.

"Finn, get out of here. Sam told you not to come anyway" a quite yet forcefully toned Quinn orders from behind the smaller girl.

Finn seems to get amusement from this as he laughs shortly. "You still think you can order me around Quinn? Even after you've turned all anti-dick with Berry here?"

_Still order him around? What does that even mean?_

Rachel feels the girl stiffen behind her. Before she can turn to ask anything, a fired up Santana Lopez comes barreling in between the lumberjack and the tiny singer.

"FINNOCENCE! YOU BEST BE GETTING YOUR GIANT ASS OUT OF THIS LIVING ROOM BEFORE I ENDS YOU!"

_I never thought i'd say this, but thank the lord for Santana._

"I just want to talk to my girlfriend Lopez so back the fuck up"

"EX GIRLFRIEND YOU LUNATIC!" Santana screams back in his face.

_Wait! Ex girlfriend? When did-_

Santana, Finn and Quinn turn to look at the tiny girl.

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, Berry. Ex girlfriend. Q dumped his sorry ass last week! Didn't you tell her yet?" Santana questions back to the stone statued girl beside Rachel.

She turns to see a shell shocked blonde staring blankly into space.

"I-I wa- I" she stutters out.

"That's it, out of my fucking way, I'm taking Quinn home so we can sort this out" Finn attempts to push the latino aside but she stands her ground.

"You touch me one more time Hudson, and I'll castrate you"

"Out of my way Lezzy Lopez!" Finn extends his large arm to fully knock her out of the way, watching her tumble her way to the ground only to be caught by Kurt.

"Go away, Finn. I don't want to fight you today" Rachel says calmly, still situating herself in front of the blonde.

"Move your ass, Berry. I'm taking my girlfriend home!"

"I think it's obvious that your _ex-_girlfriend would like to remain here. Away from you" her tone getting more angered as the quarterback fails to back off.

Seeing that he is not going to leave without a fight, Rachel decides to turn around and leave through the back door with Quinn. Placing her hand on her shoulder to almost snap her out of her expression, she starts leading her back.

Once again, the spidey senses are back and she turns to see Finn's large fist plummeting faster upon her face. Unable to avoid it, his fist hits her straight in the jaw.

_How did I not block that?_

She leans back up and places her hand to her throbbing jaw. Staring straight into his drunken eyes.

Gasps are heard from all around the room. All staring at the singers already swelling jaw.

"You seriously going to hit a girl Hudson? After I kicked your ass last time you think you can just blindside me like that?" Rachel raises her voice as she saunters towards him.

Finn doesn't move an inch and just stares down at the tiny brunette.

"Stop the violence" a now shirted Brittany stands beside the pissed off latino. Almost holding her back from pouncing on the football player.

_Now is not the time. Show Quinn that you're better than that._

Rachel decides to back away. Turning to face Quinn and lead them out of the room for good. That was until Finn said the most disrespectful thing she had ever heard.

"That's right, Berry. Go home to your _daddies_. Oh wait, I guess there's just _two_ homo's in your house now instead of three" he chuckles to himself. Not one person is laughing with him. Not even his two football friends. It's complete silence.

Rachel stops. Feeling the rage build up in her stomach. Her muscles are tense. She can feel the tears emerging from her eyes. Her face is so warm, almost if it were to explode. She holds back her tears and turns around slowly.

Looking directly into the face of her nemesis, she gives him a small smile.

"I may go home to one father tonight, Finn. But that sounds a lot better than going home with no nuts doesn't it!" she smiles happily.

"Wait wha- MOTHER FUUUUCK!"

Finn collapses to the ground, holding his groin area for dear life after Rachel kicked her leg out so hard that she almost pulled her hamstring.

Satisfied with the agonizing screams of the quarterback as well as the cheering and laughing from the others in the room, she turns to place her hand on the small of Quinn's back and lead them out of the house.

* * *

><p>The walk home is silent so far. They weren't holding hands. They weren't even looking at each other. It was silent. Not an awkward silence, but an uncomfortable one none the less.<p>

They reach their road when Quinn stops walking. Only for Rachel to turn around to see tears running down the blondes cheeks. She quickly moves in front of the short haired girl to wipe away the drops with her finger.

Quinn sighs into the girls touch. Closing her eyes at the feeling.

"I'm sorry." she barely hears her whisper out

"For what Quinn?" Rachel asks curiously.

She sighs again and looks into the dark brown eyes. "For not telling you about Finn. For behaving as I did tonight when we were dancing. For not be-"

Rachel cuts her off with her finger pressing up to her lips this time. Silencing the blonde mid apology.

She smiles up at the crying blonde and removes her finger from her warm lips.

"I'm not angry, Quinn. Sure I was shocked to hear about you and Finn. But in all fairness, I haven't seen you in a week because I've been practicing for my audition and... going to bed early" she pauses before mentioning the last part of her sentence.

_Bed. Ya right._

"And as far as the dancing thing goes, you were drunk. I wasn't exaclty sober. I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy it, cause I did" she fights back the urge to blush at what she just said and continues through "but I think we should work on getting to know one another before we jump into anything too soon"

Quinn's gaze snaps back to the girls. Eyebrows frowning at her comment.

"Jump _into_ anything? Are you saying you want to.. be.. with me?"

_Shit. Did I say that? Oh no.. I've fucked up. She doesn't even like you that way idiot! Why would you say that?"_

"I, I uh, umm, I didn't mean, I"

Rachel's cut off by Quinn's toothy grin. "Rachel, calm down" she laughs as the girls face has gone completely red.

"I'd love to get to know you better again. And I would love to see where this friendship could take us. Believe me when I say that" the blonde gets out behind her growing smile.

Rachel can't even try to hide the smile that appears on her blushing face. Having to look down at the ground away from the blondes gaze to try and control her emotions.

Rachel walks her to her house gate. Stopping to turn and give her a hug goodbye. Before she can walk away. Quinn grabs her hand.

"Are you practicing again tomorrow afternoon? Or would you like to go get a coffee or something?" Quinn shyly asks.

"I think I could take a little pause for lunch. The audition is another week away. Maybe a break would do me good. It did tonight"

_Well, minus the bruised jaw that is._

Quinn must have read her mind somehow because her hand goes directly to the bruised area of her jaw, gently placing it across the line.

Rachel leans into her touch and feels her eyes slowly drifting off at the feeling.

"Make sure you ice that down or get your dad to look at it. It looks swollen"

Rachel nods and says goodnight for a second time and heads inside.

_Lucky for me, the bruise will more than likely be gone by morning!_

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up a little later than normal the next morning. It's been a while since she's slept in. She felt well rested and decided to take her morning singing routine to the shower in order to multi-task.<p>

After her shower, she joins Leroy in the kitchen for a late breakfast while they talk about the party. Making sure to leave out the part about Finn.

The phone rings and Leroy gets up to answer it while Rachel grabs the newspaper.

In large black bold letters on the front page of the Daily Bugle is an interesting piece.

'_**WHO IS SPIDERGIRL? CITIZENS OF NYC ELABORATE ON THEIR THOUGHTS AND THEORIES ON THE MASKED VIGILANTLY"**_

Rachel reads through the article in the paper. Some of the comments making her smile and laugh while others confuse and offend her.

Between a 28 year old man in the Bronx expressing his appreciation for the tight, colorful outfit, a mother and daughter expressing their gratitude for saving their lives in the subway accident a month ago and finally an interview with one of the gang members Spidergirl had brought to justice just a week ago, there were definitely mixed emotions for the girl.

At the end of the article, it mentioned an opening position at the Bugle for a photographer to bring in pictures of Spidergirl in action. Reading the details, the position sounded great. Well paying, great hours, excellent title.

_This sounds like a perfect opportunity for Quinn!_

Rachel thought about this for a minute. Even though this would be a great opening for Quinn to begin her dreams in the journalism and photography world, it could also jeopardize her identity as Spidergirl.

_Pfft, she probably hasn't even heard of Spidergirl, nor does she give a care._

Leroy cuts into her thoughts mentioning that he just got called into the hospital for an emergency. He quickly kisses the top of her head and heads upstairs.

Reading through the article once more, she begins to feel nervous about the whole "reward for Spidergirl" concept.

Realizing that she has to be extra cautious now more than ever to keep her identity hidden.

Not only could her revealed identity ruin her future, but it could ruin her building friendship/relationship with Quinn, put her father at risk and jeopardize her future in broadway as well.

With this, Rachel decides to return to her room for a quick Funny Girl rehearsal before her dat- coffee break with Quinn..

_Not a date. Just friends. Not a date. Just friends._

_Ughh.._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Read and reply!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello again! Here's another chapter for you great folks. For some reason I found this chapter a bit tricky to write. Let me know what you think.**

**Just a side note. I'm back to class tomorrow so my updates may not be as frequent. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So besides your upcoming audition, what else is new?" Quinn asks while taking a sip from her coffee.<p>

_Besides being talked about in the newspapers and living a secret life? Oh I don't know.._

"That's pretty much it. Daddy and I have been spending more and more time together which is nice. I think he's more excited than I am for my audition sometimes" she chuckles to herself.

Quinn returns a smile and sets down her coffee, clearing her throat as if she were about to do a speech.

"So, I suppose I should tell you what happened with Finn" Quinn says in a nervous tone. Her eyes staring at her own hands that are fidgeting on the table in front of them.

Rachel notices the girls nervousness and reaches out to grab her fumbling hands. She feels them relax in her hold which makes Rachel not regret doing it.

"For the last two months, he's been acting really odd. Never being able to talk after dark, some mornings when we'd see each other, his eyes were bloodshot and angry looking. His temper has been through the roof! He's been coming up with all this money and I have no idea where he's been getting it. Santana think's he's on drugs or selling drugs but I get the feeling there's something more"

Rachel keeps her eyes on Quinn, trying to help piece together the puzzle as well.

"Anyway, with his sneaky ways and his behavior towards you that has been so disrespectful and unacceptable, I decided to end it with him. Man, did he not take that well" she takes back her hands from Rachel's hold to rub her face with a large sigh as if to eject some of the stress she's been keeping in.

_It does sound like a drug dealer or user? Maybe Santana's got it figured out. _

"Well, if you want my opinion, you deserve so much better than that oaf. You're going places, Quinn. You don't need a man like that holding you back from living your life. You deserve someone who will help you, not hurt you" Rachel for the first time isn't holding back anything she's saying to the blonde. She needs to hear this now more than ever by the looks of things.

The blonde leans her head to the side and just sends the singer a smile while biting her bottom lip as if to prevent from grinning further.

The singer's stomach flips upside down after seeing her bite that lip once again.

"OH! Speaking of that, have you seen the article in the Bugle about the photographer position?" Rachel spits out before Quinn could respond to her previous compliments.

"Ya, uh, I did actually. I was going to go talk to them tomorrow." Quinn mumbles.

"You sound unsure about that. Is everything alright?"

"It's just, getting pictures of her seems like it'd be really difficult. There hasn't been one photograph of her yet. I feel like I'd be setting myself up for failure by taking it"

Rachel pauses. She seems like she really wants this job. It _would _be really good for her. It would more than likely help her future in the field.

Then she gets an idea. A bold, risky, possibly identity revealing idea. A way to help Quinn achieve her dreams and even get to spend more time with her.

"That might not be as difficult as you think" Rachel says cleverly as she takes a sip of her decaf.

Quinn lowers her cup and gives her an intrigued look. "What do you mean?"

_Oh hell, just go for it._

"I kind of.. know.. umm, _Spidergirl_." Rachel unhappy with the way she said her new name. "We met at a.. fitness class. She was.. my instructor."

_Is that the best you can come up with? A fucking fitness class? Come on, Rach._

Quinn stares at her for a moment. Taking another sip from her cup and staring at her with interested eyes. "So that's probably where you learned all those moves and got that great body of yours huh Berry?" she smirks at the last part of her sentence.

Rachel flushes and just decides that a nod will get her point across more than any words that would attempt to escape her mouth.

Quinn gives her another sarcastic looking smirk. "Ok Rachel. You say you _know _this sexy new superhero? Then how about we set up a time for me to take a picture of her to bring to the Bugle for my interview tomorrow?"

_Sexy? She think's I'm sexy? Wait focus!_

Rachel's stuck. Could she do this? Could she meet up with the blonde tonight without getting outed?

Her thoughts are broken when she sees two police cars speeding down the street outside.

_Duty calls._

"Listen Quinn, I have to go, daddy just sent me a text and needs me for something." Standing up quickly to put on her jacket.

"How about I tell, umm, _her_, to meet you at the park down our street at, oh I don't know, 1030? Bring your camera" she blurts out as she zips up her jacket.

Quinn, looking more confused than ever, stands up to stop the girl.

"Hold on, Rach. Let me walk you home at least"

"No no I have to meet him halfway from the hospital. Sorry to cut this short. But, umm, about tonight, does that sound okay for you?"

Quinn stands to give Rachel another signature confused looks. When Rachel doesn't say anything back, she sighs and gives her a defeated nod. "Yes that sounds perfect."

Rachel gives her a satisfied smile and leans in for a hug before rushing out to door in a slow walk towards the sirens.

* * *

><p>It's not spying.<p>

Well, maybe it is.

She's on top of a small building overlooking the tiny park a few blocks away from her street waiting for the blonde to show up.

_**10:30**_. _Well I guess she's not coming.._

About to give up hope, a frightened looking blonde girl wearing skinny jeans and a dark cardigan walks into the park gates. Turning her head from side to side as if she was looking for someone.

_Here goes nothing._

Rachel swoops down gently in order to not startle the blonde. Which seems to fail as the cheerleader gasps and takes a slight step backwards.

Rachel holds her hands up in a surrender form "I mean no harm"

_Great. Now you sound like an alien._

The blonde gives her a quick smile before her eyebrows return to their frown. "Umm, hi. I'm Quinn. I, uh. It's nice to meet you"

Rachel decides to be as chivalrous as possible in order to ease the tension and break the ice. Taking a step towards the blonde and grabbing her hand gently to place a kiss to it.

It wasn't the most romantic thing to do seeing as Rachel's lips were covered by the materialized mask.

The blonde turns a dark shade of red and Rachel smirks under her mask. "So... I hear you're interested in taking pictures of me for the newspaper"

Quinn is caught off guard by the stranger's voice. She finally speaks up with a faint tone.

"Well, I'm interested in working for them and there was an opening. But I don't want to invade your privacy or make you feel uncomfortable. I wouldn't want strangers taking pictures of me without permission"

_She's concerned for my feelings? This girl._

"Hmm. I appreciate your consideration, Quinn. And I'd love to help you with this. As long as I can trust you not to speak of this little meeting or any future ones to anyone else."

Quinn smiles bigger than Rachel has ever seen. Her eyes are bright and that toothy grin is pearly white with excitement. After seeing the cheerleader nod immediately and agree to her requirements, Rachel relaxes.

"So, where do you want me?" Rachel claps her hands together as a sign to get things going.

_Was Quinn blushing at that?_

The blonde is chuckling to herself and turns around with her head tilted upwards. As if she was looking for somewhere to shoot.

"Umm, how about I just get you on the ground first" now Rachel's blushing furiously under the mask. "Just, you know, uh jumping, flipping or umm, crouching. Then maybe we could get some of you with your, uh, webs? Is that really what they are?"

_This is going to be a long night._

And Rachel doesn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of shooting, Rachel decides it's best to get Quinn home safely before it gets too late. The park especially gets quite dangerous around midnight due to local gangs.<p>

"I'll take you home now if you like" Rachel offers to the blonde packing up her camera.

"Oh it's only a couple blocks down it's no big deal. Besides, are you just going to walk down the street for everyone to see?" she chuckles at the thought.

_Hmm, she's right. I can't just walk around like normal._

"No of course not. Here" the masked girl offers her arms out like a hug, "I'll get you home quicker"

The blonde seems hesitant. She just technically met the hero. She hasn't seen her face or asked personal questions. Was she ready to jump onto the girls lap and fly across the town?

Rachel notices her discomfort and sighs.

"Trust me, Quinn. I promise it's safer and i'll get you there in one minute rather than eight."

The blonde looks into the mask. Searching for any signs of danger but obviously fails due to the covered eyes of the mask.

She takes one step forward and nods her head cautiously.

Rachel is grinning from ear to ear under the red mask. She takes the blondes arm and wraps it around her strong neck. Wrapping her other arm around her waist. She sees the blondes eyes locked to the brunettes chest as well as the blondes breath pick up after contact.

Rachel is quite flattered by this and feels even more confident in herself.

"Make sure to hold on tight ok. Are you afraid of heights at all?"

The blonde doesn't say anything and just shakes her head.

"Alright princess here we go"

They're running towards the building across the park at top speed and jumping suddenly into the air. Rachel extends her arm to shoot her webs to the corner and they are now air born flying vertically to the top of the building. She decides to land on top of the building to make sure the cheerleader is alright.

She looks down to the girls face which now has wide eyes and a dropped jaw. She also notices her grip has tightened around her. "You still alright Quinn?"

"Yeah," the girl breathes out "perfectly fine actually!"

Rachel smiles and jumps again to continue her way back to the house.

No less that a minute later, she's dropping the girl off in her backyard and jumps quickly to a tree to hide from anyone who may spot her. She lowers the girl from the tree by her web until she's safely on the ground.

"Thanks for letting me shoot you. And, you know, for the ride home" Quinn suppresses a giggle at the last part.

Rachel chuckles to herself as well. "Anytime my lady" she see's Quinn's skin turn red at this compliment "Good luck tomorrow!"

"Thank you. OH! Did you want to see Rachel before you go? I'm sure she's just up practicing for her audition"

Rachel loves the way Quinn says her name but quickly shakes her head "No I'll let her be. I'll see her around no doubt"

Quinn nods and answers back "Yes I suppose" she almost sounds disappointed.

An awkward silence emerges between the two. Quinn looking back at her house and then back at the girl in the tree. "Well I guess I'll see you some other time. Thanks again!"

"My pleasure. Goodnight Quinn!" she launches herself out of the tree and starts swinging down the street. Only to make a stop in the alleyway for a quick change before returning to her own home.

Entering her room she decides to glance through her window to see Quinn getting ready for bed. She can't help but notice the smile on her face as she closes her door and turns out the lights.

Rachel leans back against the wall with a similar grin to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Just a heads up, next chapter will be in <em>Quinn's <em>POV rather than Rachel's. I will explain more next update but keep this in mind.**

**Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello beautiful people! Over 100 reviews! I can't even begin to express my appreciation for this. Thank-you. With all this gratitude, I give you another chapter.**

**As mentioned before, this one is in Quinn's POV. It's not _that_ much different then Rachel's imo, but I needed to use Quinn for this chapter to give you a little insight for the scene.**

**Read and Reply!**

* * *

><p>Quinn has never been this nervous in a long time. Well, that was a lie. She was just as nervous last night taking pictures of Spidergirl, but other than that, <em>this <em>was a whole new chapter of nervousness.

_Oh my god, Spidergirl.._

Quinn would never admitit to Rachel, and definetly not to Santana or Brittney because, let's be honest, Santana would make fun of her to no-end and Britt would probably express her fantasies of some mind destroying sexual fantasy she has about her.

_Come on, who doesn't have a fantasy about that girl?_

__After last night, Quinn's schoolgirl crush on the superhero only expanded. Feeling not only a new found attraction for the masked woman, but a sting of guilt after noticing these feelings develop. She liked Rachel. She has for a while now. And since breaking up with Finn, she's been hoping that this growing friendship could somehow blossom into something more.

_Something more than just handhold's, hugs and coffee._

Although Quinn rather liked that part too.

She reaches the Daily Bugle and stands motionless outside the doors. Taking a deep breath and forcing her legs to move, she enters the intimidating building.

Deciding to work off some of her nerves, Quinn walks up the 8 flights of stairs rather than taking the elevator.

_You can do this! This is your dream!_

Taking one last breath, she walks through the glass panel door and walks up the the tiny dark haired secretary behind the desk.

Phones are ringing, people are shouting and moving around as if there were a fire in the building and no-one knows where to escape. It was busy, it was exciting, it was perfect!

"Hi can I help you?" the girl with the short hair asks politely as she staples a file together.

"Yes, my name's Quinn Fabray. I have an appointment with Mr. Jameson about the photographer position."

"Perfect! You can just walk right through the door behind me and he should be joining you in a moment." the girl stands up to direct her to the office.

Quinn follows the skinny woman and takes a seat in the large spacious room.

There's a lot to look at in JJ's office. Dozens of framed newspapers with legendary pictures and titles on the front page.

She has only dreamed of working for a newspaper since she was a little girl. Taking pictures and writing short stories had been her hobby since junior high. Her father however, did not approve of this dream.

Russell Fabray was an angry, bitter old man who lost his job 4 years ago for being drunk on the job. Since then, he has been pushing the young blonde to maintain good grades and go to law school or medical school to bring some money back to the family.

Quinn had no interest in that field. Nor was she interested in working for the sole purpose to obtain a paycheck. Quinn wanted to feel fulfillment and a purpose from her job. Which is why she became so in love with the written word.

Taking photographs and writing articles was not only a way of expressing her viewpoints, it was something that no-one else would be able to duplicate. Many people could plaster a cast or take blood. A journalist puts their own spin on art. And that is what Quinn liked best.

Interrupting her thoughts, a very anxious, angry and uptight looking man with a mustache and grey hair comes barging into the office with two shorter men trailing after him.

Quinn remains silent on the couch in the corner.

"SHE'S A CRIMINAL! A PUBLIC MENACE. WHY IS SHE ON THE FRONT PAGE OF MY PAPER?" the mustached man yells angrily at the two shorter men.

"She pulled 7 people from that subway cart. She's a hero JJ!" one of the small men mentions.

"A wreck he probably caused! Something goes wrong and that creepy crawling broad is there! What does that tell you!" he strikes back.

The other shorter man sighs and turns to see Quinn sitting still and silent as a statue staring at the scene in front of her eyes.

"We sold out 4 print-ins Jay in less that 3 hours"

The angry man lowers the lighter for his cigar and stares at the tiny man. "Sold out?"

The smaller man nods.

"Tomorrow morning, I wand Spidergirl on the front cover. WITH SOME GOD DAMN PICTURES THIS TIME!"

"Actually JJ, that's why I hired this girl!"

"What girl?" JJ fires back and blowing smoke into the air.

Quinn takes this as her cue to stand up from the couch and introduce herself.

"Hello sir, my names Quinn Fabray and I'd like to work on your Spidergirl articles"

"And what makes you so sure you can handle working for my newspaper young lady?" blowing smoke directly into the girls face. Quinn fights the urge to cough up a lung and just clears her throat instead.

"Well Mr. Jameson, I've been writing since I was very young and I've taken numerous photography classes through high-"

"Stop stop stop! Listen darlin', I'm not hiring you unless you snag me some pictures of that eight legged freak!"

The smaller man tries to correct Jameson on the fact that Spidergirl only has 4 limbs but is interrupted by the blonde.

"Actually sir, I brought some pictures I got yesterday if you'd like to see them" the girl extends her arm to drop the folder of photographs on his table.

The three men huddle around the pictures. While the two smaller men nod approvingly at the girls work, Jameson looks like he's about to rip them up and throw them in the trash can littered with cigar buds.

"They're crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Mega crap" he says rifling through the pages one by one. He eventually sighs and rubs his eyelids.

"Ill tell you what Fabray. I'll give you $400 for all these pictures. I'll keep you on my team if you bring me more photos of the menace each week. But I come up with the titles and headlines. You provide the pictures for now. Deal?"

The blonde smiles and nods approvingly. Her stomach filling with butterflies as the mustached man writes a check with her name scribbled on the bottom.

"Sounds perfect sir! Thank you so much!"

He hands her a check and turns to the smaller man. "Run this for tomorrows paper. Headline reading "Spidergirl, Friend or Enemy?"

_Enemy?_

Quinn frowns her eyebrows at JJ's statement and decides to speak up "Enemy? Sir he saved those people from that subway and helped with the arrest of that downtown gang just a wee-"

"Listen sweetheart, you worry about pictures I'll take care of the titles, got it?" JJ cuts her off and walks her to the office door.

Quinn realizes she won't win this argument today and sighs in defeat.

Walking to the skinny girl at the table once more, she hands her the check with a smile.

"Welcome to the Daily Bugle, Miss Fabray"

_Boy does that sound great._

* * *

><p>"So how did you're interview go today?" Rachel asks as she walks beside Quinn on their way home from the coffee shop.<p>

Quinn smiles "I got the job! They want me to be the official photographer for Spidergirl. But I don't get to write anything yet, or even title the photographs that will be used."

"You sound disappointed at this" Rachel replies.

Quinn sighs "The thing is, my boss seems to think Spidergirl is some sort of criminal or menace that's terrorizing the city. His headlines for my photographs are degrading"

Quinn notices Rachel stiffen beside her and the look of displeasure on her face.

_Wow, she seems offended by this._

"I see." Rachel shortly replies.

Deciding it best to change topic, Quinn asks if Rachel is attending the parade tomorrow in town.

"Nope. My audition got moved up to tomorrow at noon so I'm spending the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning doing some last minute rehearsals."

_Damn it. There goes my plan to ask her to go with me._

"Oh wow, that's soon. Are you nervous?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Umm, I was earlier today. But I think this will motivate me to do better actually. The others will probably be nervous but if I concentrate and not let the nerves get to me, I think I'll have a better shot!"

Quinn smiles and nods. She admires her talent and ability to remain focussed and passionate about singing.

"Are you?" Rachel interrupts the blondes thoughts and the girl just nods in response as they finally find themselves in front of their houses.

"Well, good luck tomorrow Rach. Not that you need any" the blonde watches as a blush formes under her growing smile.

_God she's adorable sometimes. No scratch that. All the time. All the damn time._

"Thanks Quinn. Have fun tomorrow." Rachel leans in to give her a hug. Quinn tightens the embrace and decides to give the dark haired girl a small kiss on the cheek.

Rachel leans back after the scene and has the biggest smile she has ever seen on the singer. Quinn blushes at this and turns to head inside.

Waving to the tiny girl as she closes the door, she let's out an much needed breath and leans her head against the door continuing to smile greatly.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Quinn jumps suddenly to see her father looking down angrily at the girl with a can of beer in his right hand.

"I had an interview in the city." she replies as she removes her jacket and hangs it neatly on the hanger.

"An interview for what? Law school? If so you're forgiven for not being present for dinner"

_Present for dinner? Since when does jackass speak so proper._

"Actually no _dad_. It was an interview with the Daily Bugle for the photographer position. And I got the job, thanks for asking." she sarcastically draws out the last part of her sentence.

Crushing the empty beer can in his hand, Russel gives her a frustrated glare. "The Daily Bugle? The fucking newspaper? Is that what you've lowered your standards to? A fucking lazy-ass photographer?" he all but spits.

_Ironic that you're using the words _lazy-ass _and not referring to yourself.._

"It's my passion dad. It makes me happy and actually pays quite well. I could be promoted to the editor position with in a couple years and-"

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE THIS FAMILY LOOK BAD BY WORKING FOR A FUCKING NEWSPAPER QUINN!" the angry man forcefully throws his empty beer can at the girl and screams at the top of his lungs.

I'M _making the family look bad?_

"I'M NOT THE ONE SITTING ON MY ASS EVERYDAY, UNEMPLOYED DRINKING BEER AFTER BEER AND NOT MAKING AN ATTEMPT TO HELP THE REST OF US OUT!"

_Fuck.._

Russell stares at her. A look of both disgust, hurt and sheer rage. He moves forward and grabs the girl by the arm and forces her to walk up the staircase.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE NOR DO YOU DISRESPECT ME IN ANY WAY! IF THIS FUCKING _JOB_ MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU, STICK WITH IT. BECAUSE YOU ARE NOW WORTH NOTHING MORE THAN A FUCKING PICTURE TO ME. YOU'RE NOTHING!" he screams so hard is voice is breaking and turns to return to the living room. Kicking and no doubtingly breaking the rocking chair.

Quinn hurries to her bedroom and slams the door shut. Throwing her camera bag onto the floor and wiping her flowing tears from her eyes.

She can't remember crying this hard since she was in seventh grade. Her sobs are echoing through her room and her vision is impaired by the amount of tears escaping her eyes.

She's crying for almost five minutes when she hears something drowning out the sound of her sobs.

It's singing.

She turns her gaze to her stereo to see that it's turned off.

Craning her head towards the noise, she notices it's coming from outside her bedroom window.

Quinn rolls off her bed to peek curiously out her bedroom window.

Across the small gap between the houses is a singing Rachel Berry sitting on her windowsill staring up into the sky.

Quinn stares directly at the girl. Wiping the last few tears from her cheeks and slowly sitting on her own window sill. Hugging her knees towards her chest and keeping her eyes glued to the singing brunette.

"_Pretty pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like your less than, _

_fucking perfect"_

Quinn takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly while still staring at the girl. Only to meet the brunettes gaze that has changed from looking into the sky and turned to stare and sing right back at the crying blonde.

"_Pretty pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_YOU are perfect,_

_To me"_

Quinn and Rachel's eyes remain glued to one another. Only the sound of Rachel humming the rest of the tune across the gap is heard.

Quinn waits for a good minute after Rachel stops humming. Eyes still connected with one another. Quinn slowly begins to feel sleep overcome her so she silently mouthes the words _"Thank-You" _to the tiny girl.

Rachel returns a small, caring smile and mouthes back "_Goodnigh_t" to the blonde.

Sending her a similar smile, the blonde turns out her lights and crawls into bed.

Hoping to dream beautiful images of a singing dark haired neighbor girl in her windowsill.

And she did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Any thoughts? Suggestions? Ideas?<strong>

**Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Good morning, evening, afternoon or whenever you are reading this :) Beautiful reviews from beautiful people. Thank-you!**

**To InLoveAndUnrequited: That photo is great! I love seeing that people really enjoy reading this story! Thank-you for your creativity!**

**Here's chapter 11**

* * *

><p>It was 7:00am and Rachel was rolling out of bed and hopping into the shower to get her day started. It was one of the most important days in her life and she wanted to start it off feeling fresh.<p>

Last night was one for the books. Rachel had heard Mr. Fabray and Quinn arguing as soon as she watched the blonde enter her house. Trying not to eves drop but failing miserably, Rachel decided that it was time to begin to show the blonde just how much she meant to her.

After singing acapela to the crying girl, Rachel couldn't tare her eyes from the girl in the window. It felt like forever as they stared deeply across the gap at one-another.

Rachel woke up this morning well rested and joyful after sweet dreams of the blonde in her windowsill. Living her dream with Rachel by her side. Waking up was difficult until she realized that today was the day of her big audition for Funny Girl.

After her shower, Rachel glances across the gap to the girls window. Written, in bright red lipstick across the clean plate of glass were two words that almost brightened the smile on the singers face.

"_Good Luck"_

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry." the director calls from the theatre row, watching as a confident tiny brunette walks on to the stage.<p>

Rachel walks to her cue and stands straight awaiting to hear her fate from the man.

"You're audition was outstanding miss Berry. I haven't heard a voice like yours since, well, I don't think I've ever heard a voice like yours!"

Rachel's heart rate picks up after hearing the man's appraisal.

"Your rendition of My Man was breathtaking and had both myself and my assistant here in tears" Rachel glances to the smaller man next to the director as he nods in agreement. Again, the singer's heartbeat increases.

"Thank-you sir. It means so much coming from you"

"With all of this being said, we'd like to have you come back Wednesday evening to sing for the rest of the production team."

_A call back? I got a call back for Funny Girl?_

"Oh my gosh sir it would be an honor to come back" Rachel excitedly breathes out trying to hold back her tears.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, Miss Berry, but if you come back and do exactly what you just did for us this morning, you _will_ be the next Fannie Brice for this seasons Funny Girl production."

Now come the few escaping tears. "Thank-you sir. Thank-you both! I will see you Wednesday"

Rachel walked calmly as possible off stage, only to jump into an awaiting Leroy's arms off stage. Both crying tears of joy into each other's shoulders.

"You're father would be so proud of you pumpkin" Leroy leans back to wipe away some stray tears still running from her eyes.

Rachel smiles once more and returns to hug her father tightly.

* * *

><p>After her audition, Rachel sent Quinn a text to ask how things were going at home. Knowing that the girl was grounded, Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to talk to or se the girl in person for at least a few days.<p>

_**How are you feeling today?**_

Rachel waits and quickly feels her phone vibrate with a reply.

_**You will never guess where I am right now ;)**_

Rachel doesn't know why, but she smiles at the winky face. Shaking her head after reading the text a second time and furrowing her brow.

_**Umm, your room?**_

_**Nope :D I'm watching the parade from the top of a building on 43rd!**_

Rachel pauses.

_Quinn sneaking out? That's kind of.. hot! _

Rachel looks ahead to see the crowd already forming and the loud beat of marching bands hovering above the people.

Glancing up to her right, she see's that she's standing on 45th. She smiles and decides to send Quinn another text.

_**Well then! I guess I can come meet you now and tell you the good news. I'm on 45th.**_

_**OH YAY! Text me when you're close to the Fitzroy Building and I'll come down to meet you.**_

Rachel smiles and starts making her way through the crowd.

She's walking for a good five minutes until the sudden sound of screams and terror break her stride. A loud noise is heard from up above. Almost like a fighter jet that is flying extremely low.

Glancing up, she see's a dark, green figure wearing a mask flying at extremely high speeds on what looks to be a glider.

People in the crowd begin to move. Screaming, pushing each other, running in every which direction. Sheer panic.

Rachel stands situated under the street 44th. The figure on the glider is circling the ginormeous inflatable parade balloons. Before too long, the glider is hovering above the large brown dog balloon and suddenly, a loud sound that resembles a dozen fire crackers is shooting from the area.

Rachel glances to see what looks to be bullets of some sort, shooting the balloon. The balloon explodes into a large cloud of smoke and fire. Rachel decides that this has gone too far and this is definitely _not _part of the parade.

Sprinting towards another deserted alleyway, she rips off her clothes and grabs her Spidergirl outfit from her backpack.

Taking no time to worry about anyone seeing her change, or half naked for that matter, she finishes pulling the mask over her face and begins climbing the wall of the alleyway.

Once on top of the building, she scans the general area to see the figure on the glider throwing a handful of small, round objects into the air and letting them drop. Loud bangs and explosions can be heard as they hit the ground. As well as screams and frightened citizens down below.

The glider begins circling a tall building only about a block away. It looks to be the Newport Bank. Rachel does not hesitate and jumps into the air, swinging her way towards the building.

She can smell smoke rising up into the air. She see's people running quickly and avoiding the patches of fire on the ground.

Rachel is swinging across the buildings, observing all the damage until her focus is broken by a heart-wrenching scream.

_No. It couldn't be._

Rachel averts her focus a few buildings ahead to see the goblin looking figure hovering above the bank. With a petrified blonde cheerleader on her back attempting to crawl away from the monster.

_No fucking way!_

Rachel shoots her web to the flagpole across from the building and grabs the web with two firm grips. Sticking her legs out straight in front of her, she gains an amazing amount of speed and flies through the air, kicking the goblin flat off of his glider.

She lands on her two feet right next to the screaming girl and looks at her with worried eyes.

Rachel's about to lean down and pick up the girl until she see's the blonde point her arm behind the singer.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Rachel turns to see the goblin back on his glider and rising higher and higher above the two.

"I should have known you'd be here!" the villains voice is deep toned and Rachel immediately concluded that this was indeed a male.

"I think you've caused enough havoc for one day. In fact, I think it's time you joined the other assholes in this town!" Rachel screams as she goes to punch and take hold of the flying man.

Punching with all her force, her hand is stopped abruptly by the goblins. Grabbing her tiny fist in his large green hand.

"Impressive!" he says intrigued.

Before she knows it, his fist is plummeting towards her stomach and she is flying backwards, past Quinn and hitting the door of the upstairs escape.

She shakes her head attempting to clear her focus when she hears Quinn scream once more.

"Hello my dear" the dark voice says creepily.

Rachel narrows her focus to see Quinn being lifted up by her arm by the goblin and dangling from his grasp.

Rachel shoots her web to attach to the girl and yanks it hard so she is released from the goblins hold.

She catches her as she flies back and sets her down quickly on the building balcony. Rachel launches herself at the goblin and begins punching his armor forcefully. Not caring about the pain in her hands, she puts another hard blow to his head.

Feeling him groan in pain, she thinks she's finally tiring him out until he punches back a few times to her stomach and jaw.

Screaming at the pain, she falls back to the ground. Only to see the goblin throw three sharp looking blades at her.

Seeing them in a slow motion speed, she avoids all three of them while jumping horizontally and twisting in the air. Once back on her feet, she shoots a web directly into face of the villain. Hearing him release a frustrated sound at his now impaired vision.

Taking this opportunity to inflict more damage, she runs towards the glider and reaches underneath to pull at the exposed wires. Pulling them straight out of the machine, sparks fly and the glider begins to shake and fly around in circles.

A small, orange pumpkin about the shape of a tennis ball is released from the glider. Beeping and flashing. Upon hitting the floor of the balcony Quinn is currently positioned on, a large explosion occurs and the balcony begins to crumble.

More frightened screams from the blonde are heard as the floor begins falling beneath her.

"HOLD ON QUINN!" Rachel screams from the top of her lungs.

She reaches back up to the spinning glider and gives it once last punch underneath, sending the glider flying at rapid speeds into the air with the goblin still attached to it.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN, SPIDERGIRL!" she can hear the goblin yelling from a distance as both he and the glider are flying away.

_Cheezy line, jerk._

"HELP!"

Rachel turns her head back to see the balcony crashing down along with Quinn. Suddenly the floor completely lets go and the blonde as well as the entire balcony are plummeting to the ground.

Rachel leaps off the side of the building after the blonde.

Unable to reach her, she shoots her web at the girl and pulls her tight to her body. Shooting another web straight into the air, she's suddenly curving up towards the sky as if she were on a roller coaster.

Keeping Quinn hugged tight to her with one arm, Rachel uses her other to continue shooting webs and gliding through the air with her webs.

She feels Quinn hug even tighter after they continue climbing in altitude to get away from the cheering people below.

_Not afraid of heights my ass, Quinn Fabray._ Rachel thinks to herself.

Rachel looks ahead to see a beautiful gardened terrace on a building. Rachel swings to land gently on the grassy area but loosing her footing and rolling to the ground. Making sure to turn her body sideways to avoid crushing Quinn.

They land with a hard thud to the ground. Rachel's back hitting first upon impact and Quinn slamming along with gravity onto her stomach.

They both let out a loud painful groan and take a deep breath.

Rachel can feel Quinn's heart beating through her chest and onto her own. Feeling that her heart is thumping just as fast as the blondes.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Oh my god I crushed you! Oh my god are yo-" Quinn rushes out not even stopping to take a breath when Rachel takes her hand and places it on Quinn's cheek. Immediately stopping the girl mid sentence.

"I'm fine" is all the brunette can say because she is lost in the shocked hazel eyes of the beautiful girl on top of her.

She can feel everything. Her legs tangled around her own. Her chest heaving up and down as the blonde breathes in rapidly. Her breath across her face.

Quinn doesn't say anything either as she stares back at the masked eyes. Not smiling. Not crying. Nothing. A neutral, worried expression.

Rachel begins to push herself off the ground. Still keeping one hand to the girls face. As Rachel leans up, the blond keeps herself on top of her hero.

"You- you saved my life back there." the blonde quietly states, keeping her eyes locked.

"You're worth saving." Rachel responds in the same gently tone.

Quinn takes a shallow breath upon hearing this. Sighing and leaning into the touch upon her cheek.

"Are you alright? I see a scratch on your lip but other than that are you ok? Any broken bones? Pulled muscles?" Rachel asks calmly, running her fingers along her bottom lip, wiping off the now drying blood.

Quinn opens her mouth slowly and lets the girl touch her lip. Rachel hearing her breath hitching at the contact.

_Oh shoot, that must have hurt._

Rachel retracts her hand quickly.

Quinn stares back at her and gives a tiny smile "It's me who should be asking if you're alright. You were the one getting attacked." She replies in a sad tone.

Rachel chuckles audible. Bringing a confused grin to the cheerleaders face.

"To be honest, I haven't even noticed my pain in the last couple minutes" glancing down to their current position.

She see's Quinn look down and immediately shoot her gaze up to the sky with a furious blush forming on her pale cheeks.

Quinn rolls off the girl and brushes some of the dirt off her dress. Looking back to see Spidergirl do the same to her spandexed outfit.

"Will you be alright to get back downstairs?" Rachel asks.

"Umm" Quinn begins but looks down at her feet. "Would it be too much to ask for another, umm, _ride_ home? I'm kind of grounded and I snuck out of my room to watch the parade. I don't just want to walk through my front door."

Rachel chuckles again and steps towards the suddenly shy girl.

Taking her arm and wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her waist, Rachel tells her to hold on tight as she jumps off the building once more and flies into the air.

She feels the blonde barry her face into the crook of her neck and grip tighter. Rachel smiles to herself and keeps her focus on the buildings.

_Not a bad day I guess._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I forgot to mention, might be a few days before the next update due to classes. Buuuuut, I'll be sure to make it a long one for you. **

**Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here you go! I've had the past 12 chapters written already so now I have to get back to the writing. The reason updates have been so frequent is because I've had this story written for a while. With that being said, updates might not be as frequent from here on in. But I will do my best!**

**This is a big one. No, not long, but a lot happens. Hope it is satisfactory!**

**Cheers everyone!**

* * *

><p>After dropping Quinn back to her bedroom window, Rachel swang her way back the alleyway to grab her bag.<p>

_What the hell was that thing?_

_Why was it mindlessly causing terror in the city?_

_Why did it go after Quinn?_

All these questions and more racked Rachel's brain as she made her way home. Once inside her room, she took a long bath to ease her muscles and plopped down on her bed shortly after.

Examining her knuckles, she notices that they're swollen and bruised from the impact on the goblin's armor.

_Goblin? Is that even what that was?_

Rachel has never seen anything with that much power before. His strength was unbelievable, his armor was so durable, and the glider and pumpkin bombs we so advance it's like-

_Ozzcorpe! That's the glider from Ozzcorpe! That's the thief!_

Rachel's brain hurts from both the fight earlier and the excess amount of thinking about this villain that she decides to crawl into bed for the night.

She's about to close her eyes for a peaceful sleep when she hears her phone vibrating from insider her bag. She climbs out of her bed to grab her phone only to see 8 missed alerts. 5 texts, 2 missed calls and a voicemail: all from Quinn.

RACHEL? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

RACHEL! PLEASE TEXT ME BACK I'M WORRIED!

THIS IS RIDICULOUS, RACHEL..

I'M CALLING YOU. IF YOU DON'T PICK UP I'M CALLING THE COPS!

**One missed call: Quinn Fabray** **3**

RACHEL! I'M ABOUT TO SEND A FUCKING SEARCH PARTY OUT! LEAD BY SANTANA! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!

**Two missed calls: Quinn Fabray 3**

**One new voicemail message.**

Rachel laughs to herself but immediately feels guilty seeing that Quinn was obviously worried about her. She decides to listen to the voicemail message.

"RACHEL I SWEAR TO GOD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION! AND YOU- AND YOU SAID YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY TO GET ME AND- AND YOU MUST HAVE SEEN IT! WHERE ARE YOU! SANTANA AND BRITTANY ARE COMING OVER AND IF YOU DON'T CALL BACK IN 10 MINUTES.. UGH JUST CALL ME BACK! PLEASE IM WORRIED"

The voicemail ends and Rachel is literally speechless.

The blonde was worried about her! She sounded so upset in the voicemail. Rachel's heart grew 2 sizes knowing that the blonde was concerned for her safety; only to have her gut feel absolutely guilty afterwards.

She decides to send her a text letting her know she's alright.

Rachel crawls back into her warm bed and lets out a deep sigh. She's in bed for not even a minute when there's a hard knock on her door downstairs. Not just one knock, but a fury of fists pounding against the door.

Knowing her dad is still at the hospital, Rachel sprints down the stairs to open the door. Opening it to a furious blonde cheerleader with her two comrades close behind.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Quinn screeches out with her fists formed into fists at her side.

Rachel is taken aback at the blondes anger. Glancing behind to stare at a smirking Brittany and a laughing Santana who throws her hands up in the air as a surrender.

"Umm, Hi! Come on in" Rachel backs up to gesture them the invite. Brittany and Santana brush past a motionless Quinn to enter the house. Brittany gives her a quick hug and Santana says "good luck" with a wink as she goes to join Britt on the couch.

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER!" Quinn yells back at the laughing latino.

I would be extremely turned on right now if I wasn't so afraid!

Rachel just continues to stare at the furious blonde who stands motionless outside the door.

"You still haven't answered my question, Berry!" Quinn argues back.

"So we're back to Berry now?" Rachel asks curiously.

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"Ok Ok! Sorry! Just, here, let's go outside for a second" Rachel puts her arm on the blondes shoulder to lead her out further onto the porch only to have Quinn jerk back and avoid the contact.

Rachel was hurt by the rejection and decided to make up a little white lie about her absence to clear the air.

"Listen Quinn, I'm so sorry I didn't text you back. I didn't check my phone until 10 minutes ago. I just got home! I'm sorry for making you worry." Rachel apologizes.

"Where the fuck were you? The last I heard from you, you were only a few streets away. Then there were explosions, and- and screams, and- Jesus! Why don't you have proper clothes on right now?" Quinn stops mid rant and Rachel sees her gaze lowering.

Rachel is caught off guard and follows the blondes gaze lower to her own body.

_Oh._

Rachel is wearing pink bed-shorts and a black tank top. The shorts can barely be considered shorts in the fact that there is barely any material covering her thighs and, well, she wasn't wearing a bra. Which was noticeable she assumed.

"I'm sorry umm. I just got out of the shower. Umm" Rachel stutters out. Face flushed with embarrassment as Quinn's gaze is still stuck on her legs.

_Quick! Change the subject!_

"I didn't text you back because I was out with, umm, Spidergirl and just got in a while ago." Rachel whispers out to try and prevent the girls in the living room from hearing.

Quinn's gaze is instantly broken and she stares into the girls eyes.

"Wait. You were with her? Why? I mean, is she ok?" Quinn asks concerned.

"Ya, I was helping her take care of a few cuts she had on hands. Nothing serious. She was telling me how you two had a little, umm, moment today."

Quinn looks down to her toes. "Ya, I guess we did.."

Rachel notices her flushed face.

"I was referring to how she had a run in with that crazy goblin man and you were in trouble." Rachel quickly explains realizing Quinn was probably thinking about the moment in the garden.

"Ya. Umm, did she say anything about, uh, me?" Quinn glances up to look into the girls eyes.

Rachel pauses.

"She was saying how you're a beautiful girl Quinn and that she's glad you weren't hurt" Rachel stated plainly. "She also asked my what I thought of you."

Rachel holds her breath after finishing that sentence. Quinn lifts her head to look at the girl. Her arms still crossed in frustration.

"What did you say?"

_Just do it, Rach. Get it out there._

"Well, I said, umm, _Spidergirl_, I said, umm" Rachel doesn't exactly know what to say, so she looks into the girls concerned hazel eyes and begins telling her everything she's been feeling not only in the past few months, but since she fell in love with her years ago.

"The great thing about Quinn is when you look in her eyes," Rachel pauses when the girl locks her eyes to the brunettes, "and she's looking back at yours, everything feels, not quite normal, cause you feel stronger and weaker at the same time. You feel excited, yet terrified. The truth is, you don't know what you feel; except for the kind of human you want to be. It's like you've reached the unreachable, and you weren't ready for it. And now that you've been there, you never want to let go."

Quinn hasn't moved since Rachel began speaking. Rachel hasn't taken another breath since she ended her speech to the girl. Neither of them have done anything except stare into each others eyes.

"You said that?" Quinn gasps out, almost in a whisper.

Rachel releases a small breath "Ya, well, something like that."

Quinn also breathes out a loud sigh and drops her crossed arms to her side. She steps forward and takes the brunettes hands into her own. Still keeping her eyes locked on her.

Rachel looks down to their interlocked hands. Noticing how perfectly they fit together. Feeling how perfect they really are.

"Rachel, that is, without a doubt, the most amazing thing I have ever heard someone say about me."

Rachel glances up to see the glossy hazel eyes holding back tears. One escapes her eye and Rachel slowly reaches up to wipe it away with her thumb.

"I mean every word" she whispers out.

Before Rachel can stop herself, she leans in slowly towards Quinn. Moving her gaze from the girls teary eyes, to her perfect lips. She see's Quinn doing the same and she feels her own heart picking up.

They're lips are ghosting over one another's until Rachel leans in for a final inch and feels her lips connect with the blondes. She keeps her hand to the cheerleaders cheek and gives her a gentle kiss to her lips.

Rachel leans back slightly to gaze into the blondes eyes, but fails when she notices the hazel orbs are covered by eyelids.

Slowly, Quinn opens her eyes to stare back into the dark brown ones. They stare at each other for a moment. But only a moment because before they know it, they are leaning back and kissing slowly once more.

Rachel's hand sneaks to the back of Quinn's head to tangle through her blonde locks, only to feel Quinn's hand come and rest on her cheek. Her hand is warm and her slender fingers are bringing her further and further into the kiss.

Rachel complies and sticks out her tongue lightly to glide across the blondes lower lip. Rachel hears a quiet moan at this and she can't tell if it was her or Quinn.

Honestly, she didn't really care who it came from but she want's to do it again.

Rubbing her tongue more fully across her lip this time, Quinn parts her mouth and sticks out her own to feel their mouthes move together.

Now both girls are moaning and breathing audibly into each other. Hands on necks, cheeks and through locks of hair. Rachel doesn't know how long they've been kissing but she doesn't want to stop anytime soon.

She thought too soon apparently as Quinn hesitantly pulled back to stare into the dark brown. Rachel takes notice of how dark the blondes eyes have become in the last few minutes as well.

"I'd love to keep going, but it's hard to do when we have an audience" Quinn quietly gets out. Face still inches away from Rachel's.

_Audience?_

The singer turns her face around to be caught off guard with two grinning, teenage cheerleaders peeking through the curtains of her living room. She immediately flushes and ducks her head in embarrassment.

She turns back to give some sort of warning nod to the giggling girls inside, only to receive a farewell wink from both girls.

"Sorry about them" Quinn chuckles. Her face red with embarrassment as well.

"It's alright. I was getting a little carried away I suppose" Rachel manages to get out. She hadn't spoken in a good 3 minutes minus her audible moans and whimpers.

Quinn gives her another signature smile and takes her hands in her own.

"So, that was, interesting huh."

Rachel nods back at the girl. "Mmmm. Are you, uh, ok with that? I know it was kind of spur of the moment and really fast and I know we weren't planning on making something of this yet an-"

Rachel's rant is cut off by a pair of warm lips once more. The kiss is slow and sensual and the brunette doesn't have time to kiss back before the cheerleader ends it.

"Rachel. If I gave you any indications to make you think I didn't enjoy what just happened, you should tell me now. Because I won't ever want to give you those faults again" she speaks out in the huskiest tone she has ever heard.

The singer smiles once more and let's out a sigh. "So, this was ok? What about, umm, Spidergirl?"

"I'm sure she'll understand. Plus, that was nothing more than a silly crush. I mean, who doesn't have a crush on a fighting girl in full body spandex?"

_You have no idea._

Rachel leans in for another quick kiss to her lips only to have the blonde smile back into it.

"Rachel, as much as I'd love to continue this, I need to drive these two home before they break your window."

Rachel turns once again to see the two girls leaning up against the window.

Quinn takes a step around Rachel and open's her door to give a wave to the cheerleaders. They emerge from the living room and make their way off the patio to Quinn's next door. Just after Britt gives Rachel a hug and Santana mumbles "About fucking time" under her breath.

Once the two girls are out of the way, Rachel grabs the blondes hand into her own. "So, before all this happened today, I was on my way to tell you that I got a call back for my audition."

Quinn's grin reaches both of her ears as she leans in for a long hug. Rachel smiles at the embrace and hugs back with the same intensity.

"Rachel that's incredible! I'm so proud of you! When's your callback?"

"This Wednesday. Which is why I'm wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and a movie tomorrow seeing as how I might need Monday and Tuesday to spend practicing." She shyly asks still holding one of her hands in her own.

She see's the blondes face light up in glee and Rachel's heart flutters once again. "Rachel Berry, I would love to go on a date with you"

Rachel can't contain her smile and can't quite form any words at the time. So instead, she takes the cheerleaders hand and places a soft kiss to her knuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow then? Say around 5?"

Quinn nods and leans in for one last kiss of the night before turning to head back home. Glancing back a few times along the way to smile back at the cheerful singer on her porch.

_Yup. Definitely just became the best day ever._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts? I'm not used to writting smut or anything like that so this could be an interesting process. Any suggestions are appreciated!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know, I know. It's been months. I'm so sorry. I really have no excuse besides the fact that school and partying took over my life and I suffered a terrible writers block because of it. I am truley sorry for the delay.**

**To make up for it, here is a bit of a longer chapter for you. Just a little FYI, there is little to no spidergirl in this chapter because it's the date night. Next chapter will be more superhero based ;)**

**Just so you know, I will be hopefully updating by the end of the week with the next chapter. From there on out it might be just one update a week. I just started summer break so I might have more time to write. Fingers crossed.**

**Again, so sorry for the hiatus. I'll try and make it up to you all with better and longer chapters.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why is everything I fucking own argilsle or animal print?<em>

Rachel was pacing aimlessly around her room. It was just past noon and she was already starting to freak out about her upcoming date with Quinn.

She didn't hate her wardrobe. In fact, she actually quite liked it. It was unique. No one else dressed like her. She use to think that when she became famous, she could start her own trend or clothing line of new age argilse.

However, this was different. She was going on a date. A date with Quinn Fabray. Head cheerio. Head cheerleaders don't want to be seen with little orphan annie look alikes!

Her thoughts were interupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Sweetie? Is everything alright?" Leroy asked as he opened the door cautiously

"No dad not really. I, umm, I have a date tonight and I have nothing, well, attractive to wear."

Leroy just looks at her with pondering eyes. "And who may this date be with?"

"Umm, Q-Quinn. Quinn Fabray from next door.." she pauses and waits for her fathers expression.

Leroy cracks a small smirk "Grab your coat honey."

"What?"

"We're going shopping."

* * *

><p>After a good 2 hours of trying on dresses, jeans, tights and blouses, Rachel literally had several new outfits that were approved by both her and her father.<p>

Rushing up to her room afterwords, she tried on her numerous outfits and finally decided on the right one. A flowing blue thin blouse that fell just along her right shoulder. Dark skinny jeans and black flats to go along with the ensemble.

_Here goes nothing!_

She heads down the stairs. Slowly but surely taking deep breaths with each descending step. She's not nervous, but anxious is a very good word to use.

Reaching the front door, she takes yet another quick look in the mirror to fix her hair and calm her rising nerves.

Opening the door, she lets out a small scream of surprise at what she sees in front of her. On her front porch, on the other side of the door, looking just as magnificent as ever: Quinn Fabray.

They just stand there, motionless, expressionless. Staring into each others eyes as if waiting to search for something to say. Quinn beats her to the punch.

"I was going to surprise you by coming to pick you up instead" she finishes her sentence with a trail of doubt, "so, umm, su-surprise!" trailing off yet again, now looking at the brunettes dress.

Rachel notices this and blushes fruriously under her gaze.

"Well mission accomplished!" Rachel smiles but then notices the blondes eyes dart back up to her own and smirk while quirking an eyebrow.

Rachel realizes she must have taken that as a statement towards her dress and extreme turn around with the wardrobe. She tries to fix what she just mentioned but is cut off by the still smitten cheerleader.

"You do look really gorgeous, Rach. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress like that let alone something so," she pauses "umm.."

_We haven't even left the house and I'm already passing out from this girl!_

Rachel clears her throat and smiles at the girls compliment.

"You look beautiful as ever, Quinn. Really! I can't even begin."

Quinn smiles and thanks her.

"Well," Rachel turns to close her door, "I guess we should get going if we're going to eat before the movie."

Quinn nods and walks alongside the brunette as they reach the tiny scooter parked at the bottom of the stairs. Quinn's eyes widen with shock and Rachel can't help but laugh.

"You've never been on one of these before have you, Fabray?"

The blonde shakes her head. Eyes still staring at the white machine.

"It's harmless, Quinn. It's not a speed bike. I've been driving it since I turned 15. It's just something easier to flow in and out of traffic. Thus getting us to dinner a little earlier instead of being stuck for 30 minutes."

Quinn nods her head. "You're right. I've just never been on one before so it's a little nerve racking."

Rachel hesitates. "Listen, if you're not comfortable with it we can walk or take a cab because this is supposed to be our date and I don't want to make you nervous or unsure about transportation or even possib-" her rant is cut off by a soft pair of lips placed on her cheek which instantly burns hot. Especially when the blonde doesn't pull away right away.

When she does pull back, she looks into the hazel eyes as an apology for her mild spiel.

"Berry, I'm not concerned with you making me uncomfortable" the cheerleader pauses at this but then continues, "just don't drive like a maniac because I'd like to finish this date at the movies and not in some kind of motorcycle accident"

It's Rachel's turn to huff a tiny laugh. "Moped." They both giggle at this comment and sigh audibly.

Rachel grabs the tiny blue helmet and moves to place it on the blondes head. It fits perfectly and she asks if it feels alright. Once getting the approval from the cheerleader she moves her hands under the porcelain chin to lock the strap.

She tries desperately not to stare and notice that Quinn's bottom lip is slightly trapped between her teeth. So instead she finishes the strap and moves towards her own helmet.

_I'm not going to survive this date if she keeps doing this._

She jumps on the tiny bike to start it up and looks beside her to a still hesitant blonde.

"Just jump on the back and you can either hold on to the handle behind you or your arms can go around my waist for even more support. Might even be a little safer."

Quinn nods and throws her legs over the black seat, shifting until she is in a comfortable position between the back of the seat and her front pressed to the brunettes back.

Rachel initially thinks that she has grabbed onto the back handle and starts to move the moped forward only to feel a pair of slender strong arms wrap around her torso immediately.

She decides to laugh to herself and let this action go unmentioned. Instead, she smiles to herself and let's herself enjoy the feeling of the head cheerleaders arms tightly around her stomach and the girls head resting on her upper back.

_Not a bad start to the date._

* * *

><p>Dinner went extraordinarily well. They decided on a tiny vintage cafe just a block down from the theatre. The girls had a quick meal and finished off with sharing a sundae between the two of them.<p>

During dinner, there flirting was kept to a minimal. Instead they chatted about school, Quinn's job at the Bugle, Rachel's upcoming audition, current events and so on. It felt like they had been doing this for years.

Rachel paid for their bills, much to Quinn's argument, and they made their way to the theatre.

Before the theatre they passed a promotional poster for the upcoming broadway revival of funny girl and Rachel felt her stomach jump up to throat. She tried to make it seem like she hadn't noticed the poster but Quinn's gasp of excitement stopped their walk.

"Look Rach! That's going to be you!"

Rachel smiles lightly, "Maybe. Depends on how this call back goes I guess."

Quinn gives her a stern look. "Rachel Berry. No one can sing like you. I told you at dinner, you were born to do great things and this is obviously just the beginning. You're going to do great on Wednesday."

Rachel ducks her head to hide her blush but immediately thanks Quinn for her kind words. To be honest, she was really quite nervous for Wednesday. Between being Spidergirl, thinking about Quinn and practicing her vocals when she got time, she was really stressed out. Not to mention physically and mentally exhausted.

They find their way to the theatre where Quinn insists that it's her turn to pay. They decide both decide on Bridesmaids and make it inside the theatre.

The movie begins and there is instant laughter throughout the room. It's so refreshing to hear Quinn laughing and seemingly having a good time. Rachel turns to sneak a glance at the girl next to her. She's smiling and laughing at the screen in front of her.

Rachel smiles to herself and rests more into the chair only to feel her hand being taken into soft ones. She turns back to look at the blonde next to her only to see that her focus is still on the screen. Making her heart flutter even more.

The movie ends and the girls make their way back to the awaiting moped where they jump on without any hesitation from Quinn this time.

The drive home takes a bit longer due to Rachel's slower speed. Not wanting this night to end, she takes longer routes and drives on only the second gear in order to feel Quinn's arms around her just a little while longer.

They pull into the Berry driveway and the brunette helps the cheerleader with her helmet strap. Placing the helmets back on the bike, she turns to see Quinn looking up to the sky.

"Something catch your eye?"

"Not really. Just that the sky is quite clear tonight. I always love seeing the stars which is rare around here sometimes."

Rachel nods and takes a step closer to the blonde, taking her hands in her own. "I had a really good time tonight Quinn."

She feels the blonde run her thumb over her own as they continue to hold hands. "Me too, Rach. The most fun I've had in, well, I can't remember the last time I was on a date like this."

Rachel giggles to herself, "You mean Hudson never made you sit on the back of a death bike and speed down the streets of NYC?"

It's Quinn's turn to laugh and she starts swinging their arms in unison. "Not once. And your smart ass would be charming if it wasn't directed at my initial fear of the night, Miss Berry" she finishes her sarcastic remark with yet another smirk.

"There's that smirk again" Rachel whips out.

"Smirk?"

The brunette hums. "Yep. I've never really noticed it until tonight. It's quite cute actually."

The blondes smirk turns bright and she traps her pink lip in between those pearly white teeth once again. Rachel lets out a slight groan at the sight and instantly kicks herself for being so audible. Quinn notices and arches an eyebrow.

"Don't... don't do that" the brunette whispers out. Not quite as loud as her previous noise that escaped.

"Do what, Rach?" the cheerleader questions quietly.

Rachel's eyes dart towards her now parted lips, "Bite your lip like that."

Quinn takes a small step forward and the brunettes eyes lift up to meet hers. Before she can help herself she's leaning in the rest of the way and pressing her lips to the blondes. She hears the cheerleader inhale deeply and kisses her even harder.

She feels Quinn's hands slip out of her own and move up towards her cheek and neck, attempting to deepen this kiss further. Rachel places one of her hands in Quinn's tousled helmet hair and places the other on her hip to pull her even closer.

Rachel get's bold and decides to run her tongue across those perfect lips only to have it met instantly with the other's. Both groaning simultaneously, they are at it again. Much like they were the previous night on the porch. Only tonight no one is spying on them through the windo-

_Wait a second._

Rachel pulls back slightly to turn her head and see Leroy smirking devilishly from the front door, clearing his throat slightly.

Quinn removes her hands from the brunette and takes a step backwards blushing a furious red shade that covers her face.

Leroy descends the steps and moves closer to the girls. "Rachel, don't you think you should properly introduce me to your date before mauling her in our front yard?"

"Daddy you already know Quinn!" Rachel sprits out but stops herself from going further and embarrassing herself in front of both of them.

Leroy is still supporting that shit eating grin and looking between the two girls. "Hello Dear. It's nice to see you again."

Quinn extends her hand and shakes his hand returning the gesture.

"Rachel dear, I hate to cut your date short, but it's already getting late and you do have an audition in a couple of days" her father ushers out and turns to go back inside without further comment.

_Of course I do.._

Rachel turns back to see Quinn looking at her feet. The brunette giggles and takes her hand and starts leading her next door. "Don't worry about him. He's harmless. He likes you."

Quinn laughs and nods her head in acceptance. "I had a really good time tonight. Next time I get to plan the date."

Rachel halts in front of the girls porch. "Next time? You mean you'd like to go out again?"

She notices Quinn shake her head almost in disbelief, "Yes, Rach. I'd like to do this again real soon. But not until after you've been cast on Wednesday afternoon."

Rachel smiles largely and nods her head accepting this.

_Another date!_

"Sounds perfect. So I guess I'll talk to you Wednesday after my audition then. I'm going to seclude myself to my room for the next 2 days I think."

"It's for the best I suppose" the blonde replies, "I'll see you in a couple days."

Rachel brings the blondes hand up to her lips and gives it a gentle kiss to her knuckles, "Goodnight pretty girl."

Quinn opens the door and closes it slowly. Rachel waits to see her mouth the word "goodnight" and shut the door before she steps off the deck and walk home.

She hears the door behind her crack open once again and is startled at first to see the blonde jumping down the steps and into her arms. Instantly placing her lips to her own in a slow sensual kiss. Rachel is just about to kiss back until the blonde pulls back slightly, "Good luck with your audition superstar" the girl whispers out and places one last kiss to her lips before turning around and going inside.

Rachel's feet are stuck to the ground and unable to comprehend what just happened.

_I just went on a date with Quinn Fabray!_

_I just kissed Quinn Fabray!_

_I have another date with Quinn Fabray!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Was the date ok? Like I said I suffered a terrible creative block so it might not be the best. I'll get rid of the rust and hopefully be back on track in no time. Thanks for your patience. See you soon!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello again! I'm happy to see that you're not too upset with my absence. Thank-you for the reviews on the date! I was worried to be honest haha.**

**So here's the next chapter, it's an exciting one but you might not be happy with the ending. Especially if I tell you that there might not be an update for another week. **

**All in all, thank you for your words, here's the next one!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations miss Rachel Berry! You're our very own Fanny Brice for this seasons Funny Girl!"<em>

She couldn't believe it! She was still sitting on the back step of the theatre on the phone with Leroy sniffling and gasping for air. They both were. Leroy had to work that evening but told her to page the hospital immediately afterwards.

Hopefully there was no one he had to be attending to because they had been on the phone for a good fifteen minutes already. Rachel, telling him everything the directors said to her. Every note she hit. Every step she made.

"They loved me daddy! They even let me finish the song! They NEVER let anyone finish the whole audition song!"

She hears her father whimper another tear on the line.

"They told me they have never heard a voice like mine before daddy! And they've been in the business for years!" she usually doesn't like to brag, but tonight was a huge exception.

"One month from today daddy, opening night! OPENING NIGHT! My name in bright lights above the theatre! Daddy! DADDY CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she's screaming this now.

"Oh honey I am so very proud of you. You have no," he pauses at the end of the line. She hears him take a deep breath and compose himself, "sweetheart you have no idea how proud your father would be of you right now. I know he's dancing is happy dance right now looking down on this. You are going to be magnificent, darling."

Rachel smiles and squeezes her eyes shut as the tears continue to fall. She didn't just do this to climb her mountain of dreams; it was for her entire family. Her fathers. And now she knows that all those nights of practicing were truly worth it.

"I think this calls for a movie night don't you? When I get off tonight let's pop in a few classics and just take the night to ourselves. What do you think my little superstar?"

Rachel continued to grin and finally wiped away her last few tears, "Nothing would make me happier, daddy. I'll see you when you get home."

They say there goodbyes and "i love you's" and Rachel stood up and took one last look at the theatre before exiting through the back door.

_I made it! I'm on broadway!_

Smiling to herself, she buttons up her coat and begins her walk home. When she turns the corner she accidentally runs into a rushing pedestrian carrying a tray of coffees that almost spill and hit the ground. That is until Rachel reacts quickly to grab the tray just before it hits the ground.

She turns around to hand the coffees back to the clumsy person when she is met with the most beautiful hazel eyes she has ever seen.

"OH MY GOD! RACHEL!"

She is cut off yet again by a gentle yet sudden hug from Quinn who is still squealing with excitement. She nearly drops the tray due to the sudden impact of the hug.

"Geeze are you ok? Sorry I was running to Santana's and I was in a rush and I- OH MY GOD! YOUR AUDITION!"

Rachel laughs and sets the coffee tray on the ledge beside her, thankful Quinn didn't seem to notice her reflexes to catch it in the first place. She straightens her coat before taking a deep breath.

"First of all, you should really watch where you're walking! You're lucky that hot coffee didn't spill on you," she finishes that sentence while moving her hands up to the blondes jacket and straightening it out as well.

"Second of all, you should _really _watch out who you run into. You could have hurt the new star of FUNNY GIRL THE BROADWAY REVIVAL!" she can't contain her excitement for the last part and she smiles widely as Quinn lunges forward for another crushing hug.

Rachel can't hold back her tears yet again. It was hard enough keeping them under control on the phone with her father, but getting a hug from Quinn was just as surreal.

"Oh my god, baby I'm so proud of you!" the blonde says behind her back, still hugging tightly to the singer.

_B-baby?_

Rachel breaks the hug slowly and looks into the panicked eyes of the cheerleader, "You- you called me, baby.."

Quinn's eyes bulge even further and her face turns pale with shock, "Rachel, I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me I was just so excite-"

Rachel cuts her off with a finger to her rambling lips and smiles gently, "Quinn, no one has _ever_ called me that and it was one of the sweetest things I've _ever_ heard."

She feels the lips turn into a small smile and a breath released from her nose. Not to mention a quick peck to the slender finger as it slides away. Rachel releases a shallow breath at the feeling and looks down to her joining hands.

"Anyway, I'm so happy for you Rachel. Really I am!" the blonde praises her as she swings their hands back and fourth. The singer thanks her for the compliment once again.

"Hey! Do you want to come to Santana's with me? Me her and Britt were just going to have a movie night! They'd love to hear the news!"

_Gosh she's adorable._

"As fun as that sounds, I promised daddy I'd meet him home for our own movie night. Berry celebrations you know." she says with only a bit of regret in her answer. As much as she'd like to hang out with Quinn night and day, she misses that quality time with her old man.

"Of course. Well Miss Brice," she finishes with a wink, "I guess I will see you tomorrow! Maybe we could arrange that date sometime this week?" the blonde asks with hopeful eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier. I'll see you tomorrow. Safe walk to San's" Rachel leans up for a quick kiss but ends it before it get's too much. She does have to walk home after all.

She watches as the blonde turns and heads down the street. Coffee tray in hand and purse clutched to the other. It was almost the most beautiful thing Rachel has ever seen. That was until she felt that familiar tingling through her neck again.

_Spidey senses? Now?_

Her thoughts are momentarily interrupted by the boom of thunder. She turns her head upwards to look at the black sky quickly forming and feels the few raindrops beginning to trickle down and onto her nose. She brings her focus back down to offer Quinn cab money to avoid the rain, but is shocked to see a larger man wearing ripped jeans and a hoodie following the same path Quinn had just taken.

While staring at the man, her spidey senses only grew stronger. In a matter of seconds, she sees two other men follow the first down the street.

_Oh no. _

Rachel takes off down the side alleyway and pulls her spandex suit from her purse. Shoving the rest of her clothes in the bag, she quickly climbs to the top of the building to hide her belongings.

Jumping across three buildings, she looks down to see the three men still following an unaware Quinn Fabray down the narrow street. Not only are there three men on her tail, but Rachel sees two others coming up ahead of her. To which Quinn notices and begins to turn back around the other way.

Rachel sees the panic begin in the cheerleader and quickly swoops down to a lower leveled building to listen in and prepare to attack.

"You should really get out of the rain sweetheart" one man says from behind her.

"No I'm fine thank-you. I'm just going this way" Quinn speaks confidently and tries to walk around the man. Only to be blocked by the other two. Her voice rises in her throat and she lets out a sudden squeak.

"How about I keep you warm while this storm _rides_ out, hmm?" the man adds a disgusting tone to the word and gently grabs her tray of coffee and hands it to his other friend who throws it behind his back and laughs.

Quinn turns abruptly to run in the other direction only to be caught by the arms of the other man, sending Quinn into a panic. Her scream is quickly masked by an agonizing pained moan from the thug behind her!

Quinn holds her scream and turns her head slightly to see the red and blue acrobat kicking the thug in the leg and tossing him into a dumpster. Two other thugs lunge at the hero to attempt and stop her tactics.

Jumping free into the air and right onto the wall of a building, effectively dodging the two imbeciles, the men collide with one another and clunk heads; immediately falling to the wet ground holding their heads in agony.

Spidergirl jumps back down to ground level and shoots a strand of web at the two men; sticking their bodies together preventing them from moving anywhere at all. Agressivly grabbing them by the shirts and tossing them into the awaiting dumpster with their companion.

"GET THE FREAK JOHN!" the man who is still holding a thrashing Quinn orders out to his buddy next to him, causing Rachel to turn and look at the scene in front of her.

She looks to the lone man and takes one step towards him, only to frighten him enough so he runs away in horror, screaming in terror as he does it.

The thug holding Quinn quickly turns and whips out a knife from his pocket, holding it to the cheerleaders neck, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER BITCH OR I'LL CUT HER!"

Rachel stops dead in her tracks and stares at the situation in front of her. She quickly surveys the alleyway, looking for anything to help her out. Her eyes land on a pile of loose bricks situated behind the pair.

_It's got to be accurate! _

Rachel raises her hands in a surrender position and crouches down to her knees in order to trick the thug into thinking she means no harm. He laughs triumphantly at the image in front of him and mutters out deeply, "I knew she was a coward."

Almost as fast as the speed of light, she shoots two webs from both of her hands to attach to the bricks behind the two. Pulling forcefully with both arms, the webbed brick plummets toward the man's head and hits him hard in the back of the skull; quickly knocking him out cold and falling to the ground along with the knife.

Quinn lets out a slight scream and covers her eyes. Rachel quickly runs to her side and kicks the knife away from the thug and turns to the quivering blonde who is still covering her eyes in terror.

Rachel quickly shoots her web to the wall and begins to climb up. Worrying that the close proximity might not help her calm down. Perching upside down from the shivering blonde, she stands up.

Quinn's worried expressing turns to relief as she stares at the hanging hero in front of her eyes.

"You have a nag for getting in trouble." Rachel speaks from behind the mask and the cheerleader sighs and smiles a tiny grin of relief.

"You have a nag for saving my life." she manages to get out behind her still calming nerves. "It would also seem that I have a superhero stalker."

Rachel pauses, "I was in the neighborhood."

It's Quinn's turn to pause and look into the masked eyes, but still finding nothing. "You are.. amazing!"

"Some people don't think so. The bugle doesn't seem to like me too much."

"I'm working on that." The blonde quickly gets out. They both laugh a little.

"Gee, thanks princess."

Her expression falters, still showing the smile in her eyes. Another boom of thunder courses through the alley.

"You're welcome" she replies shyly, "Do I get to properly thank you this time? Or are you going to fly away?"

Rachel says nothing. Just staring into the hazel eyes behind her mask.

Quinn slowly raises her hands to her hero hanging upside down in front of her. Moving her hands towards the girls neck where the mask ends and lightly grabbing the fabric.

"Wait!" Rachel utters out. The girls hands stop moving, as if waiting for a further protest from the spidergirl. Not hearing anything more, she pulls the mask down just below her nose, only exposing her parted lips.

Rachel can feel her heart pounding through her spandex. She hangs there motionless, just watching the blonde in front of her.

Quinn slowly leans in to the hanging hero, painfully slow at that. Rachel feels her eyes begin to drop and waits as she finally feels lips pressing softly to her own. The kiss doesn't last very long as the standing girl pulls back right after. Rachel does nothing but remain hanging there. Silently.

The blonde furrows her brow and stares at the lips for another moment. Rachel, thinking nothing of it is about to pull her mask back down when the girl surges forward and kisses her. Hard.

Rachel feels the blondes tongue immediately dart out to enter hers upside down. Fire building within her, she kisses her back just as hard. Grabbing the back of the damp golden locks and pulling her closer. The girl groans loudly and reattaches her lips to the hanger.

Rachel feels the girl suck her tongue further into her mouth and she suddenly can't hold back the feeling within her stomach tightening. Never in her life has she felt something so powerful. She feels as if strings in her lower body are tightening further and further. She mimics the girls actions by sucking on her lower lip harder and harder.

The blonde mews loudly and begins to scratch her nails further under the back of the red mask, making the hero shiver. Before she knows it, the girl is taking her tongue back with her own and sucking and biting roughly, making it impossible to hide her own moans anymore.

Before she realizes, the blonde is jumping back suddenly with a shocked expression on her face. Similar to when the thug grabbed her arms earlier.

Rachel just stares at the girl. Trying to catch her own breath but otherwise remains silent. She sees the cheerleader bring her hand to her own lips and continue to stare at the hanging hero.

"Rachel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! I also like to hear your suggestions! See you in a few days! Cheers!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Golly miss molly! Thanks for the amazing feedback guys! Between the reviews and the several PM's I've recieved over the past few days, you chickens rock! **

**Here's the next chapter. The first part is in Rachel's POV and then it will switch to Quinn's just to get another side of the story. I thought it might be interesting.**

**If this chapter doesn't answer some of your questions then the next one will. **

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rachel?"<p>

_Oh no. _

_Oh God no. _

_No no!_

Rachel is still hanging upside down. Lips exposed. Shocked expression. Her breathing has stopped which is a bit of a relief seeing as how she was just panting and groaning out loud.

What a change. Now she can only hear her heartbeat in her ears and see the shocked cheerleader staring at her in disbelief in front of her.

_She knows. _

_She's not stupid. _

_She knows. _

_It's over. _

_There's no protecting anything now. _

_Not her. _

_Not you. _

_She knows._

"RACHEL!"

Her thoughts are broken by the scream in front of her. It's pouring now. She's shivering but she can't tell if it's from the cold or from the shock and emotion.

She releases her web slowly and jumps down to ground level to her feet. Causing the blonde to jump a little and step back. Perhaps startled by the sudden movement.

"Quinn I," she doesn't know what to say or how to begin. She can't take off her mask in the alley, too many people could see, "I-I can.."

_THINK GOD DAMN IT!_

In the near distance she can hear police sirens and they're getting closer. Perhaps the run away thug had gone to get them and prevent her from killing his assholes friends.

"Quinn," she begins, "I know you're shocked. But I can't explain anything here. Just," Quinn looks hurt, she's crying and shaking. Still looking at the girl in front of her, "Just come with me real quick. Out of the rain."

Rachel extends her arm out for the girl to grab. The sirens are getting louder and evidently closer. Quinn just stares at the hand in front of her, still motionless and silent.

"I can't touch you right now." she barely hears her over the sirens and the pouring rain.

"I can't let you stay here Quinn." she won't let her stay in the alley with more possible thugs let alone the rain will give her pneumonia.

"HEY!" their stares are broken by a police officer at the end of the alleyway beginning to run straight at them, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

_Fuck!_

Without asking for permission, she grabs Quinn by the waist and shoots her web straight into the air. Pulling them vertically up the building and out of the cop's line of vision. Once at the top of the building, Rachel doesn't dare let her go, she continues to swing from the tops of the buildings.

The blonde was still silent in her arms. Her face wasn't pressed into her neck like the last time. She wasn't holding on to dear life like before. She was simply motionless in the girls arms as she finally swung to a roof with a greenhouse on top. She landed gracefully and luckily found the greenhouse door to be unlocked. Once inside she let go of Quinn and stood with her back facing the girl.

_How did I let this happen. I was so careful._

"I just don't understand" she hears the girl whisper behind her back.

Rachel turns to face the girl. Mask still on her face. Spandex dripping wet.

"Why-how? Why- ALL THIS FUCKING TIME, RACHEL!" she screams from the top of her lungs in disbelief.

Rachel winces at the girls tone. Similar to the night she was yelling on her front step. Only this time there seemed to be more hurt in her voice than anger like before.

"Listen Quinn bef-"

"TAKE OFF THAT FUCKING MASK, BERRY!"

_Back to Berry again.._

She sighs and slowly peels the damp material away from her face. Not wanting to look at the blondes disappointed face in front of her she keeps her eyes down to the ground.

She hears the gasp above her and she can't help but look up to see the most beautiful girl in the world crying and shaking her head. Her arms folded across her chest as if she's giving herself a hug.

_God, I want to hold her right now._

But she knows she can't. Hell she might not ever be able to again she thinks to herself.

"I just don't understand. All this time. _All_ this time! The photo shoots, the saving me from the accident. Tonight! TONIGHT!" her expression has completely changed now and she's beginning to panic.

"Quinn listen," the girl still isn't looking at the hero in front of her, "Quinn?" still no response.

_Oh for fuck sakes._

She takes a step towards the girl and grabs her arms to keep her from flying them about. The blonde stops and just stares into the girls eyes in front of her. A few strangled tears still sliding down her damp cheek.

"Quinn," she whispers out, "I'm _so_ sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I should have never even lied to you about this in the first place. I was only doing it to protect you," the brunettes voice begins to break as she's fighting back her own tears. She doesn't think about this and she fights through her swollen eyes, "Quinn, if my identity got out and people knew who I lo-" she stops herself before she spoke that word and quickly changes it before Quinn seemed to notice her slip up, "-hung out with or where I lived, your life would be in jeopardy because of me!"

Quinn continues to stare in her eyes. Motionless. Expression still complete shock.

"I care so much for you Quinn. More than you will ever imagine. The thought of your life being in danger because of this," she motions her head downward to her outfit, "it makes me sick to my stomach and I honestly don't think I could live anymore."

She feels the blonde relax slightly in her arms.

"I never meant to lie to you about this. About anything. And I promise I will tell you everything you want to know. But we can't do it here. You're freezing and you look like you're going to be sick."

Rachel lets go of the girl in her hands slowly and waits for her next move.

Quinn continues to stare at the girl before her. For moments that feel like forever. That is until she tries to speak but her voice catches in her throat and she pauses once more. Clearing her throat she finally speaks up.

"Can you, umm, take me home?"

_The princess speaks!_

Rachel just nods and picks up her soaked mask from the ground. They both walk to the greenhouse door silently and shut it behind them. They walk to the edge of the building and Rachel is about to crouch down to pick up the blonde until she see's her kneeling over and throwing up.

She bends down and starts rubbing her back slowly and gently. Quinn stops vomiting and turns to look at Rachel for a moment. Only a moment though because her eyes slowly drift close and her body goes limp into Rachel's arms.

_Fainted. How the hell do I carry her now?_

Thinking silently for a moment she shoots a strand of web onto the girls wrists and nots them together almost like handcuffs. She shoots another longs strand and attaches it around the girls body like an unfastened seat belt.

She lifts the girls attached arms around her neck and then takes the webbed seatbelt and attaches it to her own body; wearing Quinn as a backpack.

She makes sure the contraption is tight before she leaps down the building and swings her way home.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINNS POV<strong>

Her head feels heavy and her eyes are fighting to open. The room is dark but is slightly illuminated by a small light next to her body.

She forces herself to turn her head to realize she is in her room lying flat on her bed. She looks out the window to see that it is no longer raining but still appears to be very late at night.

_What on earth happened?_

She sits up to crack her back and stretch her arms above her. Her stiff muscles feel worse than they do when Sue used to make them run Suicide Saturdays. Then she remembers

_Oh god! Rachel!_

She jumps off the bed and runs to the window and peers into the darkness. Rachel's room is dark and looks to be unoccupied.

"Oh god no" she worries aloud.

_Is she alright? _

_Is she gone? _

_Did she decide to just leave now that I know her secret?_

_She's gone!_

_She's never coming back!_

She is startled by the soft clearing of a throat behind her. She whips back quickly to see the tiny brunette holding a towel and only supporting a black sports bra and a pair of matching black underwear.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I had to use your shower because I had a cut on my stomach and my window is locked."

Quinn catches her breath and looks at the girl in front of her. Her body is flawless. Her legs are long and tan and fit and seem to go on for miles until they reache the silky underwear above. To which they are supporting her perfect hips and leading up to her visible six pack that is heaving a few short breaths. She notices the small red mark that almost looks like carpet burn just to the side of her navel.

_Must be the cut she was speaking of._

She travels her gaze further up to see concerned eyes watching her own.

"Umm, wha- what time is it?" she manages to get out.

"Just a little past midnight. Don't panic, I texted Santana from your phone and said that you weren't feeling well and you were home. I also called my dad to tell him that the cast had a congratulatory party and I would have to reschedule the Berry movie night. I thought he'd be upset but he seemed kind of happy actually" she finishes with a short chuckle.

Quinn just continues to stare at the girl. No expression. Lips pressed hard together. Arms folded across her chest.

She see's Rachel begin to sigh and look at her feet, "Look, Quinn, I can come back tomorrow and talk if you don't want to tonight. Hell you don't even have to see me anymore if you don't want."

Quinn doesn't say anything. Just stands there like before.

Rachel doesn't wait for another response, "Alright Quinn. I guess I'll see yo- umm, I mean, uh," she pauses and seems to be searching for the right words.

_Damn it Quinn, don't let her leave!_

"Goodnight, Quinn Fabray." she drops the towel in the hamper by the blondes door and grabs her bag. She makes her way towards the window beside Quinn but the blonde stops her with her arm across her chest.

Both girls just stare at each other. Inches away from one another's faces. Quinn can feel the heat radiating from the brunettes half naked body.

"Don't," she whispers, "don't go. Please?" is all she can manage to get out.

The singer just stares at her with hurt eyes and shakes her head, "I won't."

Quinn removes her arm and lets out a sigh. She moves to the tiny night lamp by her bed and flicks it off. Leaving the two girls alone in the dark. She crawls into the bed and under the sheets to close her eyes.

When she doesn't feel or hear anything around her, she opens her eyes to see the brunette still standing motionless by the window. Staring at her in bed.

_Lord give me strength._

"Rachel will you please just jump in bed before I actually _do_ decide to kick you out?" she stammers out impatiently. The girl moves almost instantly around the other side of the bed and crawls in carefully under the covers.

She watches the girl settle in and lie flat on her back. Just staring at the ceiling. Quinn turns to her side facing the window and having her back faced to the girl.

"Quinn I'm-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she cuts her off, "so can you just not say anything until morning." It's not a question. She says the last part with a tone she is used to using for the cheerios ears only.

She waits to hear an agreement or anything from the brunette but is only fronted with silence. She accepts this and closes her eyes. Waiting for sleep to overcome her.

Only it doesn't.

Her mind is racing with questions and emotions. One after the other. First from the extreme anger she feels from being lied to for the past few months. Thinking she was able to trust the girl with everything she was, and then finding out that she was living a double life all this time!

The extreme frustration and anger switches to hurt after seeing the brunettes face after she tossed her mask aside. Her eyes were red, her expression was beyond sad and just the look of disappointment as she looked into her own eyes. She has never seen Rachel look so depressed.

Next she thinks back to the kiss they shared in the alleyway. The most amazing, powerful and intense kiss she has ever experienced or even witnessed in her life! She didn't know what had taken over her but she was on fire from the adrenaline or from the thought of the gorgeous superhero saving her once more and now kissing her in the alleyways of NYC.

The moment she realized that she was indeed kissing Rachel Berry, she shot back as if she had gotten a bad shock from an electric fence. Her mouth was still tingling from the kiss but her mind was racing and telling her the truth. It took her moments to actually clue in to who she had actually been kissing.

She finally thinks back to the greenhouse. And when Rachel was telling her why she kept this a secret for so long. Why she feared to tell her the truth. When she was vomiting on the roof from the heights and the shock. Looking up into Rachel's eyes and seeing the most beautiful, caring face in the world. Thinking that it will all be gone now because she has discovered her secret.

_She won't stay with me now that I know. She said it herself, it's too dangerous._

Now Quinn is lying on her side curled up in a ball trying to hold back the escaping tears and sniffles. One by one the tears are falling down her cheeks and her nose begins to run from the crying.

She barely even notices a slender strong arm come across her waist and rub soothing circles on her hip.

She does notice, however, that she herself leans further back into the brunettes embrace and grabs the supporting arm with her own and holds her tight. Not wanting to let go.

She holds onto her hero for dear life and prays that she won't let go of her right now. Not tonight.

She doesn't want to let go because she feels that the minute she does, her hero, her Rachel, will disappear for good.

And this scares her more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be in a week, maybe sooner, who knows. Tata!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello again! How's everyone's week going? Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter. It was a little tricky to write and I appreciate the reviews.**

**This chapter should answer some of your questions. I didn't want to answer them in the last one because it felt rushed, so here it is. Hopefully it's satisfactory.**

**Next chapter should be up a week from today. Maybe sooner if I get time to write it through the week.**

**Here you are!**

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up to an almost painful cold temperature on her abdomen. When she moves her hand down her near naked stomach towards the freezing area, she feels a cold block placed over the area. Cracking an eye open, she see's a pale blue ice pack over her abdomen.<p>

"It was bruised last night, so I put that on there this morning to stop the swelling."

Rachel cranes her head towards the window to see Quinn perched on the ledge holding her knees close to her body with her arms. Still staring out the window. Judging by the light shining into the room it was just early morning.

Rachel lifts up the tiny pack and sees her scratch and swelling nearly gone.

_She doesn't realize that I don't need icepacks anymore._

Since the spider bite, her immune system seems to heal itself fairly quickly. Sometimes over night. She barely remembered her getting hit last night in the alleyway. No doubt because of her focus on the scared blonde in the thugs hands.

Rachel clears her throat and thanks the girl quietly. Remembering that the night before the blonde commanded her not to speak at all. Sitting up, she stretches her neck and presses her back against the headboard, glancing at the clock that reads just passed 5:30am.

An awkward silence hangs among the two girls. As though both waiting for someone to break it first.

_Come on, Berry. Step up._

"Quinn?" the brunette carefully speaks, the blonde turns her head slightly to look at the girl in her bed, "Were you- I mean uh, did you want to, umm, talk about what happened, or should-should I leave?" her voice cracking near the end of her sentence. Afraid of her answer to come.

She sees the blonde sigh as she lowers her knees so they are hanging off the side of the sill, facing the brunette.

"First of all, I've been thinking about what you said to me in the greenhouse last night, and I understand where you were coming from. I'm still hurt that you didn't feel confident enough to trust me and tell me in the first place, but I realize that you have your own reasonings."

The singer remains silent and lets her continue.

"But you have to try and understand why I reacted the way I did in the alley. Going from seeing you in front of the theatre, having _you_ save me, again, me kiss-" she stops abruptly and covers her lips with her hand as to silence what she just said.

_There it is. _

Rachel hadn't thought about the fact that Quinn had kissed spidergirl in the alley, unknowing that it was actually the tiny singer. She hadn't thought about it until last night as they lay in the bed, holding each other and praying for sleep to come over them.

"Why did you kiss, uh, Spidergirl last night, Quinn?"

Another silence. Only this one wasn't awkward. It was tense. Real tense.

_She won't answer that. She's still mad. _

"Rachel," the blonde gasps out holding back tears, "you saved my life. More than once. I .. I thought I was going to die last night. I was actually getting ready to.. to give up until I saw the red and blue flash fall down in front of me."

Rachel again remains silent. Waiting for the girl to continue.

"My adrenaline was pumping, my nerves were shot, my heart was pounding." she stops herself and starts to giggle a little before rubbing her eyes with her fingers gently and sighing into her arm, "the last time I felt all those things happen at once was the night.. the night I kissed you on your front porch."

Rachel breaks a tiny smirk and blushes at this. Making sure to duck her head to hide it from the girl.

"When you kissed me back, I instantly knew it was you. The way you moved, the way held onto my hair. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. It was the most amazing kiss of my life, Rachel."

The brunette looks up to see the blonde smiling slightly back at her. Holding back tears.

"When I finally came to my senses, I was shocked. At first I was mad at myself because I had kissed my superhero stalker and I felt like I, I- cheated," she whispers out the last word but continues through, "and I hated myself so much, Rachel."

"I had to think of a way to switch the blame. It's the Fabray way I guess; blame everyone but yourself"

Rachel continues to stare into the sad eyes of the cheerleader. Holding back her own tears now.

"I'm disappointed and hurt that you didn't tell me the truth, Rachel. But I hate myself even more for betraying you with that kiss."

The tears are flowing now. The beautiful porcelain face is covered with moisture falling from her eyes.

_She's... she's mad at herself? _

_She's mad at herself!_

Rachel didn't know what to think. She let whatever feelings of jealousy she had beforehand fly through the window. She hated seeing the girl cry. Hurt. Angry. All the emotions she was expressing made the singer feel sick to her stomach.

Rachel moved from the bed slowly and nestled down on her knees in front of the crying blonde, placing her hands on her shaking knees. The shaking instantly stopped and the sniffling blonde looked down into her eyes.

"Quinn, I'm not mad at you. Yes, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little hurt and even jealous that you kissed, umm, _me_" she stressed the 'me' with a funny voice, "so freely in the alley. But after seeing how angry you were with me afterwards," she pauses to take a deep breath and hold back her own growing tears.

"After seeing how angry you were, and thinking that I could lose you from my life over this, I let it go. Because not being able to be with you for the rest of my life is more painful that anything that happened last night."

They're both crying now. Quinn takes the brunettes hands into her own and holds them as they both cry lightly.

They sit there for a few minutes. Slowly gaining the control to breath normally again. Rachel reaches up to wipe away the final tear that is falling on the blondes cheek and receives a smile back.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

She smiles even bigger now and reaches her own hand to hold the brunettes in place on her cheek, "I'm sorry too."

Rachel leans up and places a small kiss to the blondes lips, not wanting to push it too far. After she leans back she takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes with her spare hand.

"So... a broadway star, a true romantic and a superhero? How did this happen, miss Berry?" the blonde smiles warily at the girl below her and quirks an eyebrow.

_Oh god, where do I begin?_

* * *

><p>After a couple solid hours of Rachel going over the spider bite at the labs, the dramatic changes to her appearance and abilities, her father's death and her attack on his murderer, her wrestling match against Zizes and her progressions up until last night, Rachel felt as though she covered everything.<p>

In regards to the wrestling match, Rachel was shocked to learn that it was indeed Santana Lopez at the match that afternoon. Apparently she was looking for a quick way to make some instant cash to buy Brittany an engagement ring. Obviously that didn't work out too well.

Rachel also went over her strange "spidey-senses" and how they go off as a pre warning effect, her fast as lightning reflexes and her ability to shoot webs. Quinn started to laugh half way through these explanations and shook her head for the singer to continue.

"Why are you laughing?" Rachel asks curiously.

"It's just that, I can't believe I never put two and two together. I mean, your reflexes when catching my trays, you being "friends" with Spidergirl, your body in that suit, your voi-"

_My body?_

"WHOA! Hold up! My body? You've noticed my, my body?" Rachel was curious now. Her skin already becoming hot at the thought of the head cheerleader checking her out.

"Oh come on, Rachel," the girls laughs, "that suit clings to _everything._ And in all honesty, you live right next door and our windows are aligned. Your morning workout routine ends just as I'm waking up."

_Well whattaya know.._

"I see.." Rachel looks up to the ceiling smiling to herself and receives a pathetic slap to the thigh from the blushing blonde.

"So, umm, are we ok?" the singer asks quietly, frowning her eyebrows in anticipation for a not so perfect answer.

The blonde nods her head and smiles lightly, "Ya Rach, we're good," and she leans towards the tiny brunette and presses her lips lightly to her own.

Rachel kisses back gently and leans closer, effectively lowering the girl onto the bed as she hovers above, still kissing ever so gently.

She feels the blonde move her hands to the back of her head to increase the fullness of the kiss. The brunette gets the hint and slips her tongue past her parting lips and receives a moan of approval from the girl below.

They kiss like this for a few minutes until breathing becomes ragged and rushed and hands begin to roam further down both of their bodies. Quinn's hands move teasingly down the singers almost bare back and stops on her rear. Softly pulling her further on top of her until she is actually straddling the blonde.

Rachel groans at the contact and moves her kisses further down the girls neck until her lips are resting on her collarbone. The blonde seems to enjoy the change and further kneads her hands into the brunettes behind.

"Oh god," both girls breath out audibly at the new sensations and move back to kissing each other forcefully.

Before Rachel can move back down the girls neck, she hears her phone vibrating on the side table. She struggles to lift her eyes open and glances at the noisy device.

"Sorry," she whispers and gives her one last peck before peeling her self off the girl and answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi daddy! Yes lots of fun. Just stopped in next door to tell Quinn the good news. Yes. I'm on my way over. Ok daddy. Yes I'll tell her. Ye-yes she is a great girl" she glances to the blonde and sees her smiling back, "Alright then. See you soon. Bye."

She ends the call and takes a deep breath, "Daddy says hi," she smiles at the blonde and gets a cute grin back.

"I have to go. Berry celebration day."

"That's ok. I should probably go see Santana and Britt anyway. Thanks for covering me by the way."

Rachel laughs slightly at this and shakes her head. Knowing that wasn't exactly what the girl was referring to.

Quinn catches on and blushes furiously and instantly tries to redeem herself, "Last night! Covering for me last night! With the girls! That's what I meant!"

Rachel laughs loudly at this and moves towards the girl and kisses her on the red cheek, "I know what you meant sweetheart, and you're welcome."

She moves to grab her bag but realizes she lost her outfit last night, "Umm Quinn? Can I borrow a hoodie by any chance? I seemed to have misplaced mine."

The blonde shuffles to her drawer and pulls out a red cheerios sweatshirt and tosses it to the girl, along with a pair of yoga pants, "You might want to put these on too, it's a little cold out."

Rachel thanks her and slips on the clothing before giving her one last kiss. She's just about to exit the bedroom door when she is stopped by her familiar spidey senses returning. She turns to look at Quinn behind her. The blonde is confused by the sudden stop until both their thoughts are broken by a thumping coming up the stairs.

"QUINN FABRAY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS FUCKING MINUTE!"

_Russell. Oh shit._

Quinn looks panicked and starts looking around the room. She moves quickly to the window but can't pull it open due to her shaking hands. Rachel moves swiftly beside her hand opens it without a problem. Tossing her bag to the ground she begins to climb out the window but looks to the blonde almost to ask if she's alright.

"It's alright it's alright! Go before he see's you!" she rushes out. Rachel nods and jumps to the ground with ease. Gathering her bag she looks up to see the blonde moving back inside. Rachel hears the man yelling inside the room and her heart is racing.

Wanting to make sure the girl is going to be alright, she puts on the backpack and climbs the house wall so she is perched on the roof above the open window, trying her best to listen in on the argument taking place.

She doesn't understand much until she hears the man yell. Her heart and then aches at what she hears.

"Font page of the god damn paper. This fucking floozy in a red and blue suit flying through the air again. AGAIN! As if this isn't disturbing enough; pictures taken by Quinn Fabray! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THIS IS YOUR JOB? TAKING PICTURES OF THE CIRCUS FREAK?"

_Oh no.._

* * *

><p><strong>Love to hear your ideas! Cheers!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Back again. Sorry this one took a little longer. I know, I know. The updates are taking longer each week. I'll try and fix that. **  
><strong>Thanks for all your feedback! I love hearing from you. <strong>  
><strong>Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit oh shit oh shit!<em>

She hears Russell still yelling obscenities at her daughter. Accusing her of egging the monster who is _Spidergirl_ on. Obviously, Mr. Fabray has believed all of the horrible outlines and comments the Bugle has written to accompany the photographers works.

"I swear young lady if you don't give up this damn joke of a job before the end of the week, you're ass will be out of my house quicker than you can say 'Cheese!'"

It was silent for a moment. Rachel got worried and was about to peer in the window from above.

_WAIT! _

_No! _

_No don't do that.. It will only make things worse._

She went over these thoughts. She agreed with herself. Having an angry Russell in the presence of her girl and then seeing another figure begin peering inside the room, upside down from a web none the less, would just make things oh so much worse.

"I'm not giving up this job, _Russell," _she heard the blonde put so much emphasis on her father's name that it gave her chills, "because for once in my life i'm doing something for me, and not for the pride of your precious last name."

It was silent again. Rachel could hear her heart pounding. This wasn't going to be good.

"Rachel?"

A tiny voice broke her from her thoughts and she craned her head towards the owner of the voice.

_Well shit.._

"K-Kurt! Umm..!" she whispers out, trying not to make her voice heard on the roof.

Standing below her with a gift bag, a bouquet of flowers and what looks to be a playbill in his hands stands a very confused Kurt Hummel.

"What in the name of.. how.. why are you up there?"

_Think fast think fast!_

Her thoughts are broken yet again by the sound of something shattering. A mirror? A lamp? Something glass. Not only that, but a shrill scream of the blonde inside and the yelling of the older man was more terrifying than the previous silence.

Rachel moves her focus back to Kurt and jumps down quickly from the roof so she is standing hidden next to her best friend.

"Kurt! I need you to do me a favor," she quickly gets out, trying not to focus on the confused and feared look of the boy in front of her, "I need you to go knock on the Fabray's door and distract the father for like 60 seconds!"

Kurt doesn't reply. His mouth is still agape and his eyes are huge.

"KURT!" she whispers out forcefully, breaking his trance, "Please.." she almost begs.

She doesn't hear him acknowledge anything or even see a nod or shake of the head. All she sees is Kurt turn his head to the window above and let out a sigh, "You owe me one, Berry," he points his well manicured finger at her nose and quickly prances off to the front porch of the Fabray residence.

Kurt's forceful knock and hammering of the doorbell breaks the Fabray's argument above. Rachel slowly and quietly climbs the side of the house and attempts to listen to what is happening inside the girls room.

She hears large heavy feet stomping their way out of the room and down the stairs. She cranes her head around the corner of the house to see a shaking Kurt with his hands behind his back, twiddling his thumbs.

The door opens and she nearly laughs at the boys immediate "snap-into-role" acting.

"Hello sir! I'm here on behalf of the girl guides of America,"

_Thank-you, Kurt_

Rachel knows that there isn't much time. She quickly ascends the wall and peers carefully into the blondes room. She sees glass shattered around her mantel and article by article of clothing being tossed onto her bed from the closet.

"Quinn?" she whispers out but doesn't receive a reply. She tries again with no success.

She jumps in the window and rushes over to the closet and gently peers in to see a frantic blonde rummaging through her clothes. She leans forward and grabs the girls shoulder gently. This only startles the blonde and equally scares them both from her reaction.

"RACHEL! You can't be in here what if he comes back?" she quickly whispers out and goes to shut her door halfway to barricade some of the commotion.

"It's ok! Kurt's taking care of your dad but we don't have much time."

The blonde gives a confused look at the girl in front of her but quickly shakes it off, "Ok, listen, help me stuff these clothes into this bag," she throws the cheerios ruffle bag onto the bed with the clothing, "as quick as you can!"

Rachel doesn't argue and starts packing her bag as fast as she can. She turns to see the blonde typing a text on her phone so Rachel takes the liberty of packing a few other articles of clothing from her closet into the bag.

Their motions are halted by the slam of the front door. The girls look at each other and Rachel quickly zips up the bag and throws it over her shoulder as she moves to the window.

"KURT! KURT!" she lightly screams outside, relieved when she sees the boy running towards the window.

"Catch this and run to my yard!" she doesn't wait for a reply and hauls the bag out the window and down to the ground below. The boy seems to have trouble catching and lifting the bag but seems to get enough power to drag it to her house.

She turns to see the blonde placing a note on her bed with pieces of the shattered glass, which Rachel suddenly realizes is pieces of her once solid cheerio's trophies, on top of the written letter.

Rachel's heart sinks when she see's the blondes neutral, unemotional face staring at the note. She's about to take a step towards the girl when she hears, well more so feels, the ground begin to thump with the oncoming feet of Russell Fabray from below.

Quinn turns to Rachel and they both run to the window. Rachel takes hold of the cheerleaders waist and holds tightly, "Hold on tight ok?" she receives a nod from the girl in her arms and she gently jumps from the window with her web breaking the fall and safely landing on the ground. Both girls run to the Berry's yard in just enough time to hear Russell yelling angrily from the empty bedroom above.

Rachel holds the girl closely in her arms. Their fronts touching, heaving and pounding with adrenaline. Their faces almost pressed closely together and feeling their breath bounce from each others lips.

Rachel looks down into the girls wide eyes and continue to stare. Hoping to find some kind of emotion from the girl.

Her prayers are answered when she sees her eyes brighten slightly and her award winning grin return to her face. Rachel mimics her relieved face and they both let out silent giggles and sighs to each other.

"Umm, so can someone please explain all of this before I pass out?"

Both girls turn their heads to see a very unimpressed Kurt Hummel standing with his hands on his hips and one leg propped up on the very large, very heavy red cheerios bag below him.

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is that in the last few months, you have managed to gain superpowers, make a disgustingly colored, yet somewhat fabulous, spandex suit, gain an evil, dumb, green flying enemy, a girlfriend and a friggin broadway role?"<p>

Rachel refuses to acknowledge the fact that her friend mentioned "girlfriend" and just nods back with the reply, "For the most part yes," and waits for another reply.

The boy's eyes are still popping out of his head at this new turn of events. He sits back in the couch and takes a deep breath while running his hands through his perfectly combed hair.

It's silent for a moment until Leroy comes in with a tray of cookies and refreshments for the three. Rachel asked her father if the two could join them for a the Berry celebrations and the man obviously couldn't refuse.

"Thank-you, Mr. Berry" Quinn manages to wisp out as she gives him a shallow smile.

"Quinn, once again, it's Leroy. Now let me just go clean up the kitchen and we can start the movie," he places a soft kiss on his daughters head and walks out of the room.

Rachel looks at Kurt who seems to have gained a little color back in his face, "Alright. Alright. Well, thanks for the information, but in all honesty, why didn't you tell me? If anything I could have helped you out with something. God, the outfit even, I don't know!"

Rachel laughs genuinely at her friends support and apologizes for hiding the truth. When the boy asks if anyone else knows of her hidden identity, she informs him that only Quinn and himself know and she hopes to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Their discussion is halted by the sound of Quinn's phone ringing next to them. Rachel's heart stops as she fears it could be an angry Russell calling.

"It's just Santana, Rach," the blonde sends the girl a tiny smile and places her hand on top of her own. She answers the phone and moves to the window to take her call.

"So, on a lighter note," Kurt begins and leans in towards the brunette, "how are things in that category?" he motions his head to the blonde by the window.

"I think things are only on a rise from here. Hopefully anyway. We worked out as much as we could last night and this morning, well, before the whole Russell interruption."

Kurt nods and stands up to give Rachel a hug, "I'm proud of you Rachel Barbra Berry"

Rachel nearly tears up at his words and hugs him back tightly. Only to notice from the corner of her eye the blonde ending her call and moving back to the couch.

"Is everything alright?"

The blonde nods, "I'm going to be staying with Santana for the next little while. Her and Britt just got a 2 bedroom last week and they said I could rent the other room fairly cheap for as long as I like."

Rachel thinks about this for a moment. Yes, she would have loved if Quinn could have moved in with her. Stayed in the guest room even. But come to think of it, having Russell right next door would be risky. She agrees with the blonde that staying with Santana not only gives her a safe place to go, but no one would ever want to mess with the pissed off, protective latino.

"I can give you a ride there after the movie if you like! You too Kurt."

"That would be great, Rach" the cheerleader smiles sincerely at the girl and moves to sit next to her on the couch.

"Oh brother.." the brunette hears her friend usher out with a small smile on his face.

Leroy enters the room with the movie in his hand and places it into the television, "Miss Fanny Brice?" he looks towards Rachel and hands her the remote, "Will you do the honors?"

Rachel takes the remote into her hands and smiles at her father and her 2 friends beside her. Clicking play and settling back into the couch next to her loving, supportive father, and the beautiful girl to her left.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Rachel dropped Kurt off to his place and thanked him once more for the flowers and the gifts. He was coming by in the next few days to help her rehearse for the show.<p>

The drive to Santana's was fairly quiet. Rachel held the blondes hand in her own as they drive silently. Once they pulled up to the apartment, Rachel stopped the car and looked into the girls eyes.

"Sweetheart what happened in your room today?" she asks worriedly.

She see's the blonde lower her shoulder and let out a sigh, "My father told me I'd have to leave if I didn't quit my job at the Bugle. So instead of backing down, I basically told him to shove it and said that this is the one thing that I'm actually proud to be doing. He got really mad and started yelling at me so I took the biggest cheerio trophy I could find and smashed it to the ground right by his feet,"

_That explains the broken glass.._

"He was shocked at first but then got really really angry and got really close to me and called me a failure and a loser to my face. Then he went downstairs to, I guess, answer the door to Kurt."

Rachel looks into the girls eyes and gently rubs her thumb over the girls hand, "You're not a failure Quinn Fabray. You're not a loser. You're kind, and generous, and brave and beautiful. He's angry because he knows that he's lost you and doesn't have the control over your life like he would like to."

The girl cracks a smile and leans into the brunette to give her a small kiss. Rachel smiles into it and kisses back lightly.

"Thank you for saving me today. Again. It seems like you're always there when I need you lately," she whispers out into the girls lips. Rachel can feel the warm breath on her own.

"I'll try my best to always be there to protect you, princess."

Quinn's phone vibrates in her lap and the girls peel apart so she can read the new text.

"That's Santana, she says 'Stop making out with Berry and get in here for pizza'"

They both laugh at the text and let go of each others hands to get out of the car. Rachel lifts the bag out of the trunk and offers to take it up for the girl but the cheerleader refuses and takes it without struggle into her arms.

"Goodnight Quinn," Rachel says and leans in for one last kiss before heading back to her car. She waits for the girl to get inside the building before she heads back home.

_What a fucking day that was.._

Rachel turns up the radio to find a good song to stretch her vocal chords to on the way home, but instead of finding Katy Perry or Adele on the station, it's a frantic live news report. Rachel pulls over and turns up the volume to listen in.

"_I'm here on 43'd where a fire has broken out in the fairview apartment. Firemen are attempting to distinguish the blaze but so far no luck. More trucks are on their way. As if matters couldn't get any worse, there appears to be occupants trapped on the top floor. of the burning building above. Firemen are entering the building now and ascending to the top for the rescue. Motorists are asked to stay clear of 43rd as the road is now blocked off to all traffic."_

_Top floor huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Spidergirl is back into action! See you soon!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi everyone. I really have no excuse whatsoever for the long overdue delay for this chapter. I guess I just haven't been in the writing mood.. :( However your constant reviews and PM's have given me motivation to give it a go once more.**

**Here's another chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I'll do my best to be more consistent with updates.**

**OH! I should mention this chapter is all from Rachel's perspective. Like in first person. Sorry for the change but I thought I'd try something different. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p>It's hot. Really hot. I'm cautiously swinging down 43rd trying to avoid some of the smoke that is spreading my way from the blazing apartment building ahead. I decide it's best to just take the lower ground instead.<p>

I drop down to ground level and begin jogging to the building which is surrounded by several police cars and fire trucks. Not to mention the dozens of workers holding citizens back and removing them from the apartment.

I finally approach one of the fireman who is attempting to hold people back from the scene. The look on his face immediately changes to an expression i'm not quite familiar with when he sees me. I stop in front of him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't be here! You're a wanted criminal!" He gasps out only so I can hear.

_Excuse me?_

"Pardon?" I quirk my head to the side in confusion.

"It's all over the Bugle! Spidergirl wanted for causing destruction to the city!"

"That's ridiculous! I'm here to hel-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

My explanation to the fire marshal is cut off by a policeman running towards the two of us. I stand my ground and don't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry Spidergirl but I have to take you in." the policeman says reaching for his handcuffs I presume.

"Not this time, Chief."

I expect an argument from him but both of our heads crane towards the burning building upon hearing a high pitched scream from the top level.

"Are there people still up there?"

The fireman turns towards me and nods his head.

I move to step further towards the building but the policeman puts his hand to my shoulder to stop me, "I can't let you go! You have to come with me!"

Another shrill scream is emitted from the top floor and I feel my heart beating faster.

"I can't let whoever's up there burn alive because someone falsely accused me of something, Chief. Do you really want a dead woman's life on your conscience because the _paper _thinks I'm one of the bad guys?"

He pauses for a moment and then slowly removes his hand from my shoulder, nodding quickly and moving aside. "I'll be here when you get back."

"I'm not coming back, sir." I speak clearly before shooting my webs straight up the side of the building and launching myself into the air at a rapid speed. Once i'm positioned perpendicular to one of the windows, I shoot another web beside it and pull myself forcefully through, shattering the glass along the way.

Now it's _really _hot. It's difficult to see. The smoke is everywhere and there are pieces of wood from the ceiling and walls falling all around me. I avoid most of them but I feel pieces of burning embers catching on my shoulders and back. Effectively burning through my outfit.

_Note to self: ask Kurt to incorporate fire resistant material._

"HELP! HELP PLEASE!"

I turn my head behind me to see a crouched figure covered in what seems to be a blanket up against one of the walls. I move swiftly and jump over various burring objects to reach the female. I can't quite reach her due to some of the fallen debris keeping her secure in the corner.

"Hey! You're going to have to turn towards me and grab my hand!" her screaming stops from under the blanket, however she still remains stationary and doesn't move.

"Please! I'm here to help you! I won't hurt you I promise!" my words are coming out a as pleas now because of the escalating heat around me.

I see her begin to move and i feel a bit of relief from the pit of my stomach.

_Wait.._

The feelings of relief soon change to those familiar spidey senses and I momentarily think it might be because of more falling debris but I am once again corrected. This time by a hard punch to my gut from the woman in the blanket in front of me.

I'm shot back through several wooden supports that are holding the ceiling up and I am stopped by the hard impact of me hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

My head is pounding from the force and I have to close my eyes from the pain. I look up to see the woman standing in front of me, slowly removing her security blanket from her head.

_Of course.._

To say that this is the ugliest, scariest woman I have ever seen is an understatement. Not to mention 100% false. Standing in front of me with their arms crossed is the goblin from the parade days ago.

_Green Goblin_ I remember from the tabloids.

"You're so pathetically weak, Spidergirl." His voice is heard clearly through the crackling firewood, "Typical typical. Fleeing to help poor innocent souls at the first sign of danger. Yet they are so quick to throw you under the bus with their news papers and radio adds. When will you learn."

I attempt to push myself up from the ground but am quickly pushed back down by another punch to the gut. I feel something crack and I howl in pain as I hold my side. Presumably a broken rib from the area.

"I'm not finished, bitch!" he growls from above me.

I sigh and attempt to look up to his lens covered eyes.

"I have a proposal for you. Join me and we can make these simple minded citizens of New York see what power really is. With your skills and my technology, we can rule the city. Putting these people in their place as inferior beings to our lives."

"I can't. I wont!" I scream out half in pain half in anger.

He laughs audibly and turns his back to me as he moves towards one of the open windows to peer out. I use this as opportunity to hoist myself up to my feet, using the wall behind me as leverage. I wince in pain as I feel my broken ribs petruding my skin.

"I thought you'd say that. Which is why I'm giving you one last chance. You have 24 hours to make a decision, or things will get much _much _worse for this city. This is just the beginning, Spidergirl."

"GO TO HELL GOBLIN!" I scream out as I straighten up against the wall.

"You first," he speaks as he turns his body towards me again from the other side of the room. He lunges a foot towards me and throws 2 circular objects my way. The objects are orange and lit up and beeping, not to mention fast approaching my direction. The objects quickly transform shapes and eject a handful of what appear to be sharp knives from their interiors; to which they are all zigzagging in different directions towards me.

I act quickly and shoot several webs at some of the weapons, effectively stopping a few of them on their flight. However three of them managed to escape and are still propelling towards me. I quickly jump up and twist my body into some sort of mid-air barrel roll to avoid the objects. I hear them clank and hit the wall behind me as I fall painfully back to the ground. I feel a new pain in my arm along with the shooting pains in my ribs. I look down to my arm to see a very deep, very bloody cut in my forearm. I feel lightheaded as I watch the blood seep through the butchered material of my outfit.

I glance up once again as I hear pounding running steps coming towards me. The goblin is sprinting towards me with another object in his hand, this time it appears to be some sort of detonation device or bomb. He lunges again towards me, releasing the bomb from his grasp as I watch it and hear it beep.

I use my good arm to shoot a web directly at the object. It traps it in it's sticky membrane and I twist my arm in a circular pattern to re-direct the bomb's path. I release my web with a force as I watch the bomb fly on a new path towards it's unexacting owner. The object explodes and pushes the goblin back into the wall once again. I watch as a very large ceiling support crashes down onto him. Giving me enough time to stand up steadily and exit through the hole in the ceiling above me.

"ILL FIND YOU, SPIDERGIRL! I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" I hear the goblin shouting from inside the building below me. I shake my head to rid myself of the last few minutes and painfully attempt to swing myself back home.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning with a sharp pain through my abdomen. Not to mention a pounding head ache. I slowly open my eyes to see early daylight peeking through my curtains. I glance at my clock to see it read a little past 7:00am. I sigh in relief that I haven't wasted most of my day in bed when I could be nursing myself back to health, talking to Quinn, or even more importantly, practicing for the upcoming shows.<p>

I force myself to sit up as I gasp in pain from my obviously broken ribs. Once I'm upright, I remove the bandage from my arm cut and notice the bleeding has stopped, but unfortunately, it's still not healed completely. I remove the bandage entirely and slowly move towards my bathroom to take a shower and clean it up.

In the shower, I find myself thinking of last nights events with the goblin. How he basically gave me and ultimatum to either join him and his ruthless ways or suffer the consequences. There is no way in hell that I would ever join such a menace, especially when the lives of innocent citizens are at stake. However, I can't help but worry about what these consequences might be and who will be suffering the most.

I shake my head of these thoughts and exit the shower and clean myself up to join my father for breakfast. I make sure to put on a long-sleeved shirt to hide my bandaged forearm. As far as my posture and limp, I will have to think of a clever excuse for this.

I descend the stairs to see my father drinking coffee and watching the tiny television in the kitchen. Not to my surprise, the broadcast is about the fire on 43rd last evening. I stop on the staircase to listen to the report.

"_It is still unknown how the Melrose Building caught a blaze at approximately 11:26 last evening. All electrical components have been ruled out as the cause and investigators are still searching for answers. Luckily, all tenants of the building were rescued and removed safely from the building with the fine help of our firefighters and NYPD within minutes. We have special WPNY video from last evening involving New Yorks very own Spidergirl."_

The footage is shown of me flinging myself into the burning building above. The footage continues for minutes and finally it shows me jumping off of the roof and swinging helplessly from the building. Within seconds, another being exits the building. The goblin, on his high-flying glider. The footage ends and the news reporter is back on the screen now standing next to the police chief from last night.

"_I'm here now with Chief Mike Chang from the NYPD who was on the scene last evening. Chief what can you tell me about the situation."_

"_As you mentioned before, everyone who was removed safely from the building. It is obvious that we have ourselves a villain in the streets of New York that insists on terrorizing our lives,"_

I sigh and shake my head, preparing for the low blow about to be given to Spidergirl. However I am caught off guard by what he says next.

"_We could not have saved those lives last night without the heroics of Spidergirl. Her bravery and courage go unnoticed in the footage you've just seen. The villain is obviously the green monster like goblin exiting moments later. I have no doubt in my mind that this fire, along with the other misfortunes occurring lately are because of this green criminal. We all need to open our eyes and see that Spidergirl is our hero, not our enemy."_

The broadcast ends with a few of the survivors talking to reporters about the fire and how they escaped with the help of the NYPD and fire department. The television is turned off and I notice my father sit down at the table.

"Good morning dad" I break the silence and continue my way down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart! How was your sleep! I didn't even hear you come in last night."

I smile and grab the milk from the fridge, "No I didn't get in until late. I stayed at Santana's for pizza and girl chats with Britt and Quinn."

"Sweetheart, you're limping!" he stands up worridly and moves towards me. I sit down on the chair before he can reach me and shake my head.

"I know, I was practicing some dance routines with the girls and I think I just pulled a muscle. I'll be fine."

We both sat comfortably eating our breakfast and chatting about my upcoming rehearsals, the fire from last night and even a bit about Quinn which was nice. After breakfast I moved back up to my room to go over some of my lines and lightly practice some songs. About 90 minutes in I realize I haven't checked my phone since I woke up. I remove the icepack from my ribs and reach out for my phone, seeing 3 missed texts from both Quinn and Kurt.

**Quinn: "Thanks again for today, you're my hero in sexy red tights ;)"**

I laugh to myself and realize she must have sent it after I dropped her off last night.

**Kurt: "I just saw the news! Are you ok? Oh, also, we need to work on your outfit and maybe add in some stronger material.."**

_Read my mind, Kurt._

I scroll to the final text which is from Quinn.

**Quinn: "The girls and I were just watching the news. Are you alright? Please text me back I'm worried. You looked hurt.."**

I decide that almost 2 hours is enough rehearsal for now and immediately dial Quinn's number. Not even 2 rings in and I hear her sweet voice through the phone.

"Oh my god, I was so worried!"

"Good morning to you too." I laugh a little at her anxious tone.

"Are you alright? You looked hurt on the news cast footage."

I hear her whispering a little now and I presume it's because Santana and Brittany are close by.

"Ya just a bruised rib but it's coming along. Are you alright? You're whispering."

"Please take care of that. I don't like seeing you limping around. Especially when you're fleeing from firey buildings with that ugly goblin. And yes, Brittany is in the kitchen so I don't want her to hear."

I hum to let her know I understand.

"Did you want to come to late lunch with me and the girls? We're going to breadstix at one."

"Ya I'd love too. Do you want a drive?"

"No no, we're just walking. See you in a bit baby." I hear her smile at the end of her farewell and it makes me blush as I end the call.

I move to the bathroom to change into something a little more attractive then my sweats and sleep shirt. I decide on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank. I remove the bandage from my arm seeing as how it's almost healed over from this morning anyways besides a bit of a scab beginning. I wrap my ribs in a tension wrap to give me a bit more security as well.

I give myself a once over in the mirror and check my phone once more to see a text from Quinn.

**Quinn: "We have a table out back. Text when you're here and I'll come meet you at the door 3"**

The little heart makes me blush again and I make my way down the stairs, kissing dad on the cheek before leaving.

Besides my broken ribs, scabbed arm and a angry green goblin threatening my life, I think I have it pretty good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Working on the next chapter as we speak. Also if I have another story on the go right now called "Living With The Dead" so if you're waiting for the next chapter here, you could kill some time by reading that too :)<strong>

**Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hello again beauties! Thanks for your great support for the last chapter. I was worried I was in for a bashing for my absence.**

**I don't remember if I mentioned it last chapter, but I changed the perspective for the last one and kept it for this chapter as well. From here on in, I'm attempting a new style of writing. All in first person from Rachel's perspective. I hope I didn't confuse you all. I wrote the chapters before I even noticed I changed it.**

**Is this ok with everyone? **

**Let me know :)**

* * *

><p>I send Quinn a quick text when I reach the corner before Breadstix to let her know I'm only a minute away. My ribs are feeling much better from the walk from the parked to the restaurant. That's another great thing about these spidey powers; I heal quite rapidly. Well, for the most part anyway. The cut on my arm is still visibly effected and it's now pushing and trying it's best to heal over. The fresh air on it is probably a good thing though.<p>

I round the corner and see Quinn already standing outside the doors with her back facing me and her head down. I presume she's looking at her phone. I walk up behind her silently and glance over her shoulder to see who she's texting. I see _Rach_ with a tiny heart on the contact and read the short text she's typing and can't help but grin to myself from what I see.

"My my that's a lot of kisses to end that text off. Must be a lucky girl." I speak shallowly into her ear.

She gasps and turns around abruptly. Her face flushes when she realizes it's me and her beautiful white smile returns to her face. "Well you know how it is, more "X's" than "O's" just incase I further damage her ribs with hugs."

I smile at her tone and lean in to place a small kiss to her rosy cheek. She nods to the restaurant and I follow her to the back table where Santana and Brittany are already splitting a gigantic strawberry milk shake.

It's silly really, but for some reason i'm kind of anxious about sitting down to lunch with brittany ad suntan. I know I've ben around them before, and ya everything was fine then. But this time it's different. This time i'm technically _seeing _Quinn. I use the word "seeing" because we still haven't discussed whether or not we're actually girlfriends. Only time will tell I suppose.

"Rachel!"

Brittany squeezes out from the inside seat of the booth, effectively rattling the entire table and gaining a startled expression from Santana's face. I'm engorged by a tight bear hug from the excited blonde which makes me wince a little in pain but I hold back my groan between my closed lips. Quinn must have noticed my displeasure because she gently peels a now pouting Brittany away from my body as she mouthes an apology.

"Careful with her, Britt. She had a rough night." a smirking Santana mentions from across the table. I ignore her tone and continue to sit down next to Quinn.

"Nice to see you too, San." I smile out pleasantly as Quinn places her hand upon my leg beneath the table I'm assuming it's for some support but it makes me shiver none the less. She must have felt my reaction because now she is lightly moving her fingers back and fourth on my jean covered legs. I take a deep breath and turn to look at her. However she sits there oblivious, reading her menu and ignoring me.

The three of us engage in light conversation. Apparently Britt just got a great dancing gig in a new dance video for Beyonce, and Santana is studying law. I laugh to myself because I can totally see Santana frightening the hell out of the jury or anyone else in a court room for that matter.

The waitress comes by with a basket of freshly baked bread sticks. I'm about to reach for one but miss the collection entirely due to the fact that Santana pulls the basket to herself.

"Santana, please share the damn sticks. We'll get more when the basket empties anyway." Quinn speaks up.

The latina sighs and pushes the basket back to the middle of the table; but not before she takes three and puts them on her own plate.

Our attention turns to the counter at the front of the restaurant where the television volume is heightened. A crowd of customers gather around to gaze at the news report of last nights fire once again, showing Spidergirl limping on the roof the burning building before swinging away. My ribs pain at the memory.

"So are you bruised or what, Berry?" Santana breaks my focus from the television with her question.

"P-pardon?" I stutter out, not quite comprehending the reason for her question.

"From last night. It looks like you got the shit kicked out of you the way you're limping and holding your side." she mumbles out between a full mouth of bread, motioning to the screen with the other stick in her hand.

I feel the blood drain from my face and my legs go numb. I'm presuming the numbness in my legs are due to the fact that Quinn has stopped her ministrations on my thigh, but it could also be from shock.

_She knows!_

_There's no way.._

_Then why would she say that!_

_She's just pulling your leg.._

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana," I speak out calmly, taking a sip from my water.

"Oh please, Berry. It's so obvious that's you. And not just because I saw you at the wrestling competition a month ago in that ridiculous outfit."

I try to protest yet again but my voice catches in my throat and I'm left with nothing.

"Also, your body looks even hotter in that new suit of yours. San forgot to mention that part." Brittany pipes up nonchalantly behind her milkshake, earning a scowl from her girlfriend beside her.

"I-I- you can't, I-"

"Don't worry spidey, your secret is safe with us," Santana leans in and whispers with a wink so only our table can hear.

I finally calm my breathing and face facts that there's nothing I can do to convince the girls it's not me whose been swinging around the streets day and night. So I suffice with a small nod and return to my water.

Quinn quickly changes the topic and begins asking Brittany more questions about her upcoming video but is quickly interrupted.

"Well isn't this a flashback from the past."

_You're kidding me.._

Standing next to our table with a shit eating grin is none other than Finn Hudson himself.

"Hello Quinn," he seethes out between his large pearly white teeth.

"Hi Finn," she replies back with a short smile. I feel her hand leave my leg and I look at her questionably. She catches my eye and just continues to look down to her drink. I turn back to Finn, shooting daggers with my gaze.

"Get lost Hudson. No one wants your homophobic body door polluting this restaurant. It's a classy place." Santana chirps up.

His laugh disgusts me before he speaks, "Is that an order, Lopez?" he begins to move closer to her personal space, "or a _threat?" _he leans in to her face and grits behind clenched teeth.

_Alright that's enough of that!_

I stand up from the booth and place my hand on his shoulder to pull him back, "Finn I think you should leave now."

He leans back and glances down at the hand on his shoulder and straightens up immediately, doing a double take at my hand. I remove it suspiciously but I notice he's still staring.

"Wh-where did you get that cut?" I barely hear him behind his stutter.

I glance down to the cut on my arm that is half healed over.

"A bike messenger. He clipped me a few days ago. Knocked me over." I lie.

"A few days ago huh?" he looks into my eyes, searching for doubt. Somehow I feel he's not buying it. I press on none the less.

"Yes. Now please, leave us alone."

His look of confusion quickly changes to a menacing grin that both disgusts me and disturbs me to my core.

"See you around," he mumbles out as he turns.

"Creepy fuck," Santana sighs as she uses her napkin to wipe the area on the table where Finn was leaning.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_

_'See you around?_' _What the hell does that even mean?_

My thoughts are reeling and I'm assuming everyone else's are as well until Brittany breaks the silence.

"Did you guys hear about that new club opening tonight on 41st?"

"Oh ya! That new dance bar! Admission tickets have been sold out for weeks!" Quinn chimes in.

"That's what I heard too! Do you guys want to go tonight?"

We all stare blankly, "Britt, I thought we just agreed that it is sold out." I declare.

"They are," she points, "but the producer of my music video is the owner and I get in free whenever I want! I wouldn't want to go alone though."

"I don't have any plans tonight," Quinn shrugs her shoulders, "Do you feel up to joining us?"

I figure that by 10:00pm tonight my healing process might be near complete for my ribs, not to mention that a little alcohol might eliminate what's left of the pain as well. And let's be honest, I'm not going to pass up a night on the town with Quinn Fabray.

"Drink. Dance. Drunk! WOO!" An enthusiastic latina cheers loudly as she leans in to give the blonde a quick kiss.

_Oh right, them too.._

"Ya, I think I'm available. I practiced for a few hours this morning anyway." I nod with a smile to Quinn next to me.

We finish our meals and pay the waitress as we exit. It's a beautiful afternoon so we all decide to walk back to their place together.

When we reach their apartment, I say goodbye to the girls and hug Brittany because she seems to enjoy hugs so much. I'm thankful that she is more gently this time around. San and Brit head up the stairs and I'm left standing next to Quinn on the front steps. I start to giggle aloud and she looks at me curiously.

"Something funny?" she crosses her arms across her chest and continues to quirk her brow.

"I'm just excited for tonight." I say out, now mimicking her stands. She obviously doesn't buy it so I choose to be honest with her.

"I _am _excited. But I'm just going over how you behaved las time I saw you drunk. That time at Sam's party?"

She unfolds her arms and puts her now blushing face into her palms and I hear a quite laugh from behind those hands, "Ya, I get a little, _suggestive_ when I drink I guess."

Oh I wasn't complaining! Just making an observation from memories," I flirt back.

"Uh-huh," she nods, "from what I remember, you seemed to enjoy yourself last time too missy," she takes a tiny step forward so the tips of our flip flops are now touching.

"I'm not denying it, Fabray," I smile seductively.

We both close the distance and push our lips together. I let her take control of the kiss. Instead of using her tongue, she seems to be just content brushing our lips together. Back and fourth with the odd nibble of my lips between her own. I smile at the end of the kiss as she leans back and begins to head up the stairs to the door.

"Will you come over a little before hand for some drinks? I might need your opinion on what to wear."

"Won't Santana and Britt be better at picking out dresses?" I question. Not that I don't want to waste a moment with her, however my fashion sense is still in the works.

"Well, as great as the girls are at picking out dresses, I don't really need their opinions on underwear do I." she grins mischievously.

I feel all the blood in my face run south and feel my mouth begin to drop at her boldness. I quickly close it before she has a chance to notice and I clear my suddenly dry throat.

"I guess I'll see you in a bit then," I reply as confidently as I can.

I see her smile as she opens the door with a wink at me and waves goodbye.

I immediately grab my phone as I turn down the street, texting the first person who comes to mind when I think of going to a dance bar.

I get a reply right as I hop on the bus.

**I'll be by in 20 minutes. Plug in your straightener and get your make-up ready. - Kurt.**

_If teasing is her game, she better get ready._

* * *

><p><strong>Read it. Review it. Send suggetions too! I love hearing from you :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Amazing readers are amazing. Love your feedback and support. Here's the next chapter. It's a little longer and there's some smutt coming up. You've been informed :)**

* * *

><p>"So remember, call me when you want to get picked up."<p>

"I know, Kurt. And thank-you for the advice. Again." I laugh at the last bit as he gives me a small wink before pulling up in front of the girl's apartment.

"No problem. No scoot! Have fun and behave, Berry." he points his perfectly manicured finger at me with a smirk. I lean in to give him a quick kiss to the cheek, much to his displeasure and I exit the car.

I hear him honk his horn as I ascend the staircase. I give myself a quick once-over in the reflection of the glass door to the building. I'm really impressed. Sure, Kurt helped with my hair and makeup, but I was the one who went with the short black cocktail dress with the one sided straps. Kurt was floored with my decisions as well and I felt quite good about my choice.

Once satisfied with my appearance, I reach up to buzz apartment 801. When there's no response after the first attempt, I try again. Still to come up without a response from the room.

I become instantly concerned as to why they're not answering their buzzer. They know I was on my way over. It's 10:15. It's not like they would be still getting ready or in the shower or out already. Fear instantly comes over my body.

I turn around into a fast walk and round the corner of the building and into the alleyway next to it. I glance at my surroundings and make sure no one is able to see me. I turn my head up to the eighth floor and see their window open on their balcony. I sling my purse over my shoulder and shoot my web to the base of the balcony. My adrenaline is pumping for various reasons. One, of course, being the fact that their buzzer has gone unanswered for three consecutive attempts. And two, the fact that I'm swinging up the side of the apartment building wall, without a mask, without anything to hide my identity. However, Quinn and the girl's safety is far more important at the current time.

I jolt quickly into the air, yanking with my strength to their balcony as I land flat on my feet. I hear music blasting from inside along with the three girls singing and shouting to _Call Me Maybe_. I shake my head and laugh a little on the balcony.

_That explains why they didn't hear my buzzing._

I quickly shake off my slowly disappearing nerves from my previous anxiousness and take a deep breath. I fix my now messy hair and flatten it down with my palm. I take a step forward and I'm about to push aside the curtains and walk in but i'm stopped. Their full-fledged sing along has stopped and the music is turned down as the girls begin to chatter above the clinking of i'm assuming beer bottles or wine glasses.

"So Q, are you and Spider Berry going to do the deed tonight. I could vomit with the amount of sexual tension between you two lately." I hear Santana spit out.

"Shut up San!" Quinn squeaks out. I laugh silently to myself at her tone.

"I'm serious!"

It's silent again. A part of me is really curious as to what she might say so I remain stationary outside.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before San. Rachel's different. She makes me feel," she pauses and I find myself leaning closer to the balcony door, "sexy! A-and beautiful! And like everything I do is amazing in her eyes."

I hear Brittany awe in the background and I can't help but feel the smile errupt from my face.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" the latina pokes again.

There's another pause but Quinn continues, "I'm perfectly fine with taking things slow like we have been and pacing ourselves. I would never want to pressure her into something she's not ready for. Even if I may die of sexual frustration and cold showers for the next few months."

_Cold showers? Huh, I should give that a try.._

I've decided I've done enough snooping for my own good and I decide to lightly knock on the frame of the sliding glass door which is half open from the balcony. I hear the three girls shriek in fear and I giggle a little and peek my head in from the side of the curtains, "Am I interrupting?"

"CHRIST BERRY!" Santana shouts as she stands from the couch holding her chest, "We're eight stories up!"

"Sorry. I tried buzzing but there was no answer." I explain as I walk a little further inside.

"You're so cool! And adorable! Look at this dress San! I want one!" Brittany moves towards me and runs her hands along the hem of the material before giving me a tight hug.

I thank Brittany and glance over to a very silent Quinn who is just sitting on the couch with a half empty glass of wine in her hands smiling sweetly at my direction.

"I'll buy you a dress if you come help me make, Berry a drink, B. Come on!" San laughs and waves Brittany towards the kitchen. The two girls leave the living room and I'm left with the beautiful blonde sitting across from me. She's wearing a creamy white top that dips deliciously low to expose her cleavage and parts of her electric blue bra which matches her blue mini skirt perfectly. I find myself staring but my staring is broken when she stands up and walks towards me still with that pearly white smile on her face.

"You look great!" she mentions as she steps closer to my personal space, eyeing my dress which makes my stomach do flip-flops.

"You too! I like blue." I giggle out as I motion towards her bra. Obviously she didn't need my help choosing out underwear after all but I figure giving her my approval would make her swoon a little as well.

She just hums in response and leans in to give me a kiss to my lips. The kiss is soft and our lips barely move but I'm still overwhelmed from hearing her previous conversation with Santana, not to mention her toned cleavage in that bra that I decide to pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss. I feel her let go and dive in further to the kiss as she moves her lips back and fourth across my own and part her lower lips for my tongue.

I feel one of her hands, I'm assuming the one not still supporting the wine glass, slide up the side of my dress and rest just on my ribcage. Her fingers lightly scratching the material beneath her nails. The feeling makes me shiver but I know that she's just trying to tease me like earlier today, I decide to deepen the kiss more and suck her tongue further into my mouth, successfully emitting a moan from her throat as her scratches turn into grabbing of the material greedily.

I bring one of my hands to the back of her neck and need the hair that is flowing just across her neckline and scratch in a similar motion that she is doing on my side. I smirk to myself as she moans once again at the feeling. She pulls back slightly and opens her eyes to peer into my own, "Pretty proud of yourself there are you?" she whispers out seductively, I feel her breath brush across my moist lips and I shiver a little at the feeling.

I decide that I can't let her win again at this flirting game so I decide to lick my lips which actually brushes her own because of how close they are to my own. She gasps slightly at the contact and I decide this is a good place to end the teasing game. So I lean back separating us and remove my purse from my shoulder, "Ya, I think so," I shrug as I move towards Santana who has now re-entered the living room with a very large glass of yellow liquid and ice in her hands. I hear Quinn clear her throat as I thank the latina for the drink.

The four of us sit on the couches surrounding the coffee table. I sit down next to Santana because she's telling me the 4 different types of liquor in her so called _"Snix-On-The-Beach"_ concoction which she has made for me. I glance at Britt who is now pouring Quinn and herself another glass of wine as they giggle amongst themselves.

I sniff the drink cautiously and take a tiny sip of the drink. I'm expecting a strong liquor taste based on the fact that she has told me all the ingredients, however I'm left with a tangy lemonade citrus flavor that makes me take another drink. I glance to Santana who is just nodding her head and smirking at me telling me how I better take my time with them because they pack a strong punch. I cheers her to that and we all fall into mild conversation.

About an hour later, we are all laughing as we play a hilarious game of sociables between the four of us. Brittany is currently trying to say sentences backwards because of a current rule card that has been drawn. She fails miserably and we all take a drink on her behalf.

I'm onto my second "_Snix-On-The-Beach_" and the two blonde's have effectively polished off an entire bottle of wine. Santana seems to be still her silly self and not even that drunk, however she has drank the same amount as myself and I'm boggled at her sobriety.

"She's used to it Rachel. That's why she's not as tipsy," Quinn seems to have read my confused looks at the latina and answers for me. I nod and shake my head as Santana cheers me once more.

We collectively decide that we should make our way to the bar soon so I dial Kurt's number to ask him to meet us in front of the apartment. I ignore his sarcastic comments about my drunken slurring of words and hit the end button. Brittany and Santana have moved to the bathroom to quickly fix up their make-up and I am, once again, left alone in the living room with the blonde.

I notice how she is finishing off the last of her wine and now is just smiling adorably at me, "And you thought I couldn't handle my liquor," she quirks out behind her grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stand up far too quickly and have to stand still for a quick second before moving towards the full length mirror in the hallway across from Quinn's couch.

"I'm sure. Just watch your step there, Spidergirl. These flat floor aren't like your tall NYC buildings. You might trip." she sarcastically adds. I try my best to ignore her comment and focus on fixing my hair and straightening my dress. I glance at the reflection in the mirror and notice that Quinn's gaze is on my rear and I instantly blush.

"I wish I could say the same about your eyes there, Fabray. I don't know what you like more. The tight spandex suit or this black dress. Your eyes seem to be wandering a lot more than my tipsy feet wouldn't you say?" I tease back. There's no way I'm losing this little game she's been playing today.

Instead of coming up with a reply to my question, she just stands up and moves towards myself and the mirror, pushing her front flat against my back and I have to internally yell at myself not to groan at the contact.

"You're strap is a little crooked, let me help you," she whispers out behind me as I watch our reflections in the mirror as she runs her hand along my collarbone towards the black one sided strap to my dress. She slowly trails her fingers along the strap and moves it closer to my neck. I find myself switching focus between her hand and her facial expressions which have turned into something I can only describe, and hope, is desire. I see her moisten her lips as she brings her hand to my neck once again.

I watch her as she leans in to my neckline and I think she's about to kiss me but I'm painfully mistaken when she instead decides to whisper hotly into my ear, "That's better," and pulls away to the intercom at the door saying something along the lines of being right down. Kurt must have buzzed.

"You ready to go?" she asks sweetly as the three girls are now getting ready at the door.

_Ok. One point Fabray._

I nod and move to grab my purse and exit the building. Once down to ground level we see Kurt's car down the street. I watch as Brittany and Santana join hands and skip happily towards the parked car. I decide to take Quinn's hand into my own and walk with her silently. I don't plan on teasing her right now. Just being in her presence and holding her hand like we usually do is perfect to me. I steal a quick glance at her beside me and I see her smiling sweetly down at our interlocked hands. I realize right then and there how lucky I am. A beautiful girlfriend, a caring father, best friends, a lead in a broadway show and, well, an exciting secret life where I can swing around buildings and save those in danger.

We reach Kurts car and I blush when Quinn opens the door for me, I slide in next to Santana who is pouting because Brittany called shotgun first. Kurt turns up the music and the five of us begin singing and car dancing all the way to the bar.

_Good start to the night._

* * *

><p>Quinn was right in saying the club had been sold out for weeks. The dance floor was packed and all the booths were full. The club was dark but illuminated with various neon lights and multi-color painted walls which made people look as if they were glowing. Music was blasting, people were cheering and singing. I felt as though I was at a concert! The three of us follow Brittany to the bar and we grab a beer each which is, according to Brittany, on the house.<p>

We decide to make our way to the dance floor, slowly but surely making our way through the sea of dancers and bodies occupying the area. The music is getting louder and louder as we move further onto the dance floor as well as getting more confined in space. We finally fall upon a more spacious area in the center and we all laugh at each other at our good luck.

The song Brittany is doing her music video to comes on and the club erupts with cheering. The song has a loud base and catchy beat which is easy to dance to. I turn to look at Quinn who is also staring back at me. I smile and grab her to come closer and we soon fall into a steady rhythm. Much like the night at Sam's party. However this time I'm a lot less nervous and a lot more drunk. Therefor, my body is much closer to her own and my breathing is rather uneven. Probably due to the fact that Quinn is running one of her hands through my hair while the other is guiding my hips to the beat.

I'm still in awe of the way she moves, the way she feels against my skin as we move together. I feel her breath on my cheek and I shiver with the memory of earlier when she whispered into my ear huskily. She must have noticed my reaction because she leans further back to look into my eyes with a bright smile, "Something on your mind?"

I smirk back at her as we continue to move, "Just thinking about the last time we danced together."

"I remember," she confirms as she continues to smile and rock with me, "I also remember really wanting to kiss you that night."

Her confession makes me blush, "Why didn't you?" I ask curiously.

"I wasn't sure if you liked me that way. I was nervous." she shrugs behind her hooded eyes.

I hum to myself mostly. Obvious to the fact that she wouldn't be able to hear it over the music and the crowd.

"Are you nervous now?" I question her, moving closer to her lips as I ask the question looking up into her eyes.

She stares down and her previous smile fades into an expression i've never seen before. Her lips are parted, her eyes are the darkest i've ever seen them and she's staring hungrily at my lips.

"I'm nervous that I won't be able to stop at just kissing you," I barely hear her usher out over the music. I shiver when I finally clue into what she just mentioned. I release a breath which bounces off of her lips and back to mine.

"What if I don't want it to stop?" I move even closer and brush my lips lightly against her own and pull back to witness her expression.

Instead of answering my question verbally, she crashes her lips against my own. Arguably the most intense, passionate kiss of my life. I'm not even dancing anymore because all of my focus and body is into this kiss. She's holding both sides of my face as her tongue guides it's way around my mouth, fighting for dominance against my own.

My hands are roaming along her back, up to her neck and back down to her rear where I pull her even closer into my body. Her body arches into my touch and I feel her whimper at the feeling. I close the distance again with my mouth and I feel her whimper once more into my mouth. I continue to grope her backside with my hands and lightly scratch the area of skin that is now exposed between her top and her skirt.

I feel her move her lips from my mouth to my neck just below my ear where she takes my earlobe in between her lips and sucks hungrily. I moan loudly at the feeling, so loudly in fact that I think people around us finally clued in to what was happening. I couldn't bring myself to care as I move my hand to the back of her head and urge her to continue. She repeats the same action and I find myself lost in the music and her lips.

"Will you come home with me tonight?" she breathes out against my ear, gasping for air herself.

"I want to." I reply as I stare into her eyes hotly. She nods and takes my hand to lead us over to Santana and Brittany who are dancing hotly in front of a large group of people who are cheering and chanting their names. I take this opportunity to send a poorly written text to Kurt. I get a reply within seconds that he is around the corner.

I nudge Quinn's shoulder with my own and show her the text, afraid that my voice won't be heard over the music. She nods and gives the girls a quick kiss to the cheek and we make our way out of the club, her hand in my own.

We make it to Kurt's car and we both jump in the backseat because Blaine is now in the passenger seat with him.

"Early night ladies?" the perfectly groomed man asks as we pull away from the club.

I just hum in response as Quinn is now sucking on my pulse point in the back seat of Kurt's car while my hand is resting on top of her thigh grabbing and moving it up and down.

It seems like a matter of seconds when we are jolted to a stop in front of Quinn's. I barely know what's going on until Kurt mentions something about a spray bottle for cat's in heat. I break away from Quinn as both Blaine and Kurt help us up the stairs to Quinn's apartment.

Once inside, we thank the boys for the drive and assistance and say goodnight. Quinn closes the door and turns around to look at me. My heart is still beating and my breathing is still ragged. She comes closer to grab my hands in her own as she gives me a slow passionate kiss as she leads me to her bedroom.

Once in her room, she tells me to make myself comfortable and she leaves for the bathroom. I decide to take off my dress and strip down to my underwear and bra and get under the covers. The room is spinning and my heart is pounding with anticipation.

Moments later, I hear the door open and lock behind her. I feel the bed dip beside me and the covers shift. I turn my body towards her to see her staring sweetly back into my eyes. Her hair is messy and her face is glowing. She is easily the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I move closer towards her and wrap my arms around her waist and she responds by tangling her legs between my own.

We lay there for moments, just looking into each other's eyes and breathing steadily. It is the most perfect moment in my life to date and I feel my heart overwhelm with a feeling I have never felt in my entirety. I realize that I will do anything to stay like this with her forever and that she needs to know everything I feel.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you." I state as I watch her eyes stare into my own.

She giggles at this and I feel my eyebrow furrow at her response, "You _think?"_

I nod my head and lick my lips, "I've never felt so strong for anyone in my life. I love you Quinn Fabray."

She smiles at this and leans in to lightly brush her lips agains my own, "I love you too."

And at that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger ending. More to come :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Back from the dead.. again. Gosh I am so sorry I don't update frequently. Too much on the go and not enough time.**

**Alright, so here's the plan: I'm going to try my best to finish up WGP and LWTD before I start a new story BUT I have a great idea in mind so I'm going to work on that too so that by the time I finish these two stories, I can update THAT story more frequently. Deal?**

**Thanks again for your patience and loyalty to this story, it means a lot :)**

**PS: The first of this chapter is in Quinn's POV. Cheers!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>_

"_I love you too,"_

I begin to stir back to consciousness as I feel a warm wind tickling my neck. I smirk and try to move my body away from the sensation. Whether it was the thirty pound, invisible elephant on my head or I was in some sort of straight jacket, I couldn't move from my position.

I slowly crack open an eyelid, trying my best not to become blinded by the sun streaming in through my curtains. My vision adapts to the painfully bright hues and I regain focus on what is in front of me.

_Oh._

As I slowly regained my eyesight, I was presented with the most beautiful, dark features I've ever seen. Snoring silently and blowing soft puffs of air onto my collarbone was a dead-to-the-world Rachel Berry. I can't help but smile broadly to myself as I visually trace every point, curve, and shape of her facial features.

I notice her mascara is smudging just below her right eye and I move my finger slowly to wipe the residue away. Before I can reach it, the brunette moves slightly and rolls onto her back, effectively freeing my entire body from her firm grasp.

I begin to giggle at her sleepy ways but I'm stopped abruptly when I gaze down at her body. The blanket which encompassed us has fallen just above her naval and I am presented with firm tan skin. I would love to be focussing on her sculpted abdomen, but I cannot tare my gaze away from the black sheer bra that is falling off of the very things it is meant to conceal.

Her left bra strap is falling off of her shoulder and the cup is also loosing it's place. I feel so horrible gawking at her half naked breasts as she sleeps so innocently but I can feel my body begin to heat as I continue to gaze. I can faintly make out the hue of her darkened nipple which is peaking out behind the fabric and I inch my head closer to peer around it.

"Enjoying the show, Fabray?"

My sight seers upwards to the beautiful brown orbs that are peering back into mine. I'm about to jolt back and begin murmuring apologies but I don't get a chance because I am being tossed onto my back by the tiny brunette that is now pinning me to my bed.

"No One. Has Ever. Looked at me so intensely." She breathes out as she leans in to capture my lips hungrily. I feel myself begin to moan audibly into her mouth as I writhe beneath her.

"Shh. Quinn we don't want to wake the girls," she whispers out quickly before reattaching her lips to my neck.

My arms remain motionless at my sides as I grab and pull at the blankets beneath me. I'm gasping for air as I feel the soft, moist lips venture further down my chest. I lift my head slightly to try and steal a glance at what the brunette is doing to me.

I see her stick out her tongue lightly and run it slowly across the fabric of my blue bra. I can feel the heat perturbing from her mouth through the material and I find myself arching into the sensation, emitting a long, loud moan from my throat.

"Feel good, baby?" I just nod because I feel that if I look at her I may pass out.

"Look at me, Quinn. I want to give you what you were looking for earlier," she whispers out as I can feel her breath tickle my chest with each word.

I force my eyes open one by one and stare shyly at the girl above me. I watch her as she reaches behind her back and undoes her bra strap. She doesn't let it fall as she cups her boobs above the material and stares longingly at me.

"You ready, baby?" she slurs out seductively as I watch her hands slowly slip away from the material. I feel my lids begin to fall back as I anticipate what is coming next.

"Quinn sweetie, open your eyes!" I hear her whisper above me.

"They are open, Rach," I reply back, although now I can definitely tell my eyes are closed because all I can see is black.

I hear her giggle innocently above me, "No baby, they're not open."

Before I know it, I lose all perception of what is happening and everything goes dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's POV.<strong>_

If I thought waking up still drunk next to Quinn Fabray was one of the best things to cross off my to do list, I was wrong. Waking up next to a still drunk, half naked, in the middle of a sex dream Quinn Fabray was ten times better.

I stir awake due to a enjoyable sensation on my chest. I crack open my eyes to see a still asleep blonde wearing a concentrated look on her sleepy face. I giggle at the sight and look down to where her hand is groping my left, bra covered breast in her hand. I roll my eyes at the humor of this but am cut off when her hand gives it a firm squeeze and I gasp out at the feeling.

"Mmm," I look back to her face as I see the blonde now nodding slowly in her sleep and beginning to breath heavily through her mouth.

As enjoyable as this is, I can't let Quinn wake up with her hand practically in my bra and see me staring at her enjoying every sleepy second she is giving me. I move away from her grasp as I notice her pout at the loss of contact. I too find myself mildly disappointed at the loss but keep moving until I'm gently above her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Quinn?" I hush out but receive no reply. "Quinn, sweetir, open your eyes!" I try again.

"They are open, Rach" she slurs out quickly and arches her back as she repeats my name once again. I find myself becoming extremely turned on by all of this and yell at myself internally that now is _definitely_ not the time.

"No baby, they're not open." I giggle out as she shakes her head slightly. I can see that she is coming back to consciousness so I decide to give her one last push. I lean forward and kiss both of her eyelids and watch as they slowly peel open, illuminating the room with her darkened hazel eyes which are now searching for anything familiar in the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I hush out as I lean my chin upon her chest and watch her come back to reality.

Her looks of confusion amuse me as I remember how intense her dream must have been getting due to her writhing and breathing moments ago.

"R-rach?" she stutters out and focusses her gaze upon mine. I smile back but she seems to be confused still, "Y-you're not topless?"

I bellow out my laughter and burry my face into the blankets covering her chest. I feel her body beneath me begin to shake and I know that she is laughing now too.

"Oh my god! I just said that," I barely make out her sentence because her face is now buried into her hands as I clearly hear her laughter more than her words.

I take my hands and pry them away from her now reddened face, "Yes you did drunky. But it was a wonderful, yet odd, way to say good morning."

I see her close her eyes and shake her head slightly, "Sorry, I guess I kind of had a dream wher-" she stops talking and I can see her instantly regretting what she said. I smile back innocently and begin to pry with questions.

"A dream where..." I hold the last word and cock an eyebrow at her expression. Her eyes go big and she removes her hands from her face. "I-I don't remember it anymore." she stutters out quickly.

I laugh and take her hands in mine, "Hmm, well I could tell you what you were murmuring in your sleep moments ago, but they might be a little racy for this early in the morning." I giggle out and kiss her hands to make sure she knows I'm only teasing.

Her eyes bulge even further out of her sockets and her jaw drops instantly. I bite my lip to contain my laughter as she plops her head back onto the pillow and groans out my loudly, "RACH!"

"Yup, something like that," I tease further and move my body further up hers and peck her lips gently. Her eyes remain clenched shut as she groans annoyingly again. "I'm so embarrassed!"

I'm about to reply to her obvious statement but am cut off by pounding from the wall beside us. I assume from Santana telling us as nicely as possible to keep it down.

I turn back to her startled face and brush the few strands of hair from her cheeks, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. It happens to all of us." I assure her as I kiss her lips tenderly and keep them there until I feel her relax beneath me.

I feel her begin to kiss me back and I instantly feel more awake than before. Her soft lingering kisses back at my lips are beginning to make me swoon.

"I'm sorry about last night," I hear her whisper onto my lips. I open my eyes to peer into her own as I detect a sincere tone to her voice.

"We were both too drunk to go through with anything. I was 100% fine with snuggling up to you and falling asleep right here." I assure her with a soft smile.

No, we didn't end up sleeping together last night. By the time we were spooning suggestively into each other and Quinn had returned the much anticipated 'I love you too', we were both breathing deeply and falling into dream land.

"And I'm sorry for being, umm," she hesitates as I see her search for the words, "vocal when I.. dream." I see her cheeks begin to redden slightly but I kiss the color away before she can feel further embarrassed.

"It was a _wonderful _way to wake up." I smile seductively at her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asks curiously.

"Well," I begin as I roll her and myself back to our sides like we were previously this morning, "You were cuddled into me like so," I pry open her legs with my own and close the contact even further. "And your head was resting on the pillow, and your lips were breathing onto my collarbone right here," I take her hand and tap with her index finger where her breath had been hitting this morning. I look into her eyes as I see her tracing the outline with her gaze.

"And then," I continue as I begin to move her hand slowly towards my chest, "Your hand was right here." I place her hand gently on my bra covered breast. I'm taken aback when I feel her hand relax beneath my own and a top of my chest.

I hear her sigh a breath out and watch as her gaze instantly darkens, "W-what was I doing?" I can tell she is becoming just as nervous as I am so I go with it because i am getting a little to warm to end things here.

"Y-you were, umm, moving your hand. A lot. And it-" my words are cut off by her hand squeezing gently under my own. We both let out a soft breath as she continues to squeeze it again and again.

I can feel my cheeks darken and my core begin to heat even more. "What else did I do Rach?" she whispers out, her gaze still on my bra.

I can tell by her tone she wants to continue this just as much as I do, so I twist the truth a little. "You didn't do anything else, but you were, saying things in your sleep, that you _wanted_ to do."

I feel her hand give me one long grasp to my breast and I crane my neck back momentarily to hold back a groan. I return my sight to her own as she is now watching my features. "Things like this?" she asks hotly and begins to rub her palm around in circular motions. I can feel my nipple harden instantly and I know she can too because she is closing her fingers around the nub forming on the material above.

"Can you take this off?" I ask quickly, becoming less and less embarrassed or concerned about what we both know is happening. She doesn't even respond as she reaches to the front clasp of my bra and quickly un-clicks it. I feel a sigh of relief escape my mouth as both of my breasts become free of the bra.

"God Rachel you're so.." she doesn't finish her sentence as she moves in and attaches her lips to my own. We both groan as she also re-attaches her hand to my now naked chest. She begins rolling my nipple between her fingers and I'm gasping for air into her mouth.

I feel the need to touch something other than blankets so I move my had to her lower half and grab her rear, pulling it towards me tighter. Our legs are becoming warmer and warmer as they move slightly back and fourth between one another.

I feel her thin lace boy shorts that barely cover her lower half and I trace my fingers along the hem. I feel her body react to the feeling so I place my palm underneath the top of them so that I am feeling only skin beneath my hand.

"That feels so good, baby." she whispers out and arches her lower half into my own. I find myself groaning once more into her mouth. I pull her even tighter to me so that now she is lying on top of my body, straddling my core.

I look up into her eyes as she continues to grope my chest, "Keep touching me Rach," she gasps out as she now places both hands onto both of my naked breasts. I squeak out a high noise as she pinches both of my nipples between her fingers. I arch my back into her touch and find myself becoming even wetter as I feel her grind down into my core. I force my one hand down onto her rear and the other hand is guiding her hips to repeat the motion.

She too groans at the contact and continues to grind into me. She lowers her head to my chest and I can feel her rapid breathing on my breasts. I nearly jolt off the bed as she attaches her lips to one of my nipples and swirls her tongue around it quickly.

"Jesus Quinn!" I all but scream as I am not cupping her ass with both of my hands beneath her lacy cut boy shorts, grinding and pushing her entire body into my own. I can feel my lower half begin to clench tighter and tighter with each pass. I can tell she is getting close too because her teeth are now biting occasionally at my nipple.

"I'm close, Rach! Baby just a few more!" she is really loud now. I take her words into extreme consideration and move my hands even lower as I am now controlling how hard and fast she thrusts into me. It only takes four more pushes until she is arching her back into the air and gasping loudly for air as she hushes out my name between breaths.

I stare at her face and find myself overwhelmed by the sight as I begin to writhe beneath her as my orgasm follows me as well. We are both spent, gasping for breaths as the room is filled with silence.

I feel myself returning to earth as I look up into her eyes she is smiling sleepily back at me and collapses to my chest, leading soft kisses from my chest to my neck to my awaiting lips.

"That was amazing," I gasp out finally as she kisses my lips soundly.

"I concur fully," she smiles sweetly and rests her head upon my chest, "I love you Rach."

My heart actually hurts from her words and I kiss her forehead, "I love you too."

She smiles into my chest further and sighs audibly, "Can we take another nap before getting breakfast? I'm tired again."

I laugh as I nod my head and kiss her lips once more. I pull the blankets further up our bodies and cover us fully. I find myself drifting off once more with the beautiful blonde photographer in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
